


Tangled

by AnOrcaLullaby



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Multi, at least most of them, everybody's alive, modern references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 23:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2326607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnOrcaLullaby/pseuds/AnOrcaLullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-magic college modern au</p>
<p>Harry’s main goal for his time spent at Hogwarts College was to get through it without any trouble as a normal student hanging out with friends and doing well in class. Nowhere in his plans was he supposed to end up rooming with the prestigious, or pompous prick in Harry’s honest opinion, vice-president Tom Riddle. But it seemed fate’s plan took a higher priority over his own and that just happened to involve tangling the lives of Harry and Riddle into one chaotic mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this are from the Harry Potter universe (so books and movies). Still debating on whether there'll be smut in the future which would be a long ways off. If I decide to, then I'll change the rating to mature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6/14/15  
> So I'm currently in the process of going through these early chapters and fixing the grammar, syntax, and other little things. My newer chapters sound a little different as my writing has grown a bit. These added author notes are more for my benefit really so that I know which chapters I've gone back and edited and which still need to be done. Once I've finished each one I'll add another author's note to the chapter.

Harry wasn't sure what woke him up first. It was either that Ron's snoring was gradually getting louder or the classical music coming from his cell that meant Hermione was calling. Rolling over and grabbing it, he brought it under the blanket and answered. However, before he could voice a single sound Hermione had already begun chattering.

"Don't tell me you and Ron are still in bed! You're going to be late at this rate! What did I tell you about setting an alarm? Honestly Harry, you're already lazy!"

"Uh...Hermione it's like," he brought the blanket down underneath his chin to see the clock, "it's like only 6 in the morning. Wait, how long you've been up? Since like midnight?"

She scoffed at him, "No, of course not. Unlike you two I don't play video games until the sun is rising."

"The sun isn't up yet."

"Harry!"

"Alright, alright." Harry sat up and shoved the covers back. Taking his pillow, he threw it at Ron sleeping on an air bed atop the floor. The red head gasped and sat up in shock clutching his head.

"Bloody hell mate! What was that for?"

Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, "Mission accomplished Mione. Ron is up and kicking."

"Good. Remind him to-"

"To clean himself up first then eat, right?"

"And not to shovel food down his throat. I'm about to leave soon actually. I can't wait to see you two at Hogwarts!"

"Super excited!"

"And Harry, please don't let any trouble find you today. Last year you-"

"Don't worry! I'll be fine. That isn't going to happen again."

She sighed but he could hear the smile in her voice, "See you two soon," and then she hung up.

"Was that," Ron yawned and rubbed his eyes, "Mione?"

"No, it was actually your mother. Ginny's got to ride with us after all." Harry enjoyed the look of shock and dread on his friend's face. He was finding it difficult to contain the laughter threatening to spill out of him.

"Well what about Fred and George," Ron nearly shrieked, "I thought they were taking her! We can't do it! The car’s already packed and full!"

"Yeah, with mostly your stuff."

"I need all of it!"

Yawning, Harry stood up and began grabbing clothes from his dresser, "Relax. I was joking."

"Right," Ron made to stand, "I knew that." Harry conveyed his disbelief in rolling his eyes.

"Mione said no eating until you've showered and brushed your teeth." At the other boy's exasperated sigh, "Well I supposes we can just _say_ you did. But you've got to do it after."

"Agreed." Ron stood and headed toward the door, "Anything in particular you want to- Whoa!" Nearly falling, he stepped to the side as the door opened.

"Oh! You're already up!" There stood Harry's mother. Red hair fell on her shoulder and down her back in waves; the same green coloured eyes looked at him with surprise. She laughed and smiled knowingly, "I'll bet you two are hungry. How about pancakes and bacon for breakfast?"

"That'd be great!" Ron beamed at her, overjoyed with being offered food.

"Thanks mum, I'll be down after showering." Harry headed out the door with his bundle of clothes in his arms.

His mother ruffled his hair affectionately and kissed his head, "Don't take too long, leave some hot water for your father."

"Yeah, yeah, I will."

Harry was honestly looking forward to another year of college. Last year was a little rough as he didn't really know what he was doing, but knew this year was going to be better. He could feel it. What Hermione had mentioned wasn't even that big of a deal. Okay, so it kind of was. Somehow he'd left his wallet at home last year. It was kind of...illegal driving without his license. His mum had been extremely worried when she found out. But his father was completely cool with it. Congratulated him even since he didn't get caught. Mum said dad was a pretty bad influence on him. Sirius only made it worse. At least Remus tried to instill good behavior in him. Harry was going to miss them for the next few months. 

After drying off and getting dressed, Harry wondered if it was even worth it to attempt to tame his hair. It was a dark brown, borderline black, and stuck up in every direction. Grabbing the comb, he made a half assed effort to make at least one lock stay flat. It sprang back up stubbornly. Subsequently he gave up. Before leaving the bathroom, he made sure to conceal his scar underneath makeup as he did every single day. In his room he found Ron had cleaned up the air bed, stashing it away in the bag. The blankets were folded on top of his bed with the pillow on top. It couldn't be Ron's doing; mum probably prompted him to do it. Grabbing his wallet he shoved it into his back pocket. He did the same to his cell. Quietly, he padded down the stairs. He was hoping he wouldn't be surprised by-

"Harry!" Dammit. Harry was pulled into his dad's arms for a hug. And then he was given a noogie.

"Dad! My hair!"

"It's perfect now!" Harry struggled out of his father's hold. He glared at the older man with equally atrocious hair.

"It's never perfect."

"Oh yes it is! Exactly like me and boy was I a heart throb when I was your age!" Harry had heard many of these stories. His dad bragged constantly how he couldn't keep the ladies off of him. And he liked to tell it in great detail, and exaggeration, of how he won his mother's heart. Harry was pretty sure he could quote him by this point.

With his dad following and chatting, Harry headed to the kitchen. Ron was setting the table and his mum was flipping pancakes.

"Oh James, Harry doesn't want to hear that. How about you help me with the bacon instead?"

"Of course! Happy to help, Lily!" Walking over to her, Harry's dad hugged her from behind and kissed her. Ron made a face and Harry snorted in amusement at the red head. Shifting over to him, Harry sat down.

"Not gonna get a girl with that attitude Ron," he whispered quietly, grinning cheekily. The grin became bigger when Ron stuck his tongue out at him.

After breakfast, Harry made sure to double check everything in the car while Ron went to shower. A white Mazda 6 Saloon, courtesy of his godfather who enjoyed spending lavish amounts of money on him. Honestly Harry found himself a bit uncomfortable with it; he himself was modest and didn’t like to flaunt his wealth. The Potters were wealthy but his mother had come from the middle class. She'd drilled modesty into his father's character. Apparently he'd been horrible as a teenager. Mum described him as a stag, or also an egotistical king of the forest. Harry could see it. After all, it was difficult to reform someone completely and his father retained a bit of his bombastic characteristics.

The boxes were labeled with either his or Ron's name written on top. Counting them made Harry certain they were all there. Closing the boot, he went back inside.

"Harry," his mother gestured to the kitchen table, "I've packed some food for you and Ron. Just some simple things you won't need to refrigerate."

"Thanks, I'll make sure Ron doesn't eat it all in a day." Grabbing the grocery bags, Harry walked out again and took the to the car putting them in the back seat. Ron had come out as well to lean against the side of the car.

"What'd she pack?"

"Snacks."

"Well duh, thanks Mr. Obvious. Where would I be without your four eyed self?"

"Hmm," Harry stood up straight and scratched his chin thoughtfully, "well if you didn't know me you wouldn't be friends with Hermione so you'd probably be at home cause you'd be a high school dropout."

"Wow. Thanks for the confidence in my intelligence," Ron stated scathingly.

"You're welcome. But you know, if I didn't know Hermione I don't think I would've done as well as I did in school either."

"True that mate, think we should tell her?"

"No, I'm pretty sure she knows." Looking over at the house, Harry felt a pang of sadness. He was always melancholic leaving, but also excited. It was rather conflicting. His parents came out holding hands. The old man was in his police uniform, still tucking the shirt in the back. Mum wore a long white lab coat over her green blouse and black skirt; she worked at the pharmacy at the other end of town. Harry grinned up at his dad as the man clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well prongslet, this is it. A second year in college!"

"You talk like this is the last you'll see of me."

"I'm hoping you'll socialize more this year. Partying, drinking, you know."

"Aren't you supposed to tell me _not_ to do that?"

"James, you're supposed to uphold the law! Not encourage him to break it!"

"Oh come on, it's not illegal! Sides, what's life without getting into a bit of trouble?" So usually most of the time his dad's advice was good. Well actually Harry guessed it wasn't. It typically went along the lines of 'don't be a bore, go live on the edge of the law'. Harry was really interested in figuring out who the hell let his dad be a cop. And why he still had his job. Him and Sirius combined were pretty bad. But if Harry was gong to be arrested, he'd like one of them to do it. They were pretty chill and would probably let him off. Not that Harry was going to do something unlawful.

"Be good and do your best," his mother hugged him tight nearly suffocating him, "and say hello to Remus and Severus-"

"Make sure you pull a real good prank on that guy."

"James!” She admonished. Back to Harry, “Don't irritate Severus more than he usually is." Harry really hoped they told him the story of why they knew that particular professor sometime. "Promise you'll write every week."

"Yeah I will, just like last year. Bye," he pecked his mother's cheek, "love you. I'll call when I get settled in." Getting into the car, Ron was already in the passenger seat. He made a gagging face. "Hey," Harry hissed, "you do the same to your mum."

"Well...yeah..." Harry lightly punched the red head's shoulder. As he pulled out of the drive way, his parents were waving goodbye.

"Do me a favour and call Neville. He should already be heading to Hogwarts."

"Sure." After a few seconds of trying to find his phone, he called the other boy. "Hey it's Ron!"

With a scrunched face of irritation Harry grumbled, "Not so loud."

"Haha, sorry. I annoyed Harry too...Geez you guys and your cars. When are you going to get me one?...Neville I was kidding, of course you're not gonna get me a car. But you know if you get a new one you could give me that one."

"Really Ron?"

The red head dismissed Harry's comment with a wave of his hand. "Well it sounds like you'll be there at the same time as us. Wouldn't want to start prepping our room for the year without you...I didn't pack a whole lot." Harry snorted in disbelief. "I figured it'd be slightly cramped with three of us in a room...Well it sounds like you're on a roll. See ya there." As he hung up, Ron shot Harry an affronted look. "I did not pack a lot."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that."

* * *

 

After about two hours Hogwarts loomed in the distance. Harry supposed it was a typical campus. There were two main roads: Clock Tower Avenue ran south to north and it was the main entrance road, the other entrance road was Knockturn Alley and was farther down toward the Great Lake; towards its middle was the intersection with Diagon Alley, the other main road. This separated the school into four parts, much like a grid with each section having one dormitory and at least one academic building. Gryffindor had the sport fields along with the gym, art and drama buildings, and the health center. Slytherin was to the right and had the science, math, and technology buildings; they also had a view of the Great Lake. Ravenclaw was below and had the library and humanities building. To Ravenclaw's left lay Hufflepuff with the auditorium, music building, dining hall, and administration building.

Making a left hand turn into the campus, the car passed below the Clock Tower, the entrance of Hogwarts. Two towers came up on both sides of the avenue and above the road was a bridge connecting them. The left one chimed the hour with a bell, the right had a clock face on all four sides. It was rather impressive. Harry remembered being intimidated by it his first year. He turned into the parking lot closest to the administration building. 

"Hey," Ron leaned forward and pointed out a navy coloured  Nissan Qashqai, "Neville beat us!" The driver's door opened and said boy came out. Harry swore he'd grown another inch. Weren't you supposed to stop growing once you were an adult? Swerving into the space to the right, Ron and Harry waved to him. Neville grinned joyously at them. Quickly Ron tumbled out and high fived the brunette.

"Damn Neville, it looks so much better in person! Can I touch?"

"Uh, sure?"

"Great!" Ron began running his hands along the side of the car and inspecting it thoroughly. "So much better than that photo you sent me."

"So Neville," Harry began, "how've you been?"

"Okay I guess,” Neville absentmindedly scratched the side of his face. “Getting that was the only highlight of summer. I finally made my Grandmother proud of me because of my performance last year. But...," his brow scrunched up and he frowned worriedly, "she said she'd take it away and drive it herself if I slip up."

Well that sounded like her. While Harry had never met Augusta Longbottom himself, Neville spoke of her so frequently he felt like he had met her. "Kinda harsh. But I'm sure you'll do fine. You make pretty good grades."

"Except in chemistry..."

"Who does? Snape's pretty strict. But if you make the effort to go to him for help he's actually...tolerable. Well it might just be to me. And snot nosed Malfoy." Harry supposed that was one of the perks of his mum knowing Professor Snape. The man frequently called him a brat or an idiot, but the tone he used wasn't extremely spiteful. The one compliment he had been given by the man was 'at least you inherited your mother's brain'. It meant a lot to Harry that his morose chemistry teacher didn't hate him as much as all the other ‘egotistical’ students. However, Harry would still never call Snape his favorite teacher.

"I think he's okay with you. If I step into that office he'll probably just go ahead and fail me..."

"He's _tolerable_ with me. There's a difference. And he can't fail you!"

"Yeah!" Ron butted in loudly, "And if he does I'll make his nose look even worse!"

"You're going to be the one he fails Ron," Harry grumbled heading toward the administration building, "and let's not even think of the shit Hermione would do to you." Neville and Ron followed behind him.

"I think she'd understand. We gotta make sure Neville gets the best marks! I'm not gonna let him lose that sweet ride!"

"Um... Thanks." Neville leaned in close to Harry and whispered, "He's overdoing it..."

"A bit."

Inside the building, there were a couple students milling about. The interior was lush and regal with a baroque theme. Many of the buildings interiors reflected different time periods to better teach the students history and art. Or something like that Harry supposed. At the front desk was Ms. Thomsonicle-Pocus, an elderly woman with the thinnest lips who sat with the straightest back. While a bit rough around the edges and always upholding the rules with an iron fist, she was understanding of students' needs. She greatly reminded Harry of Professor McGonagall.

As they approached she didn't glance up but she did acknowledge them, "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom. You'll be needing your dorm keys I presume? And we'll also need to take your picture for the ID cards. Is there anything besides that? Schedules? Parking decal?"

"No, we've got those already. Thank you." She nodded ever so slightly and resumed tapping away at the computer keys. After a few moments, her lips got thinner and she looked up at them.

"It appears that there is a problem with your dorm assignments." Harry sighed; of course there was a problem. There was always a problem when he was involved. "Over the summer we changed the dorm policies. As you know, the maximum number of students in one room was three. That had been changed to two. Do not fret though," her grey eyes turned downward back to her screen, "it can be easily fixed."

"Why were we not notified?" Harry inquired.

"The policy was added mid July. Late, but the board deemed it necessary. Letters were sent out to the students it affected and new dorm arrangements were made. Unfortunately, it seems the system we use to do this never recognized your situation. I will have to move one of you else where. Despite the campus being nearly full, there is a room occupied by a single student. Mr. Potter, I am placing you in there."

A few more taps on the computer keys and she got up, "Come." She beckoned them to the back room. The three boys followed, standing toward the doorway. Harry's stomach was doing flips. He needed to know exactly where he was being placed with and who. Neville, Ron, and him had been talking of sharing a dorm all summer and Harry had really been looking forward to it. Now he was going to have to make adjustments. But if he was forced to be in the same room as Malfoy or someone from his gang, Harry would climb back into his car and leave immediately.  Or that is what he would really like to do. His mum would be extremely pissed at him. And that was still an understatement.

Ms. Thomsonicle-Pocus gestured to a chair with a dark backdrop behind sitting in front if a camera. "You three should remember this from last year. Mr. Longbottom, you first." She had them go in alphabetical order and once finished the ID cards were printed off with all their information. From a cabinet, she fetched two small envelopes and handed them to Ron and Neville along with their ID cards.

"These contain your dormitory access card and your dorm room key. Mr. Potter," Harry snapped back into focus from all the negative emotions he had and looked in her direction, "I will retrieve your access card and key." After handing him his ID card, she vanished into an even smaller room. It was really more like a closet of sorts. Harry observed the card. His photo was okay. Wasn't any worse than last year's when his hair was in an even worse state somehow. But it really hadn't improved a whole bunch either. His smile looked forced and his glasses slightly slanted.

"I think I've got more freckles now...," Ron whined. "How's yours Neville?"

"It's okay. I think these types of pictures never look the best." Harry nodded his head in silent agreement.

The elderly lady came back quickly and handed Harry his things. The access card read _Slytherin_ written in silver old English script upon a lush dark green background. Wonderful. Slytherin was where all the more pompous students lived, the ones who ranked in the top twenty percent and showed off their wealth. That dormitory however was exclusively upperclassmen, third and fourth years. Harry supposed the good thing was that it at least ruled out him having to dorm with a particular blonde douchebag. And the other good thing was the view. But that was pretty much it. The key had a tag with the room number and his name in the same colour scheme: _Harry Potter 317_. They followed the lady back to the front desk.

As she sat down Harry questioned, "Can you tell me who’s my roommate?"

The clicks started back up again and once paused she spoke, "Tom Riddle."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided that I will do smut scenes, but they'll be a long ways off. I forgot to mention this last chapter, but I will try my hardest to update this regularly on Saturday.

Tom Riddle. That was the guy Harry was the supposed to share a dorm with? Everyone knew Riddle. A 3rd Year, top of the social hierarchy, Vice-President of Student Government, and ranked number one in his year. Also known as a heart throb, the girls pretty much fell at his feet cause of his dashing looks. It was quite easy to spot Riddle on campus. People turned their heads when he walked by, uncouth language suddenly hushed, and people stood up straighter. Harry couldn’t really recall anything pertaining to the older student’s personal life though. The one thing he was certain on was that Riddle definitely came from a wealthy background. That was the only way Slytherins would have paid him any attention, and in order to get somewhere you _had_ to be acknowledged by the Slytherins. They were the ones in charge, standing at the top. Slytherin was the elite of Hogwarts and you could only join their ranks if you showed your worth to them. Joining without recognition was like jumping into a pit of pythons with nothing but the clothes on your back. They would slither underneath layers of cloth, squeezing out everything personal until you were left fully exposed and vulnerable, only surviving if they were merciful. And here Harry was having to live with the prince of the snakes.

"Isn't there anywhere else you can put me?" Harry begged. He didn't think he'd survive a month with Riddle, something was bound to go wrong between them.

“I’m afraid there is nowhere else. I'm sure Mr. Riddle will be understanding of the situation. After all, he is one of Hogwarts’ model students." That didn't guarantee Harry’s safety at all. Biting the inside of his cheek, he nodded in resignation.

"Alright. Well, thanks." A slight nod in recognition and the clicks resumed.

Walking out, Ron expressed his grievance at Harry's situation. "Riddle! He'll groom you so you'll walk like him! And talk like him! He's gonna ruin you!"

"It shouldn't be that bad, right? I mean, you can tell all of the teachers like him," Neville attempted to bring some optimism into the problem. Of course, it _was_ true that quite a few of the teachers liked him. Even Professor Snape seemed okay with him, which really said something.

"He struts about like he owns the school!" Ron fumed in response. The description was pretty accurate.

"But he's also helpful. He-"

"Neville, don't defend the asshole! Think of Harry having to deal with him the entire year!"

"Ron, it's okay. I'll just...try not to get in his way." However, Harry mostly said that to ease his friend’s worries. It most certainly wasn’t okay, but Harry was going to put forth his best effort in not pissing Riddle off the first day. Would he even be able to tell if he pissed the boy off though? Because Riddle wore a façade of calamity, presenting himself as a sophisticated pristine student. Perhaps the only way Harry would realize the damage he’d done was when Riddle’s mask began cracking and there was no going back.

"Like you're _not_ going to piss him off,” Ron retorted quickly.

"He has a point Harry." And now Neville was agreeing with the red head.

"Oh come on," Harry griped, "have some faith in me! So I've got a little of a smart mouth. I can restrain it."

"Not for an entire year," Ron pointed out, and it was unfortunately the truth.

Harry sighed exasperatedly and shoved his hands into his pockets, "Look, I'll just do my best to get along with him. Maybe he's not as bad as we think we is- don't give me that look Ron. I'm doing my best to find the silver lining here."

Ron scoffed, "Silver lining my ass."

"Ronald Weasley!" The three boys whirled around quickly to face a fuming Hermione charging straight at them, teeth exposed like one pissed lioness. Ron quickly began to step back in panic as she began jabbing a finger in his direction. Harry had the same idea as Neville; they both took three huge steps out of Hermione's way, not wanting to be scolded as well while she was enraged.  

"Don't be so foul! What if a professor heard you?" Her finger jabbed Ron’s chest, the freckled boy flinching each time.

"But Mione, no one's here except us!" Ron attempted to placate her with reason, daring to intervene between her finger and his chest by carefully grabbing her wrist and forcing it back.

Hermione receded slightly as she crossed her arms angrily, stating venomously, "You are standing in a public parking lot in front of the administration building. Take a good look around yourself." Harry had scanned the area earlier. While students would be showing up here periodically, right now there were only a couple other people. Even though he understood Hermione’s concern, he thought she was kind of overdoing the scolding.

Deciding to save Ron from her wrath, Harry abruptly diverted the conversation, "Hermione, it's great to see you!"

She gave Ron a nasty look with tight lips, then turned to Harry and relaxing all her features into joy hugged him tight. "Harry, please tell me you're not in trouble."

"Yeah, about that...," Harry began to brief her on what happened.

"You get to room with Tom Riddle!" Harry grimaced at her positive tone. Hermione looked so enthusiastic, as if the were talking about two completely people. But Harry knew that she’d heard him right. Hermione had good faith in students who achieved top marks and seemed to be making a good difference in life, which was how Riddle seemed.

"You make it sound like a good thing." Harry edged away from her discreetly, moving closer to Neville as she was probably still mad at Ron.

"Oh but it is!" Brown eyes gleamed at him not noticing his dismay, "He'll be such a good influence on you! You'll never forget about an assignment and think of how much he can help you with your studies." Harry nodded his head in false agreement not trusting his voice.

"Are we even talking about the same person?" Ron piped in.

In response the red head earned a cutting look, "You could learn a thing or two from him Ron."

"I'd rather not." As the two engaged in a heated exchange full of pointing fingers and screeching tones, Harry decided with Neville that they'd go to the Gryffindor dorms and unload Ron's boxes. Afterwards Harry would head to Slytherin and settle in. With practiced ease, Harry maneuvered his two best friends into his car and pulled out of the parking lot with Neville behind. The parking lot for Gryffindor was toward the northern end of the campus, all the way up Clock Tower Avenue and then a left onto Privet Drive. Gryffindor's two towers reached high into the sky being seven stories tall, the right for females and the left for males. Harry and Neville parked as close to the entrance as possible.

"Hey guys," Harry interrupted his friends. After waiting for acknowledgement and receiving none, "Guys, do you really have to do this right now?"

"Harry, don't you pay any attention to Ronald! He's a bad source of information about Tom,” Hermione lectured crossing her arms irritably.

"Tom! Don't say his name like you swoon over him!" Ron held his hand over his heart in exaggerated shock.

"I do not! Just because you can't admit he's a good person doesn't mean I need to give him the cold shoulder." Ignoring them, Harry got out and moved to the back. "Ron, get your but over here and help unload your stuff. Where are we taking them exactly?" He didn't get a response from the ginger who was ignoring Hermione so well it seemed he had also tuned out the rest of the world. Looking over at Neville who was coming over, Harry rose an enquiring eyebrow.

"Three sixteen," the taller boy answered grabbing one of the boxes.

"Should I even help bring these up?" Harry grabbed another box.

"No, I think we've got it."

"Right," Harry watched as Ron and Hermione exited his car, the latter with a peeved expression. Ron himself looked rather pissed too. After a few seconds Ron began to help, muttering about the nerve of Hermione. The bushy haired girl began to talk with Harry, pointedly not acknowledging Ron whatsoever.

"Tom has been here since around the time I arrived so I imagine he's either in the library or his room. I believe you should stay in your dorm so you can make sure to run into him and explain your situation."

"Yeah, I was thinking of doing that." Well actually he hadn’t made any plans beside setting up his part of the room. But now that he did think bout it, Riddle should turn up while he was doing that. Harry just hoped his roommate wouldn’t be irritated at having to live with another person thrust upon him.

"I'm sure he'll be understanding to your situation Harry." Was his worry that obvious? As Ron set the last box down on the sidewalk, she hugged Harry tightly pressing his arms to his sides. "If you need anything just call or text, okay?"

"Hermione," Harry gasped for breath trying to worm out of her grip, "you make it sound like I'm walking to my death."

Luckily she noticed and backed off a little but kept her hands on his arms to keep his focus on her, "I'm just worried about you Harry. Would you like to meet up when you're settled?"

"That'd be nice. How about in front of the library?"

"Yes, that sounds good. Neville, would you like to join us?" Neville looked up from unpacking his vehicle.

"Sure, once Ron and I are done. I think it might take a while though. But we'll show up eventually." Nodding, Harry got back in his car.

While waving Ron yelled, "See you later mate!" Harry really hoped a few hours would diffuse the tension between his friends.

Slytherin was a tall rectangular building next to the lake. The second, third, and fourth floors had a balcony enclosed by a black iron railing. Harry assumed it was in front of each floor's common room. There were quite a few cars already there leaving only the farthest spaces remaining. He felt uneasy about how well his fit in with the rest, all shiny and obviously well cared for. Mulling over what to do, Harry decided it best to go to his new dorm first. Perhaps Riddle was already there and could help bring the boxes up.

Sliding his dorm key through the card slot, the red light turned green and with a soft click the door unlocked. Walking into Slytherin, Harry felt even more out of place and shivered from the cold interior. The theme was Gothic Victorian, dark and filled with elegance. The entrance had ornate chairs, dark green cushions seemingly made of the finest materials, and the walls decorated with intricate silver patterns. A silver chandelier hung from the ceiling giving off a soft dim green glow. The front desk was made of dark wood with lavish carvings. A girl with short brown hair sat there with her laptop in front. She was watching Harry take in his surroundings.

"Uh, hi," Harry started clumsily. He berated himself mentally for his awkwardness, knowing that was all it would take for most Slytherins to realize he didn’t belong here.

She inclined her head to the left, "Males are on the left side of Slytherin. The stairway is located beside the common room on this floor."

"Thanks." And he really was; she wasn’t chewing him out yet. Hopefully she couldn’t get anything out of a one worded response to use against him.

"May I enquire about your name?"

"Um sure, Harry Potter." There he went again showing nervousness.

"Emma Vanity.” Had he heard that name before? He felt he had, but didn’t know from where. “I suggest you take some speaking classes Harry." The way she said wasn’t exactly unfriendly, but it wasn’t particularly friendly either. She had a neutral tone that lacked a threatening undertone which Harry expected from Slytherins. It gave him hope that maybe not all of them were egotistical children of corporate leaders.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." The girl resumed her work, ignoring him. Harry was perfectly fine with that. He really didn’t like being noticed too much. Taking the staircase, Harry headed up to the third floor where 317 was located at the end of the hall. On the embellished door were two nametag slots, the top one was filled out in pristine cursive script: _Tom Riddle 3rd Year_. Damn he had nice handwriting, like someone from the 18 th century. Knocking, there was no reply from within. Fumbling for his key, Harry unlocked the door and stepped inside.

The room was fashioned with a dark wooden floor and walls as was the furniture. Walking into the foyer, to the left was the bathroom and to the right two closets. In front of the bathroom lay the sink and a mini fridge with a microwave on top next to the sink. Harry further ventured into the second section of the dorm. It seemed Riddle had claimed the right side of the room. The bed's headboard was to the wall separating the section from the closets. His desk and dresser took up the area between the footboard and the farther wall from the door. On the left was the space Harry figured he’d take. The bed's headboard was to the left wall with the footboard facing Riddle's bed. The bed had been lofted up to allow the desk and dresser to be shoved underneath with adequate head room and space for the shelves atop the backboard of the desk. This allowed the back left corner to be used as a living room. There was a small couch and a chair forming a corner around a TV and a coffee table. Harry really couldn’t picture Riddle watching any TV. Well, maybe something about history. Windows were along the left, since it was a corner room, and back wall covered with dark green curtains of all things. Curiously, Harry inspected Riddle's area. His desk was neat and the two shelves above were not cluttered. After a few seconds, Harry realized Riddle had organized his books alphabetically and by their subject. The older student had left his laptop closed on top of the desk and toward the wall was a small black metal 3 drawer organizer filled with paper, on top were pen and pencil holders and a container for paper clips. The man even had a printer sitting on the left side.

"Pardon me," Harry recoiled in surprise and whirled around to the door, "but may I ask who are you and what are you doing here?" There stood Tom Riddle. Tall with black hair neatly combed to frame his pale face, he was clad in a white dress shirt underneath a dark vest decorated with silver patterns. His dress pants were black and so were his shoes. He looked like he had his clothes tailored specifically to his measurements; they fit his figure that well. The way he stood was straight as an arrow, shoulders back showing dominance like a snake catching a wayward creature in his territory. Sharp cerulean eyes locked with his emerald ones. Harry felt uncomfortable underneath the calculative gaze and fidgeted with his shirt.

"Harry Potter. I got moved here, cause there was a problem with the room I was assigned. Cause there were three people originally but they changed the policy to two people. So, yeah, that's why I'm here."

"I see," Riddle's tone was calm and even, not jeering in any way. The corners of his lips raised as he decided the other occupant was no longer a threat, "Don't be so restless Harry. I don't bite." He retrieved the empty card from the door and crossed the threshold in long strides to hand it to Harry along with a pen. "You should fill this out first. I presume your possessions are in your vehicle?"

"Yeah, that's right." Quickly he scribbled on the card: _Harry Potter 2nd Year_.

"What untidy handwriting you have,” Riddle leaned beside Harry to watch him, their shoulders nearly touching.

"What keen eyes you annoyingly have,” grumbling, Harry retreated away and to the door.

"So you do have a backbone," the elder chuckled with mirth as he followed.

"Shut up Riddle,” with a shove, Harry’s name was messily displayed on the door.

"Now, now. No need to get so worked up. I was merely teasing you, child."

"Child?" Harry questioned indignantly. There was only a year between them, maybe one and a half. They were both young adults, who the hell was he calling a child?

"Hmm, yes. You are in the grade lower than I after all." Before Harry could retort, "Come, let us retrieve your belongings so you can settle in." Riddle shut the door and descended down the stairs with Harry trailing behind.

Under his breath Harry muttered, "Not a bloody child." Somehow, Harry got the sense that Riddle heard him. Once outside he took Riddle to his car.

"You're wealthy," Riddle observed. "You will fit in nicely here at Slytherin." If Harry bothered to actually show it off, which he wasn’t planning on doing even though it _would_ put him in the other Slytherins’ good graces.

"Wealth doesn't mean anything to me." Taking out his keys, Harry unlocked his car and began unloading his things.

"Really? Please, elaborate. I'm afraid you baffle me."

"Maybe I will if you talk like a normal person." Seriously, who used ‘retrieve’ and ‘possessions’ in casual conversation?

"A normal person," the raven haired repeated ingidnantly. Harry wasn't sure if he'd insulted the man or not. "This is my normal vocabulary, Harry. You will have to get used to it." He lifted a box out and then another stacking them. It seemed like Riddle’s casual was the casual person’s formal. 

"Just talk to me like I'm not some stupid underclassman."

"I don't regard you as such at all, Harry."

"Oh my god stop saying my name like that. It's bloody creepy." Harry dropped another box on top of the one he’d just pulled out a lot harder than necessary.

"I enjoy saying your name, _Harry_ ,” Riddle’s purr of Harry’s name sent a frigid shiver down his spine and also a disgusted feeling settle in his stomach. “Since we are going to be living together for the school year, I believe we should be on a first name basis."

"Nah,” Harry replied attempting to sound unaffected, “you kinda put me off Riddle."

"My, what ever did I do you?"

"It's how you act. It's like," they walked inside carrying the boxes and their conversation paused in the presence of others who watched them in the corner of their eyes, probably wondering who was that walking with their Vice-President. Harry continued once they were in the safety of their own room, "It's like you've got this image of yourself that you're smarter and better than others. You show it in how you talk and walk. To sum it up, you flaunt your arrogance." They set the boxes down on the floor. Harry began opening them, making stacks with his things.

"This is what I get out of what you told me. You recognize I'm confident. And you believe that to be unfair. You are in short envious of me."

Harry looked up at him flabbergasted and shot back, "I'm not envious."

"Good. I'd rather there not be tension between you and I. I imagine it would,” Riddle dragged the last syllable out for a dramatic pause, “sour the room." Despite still being aggravating, Harry supposed he had a small point. There was no benefit in being ticked off at his roommate for the entire year.

"Yeah, okay. Just...don't sound so damn formal."

"I believe this is a good time for me to implement a rule between us.” Seating himself down at his desk so that he faced Harry, Riddle sat with his leg crossed and his fingers steepled, “No vulgar vocabulary. Agreed?"

"Will you be more informal?" Trying to match the elder, Harry sat with legs crisscrossed fingers folded in his lap with index fingers pointing up at Riddle.

"I suppose I could put forth the effort."

"And not have a belittling tone?"

Riddle raised an eyebrow at Harry inquiringly, seemingly curious about his statement, "Is that really what it sounds like?"

"Mmm yeah it does. You enunciate every single da," switching in the middle of the curse for a less crass word, "dang syllable. And you're voice. It's so...even. Like a," trying to come up with an example, "a politician. Or a therapist? It's just too proper."

"You are rather observant. However, I can't change the way I sound and speak so simply. But I believe you can follow my rule easily. After all, it is required you speak properly in the classroom." And he made another point. Riddle was already trying to change Harry, whether it was like Ron's idea of change or Hermione's Harry wasn't sure. But he supposed maybe he should curb his language. It'd make Hermione happy and if he dropped the words from his vocabulary there would be less scolding.

"Alright, I'll make the attempt." The box Harry just unpacked had been filled with books and office supplies. Lifting up a stack of tomes, he set them down on the desk.

"Good. I will make an attempt to be more casual.” His tone relaxed slightly, “Would you like help unpacking?" Harry was glad for the effort.

"Yeah, that'd be fine. Just don't organize my stuff. I don't think I'd be able to find anything."

"Organization," the taller boy got down on his knees to open another box, "is supposed to make it so it is easier to find what you need. Please tell me you aren't going to randomly shove those books into the shelves."

"I was thinking about it. Now I'm definitely going to do it." From behind, an exasperated sigh chastised him. "Go look at your own shelves to remind yourself that at least something in this room is orderly."

"Are you sassing me, Harry?"

"Not at all," Harry replied innocently, turning to meet Riddle's gaze. He expected to meet a look that appeared at least slightly vexed. But what he saw, Harry couldn't place at all. Was it...fondness? Or simple amusement? Either way the coldness had lessened and seemed warm, for Riddle at least.

The elder let loose a soft laugh, scaring Harry slightly. He really hadn’t expected such a reaction. "I am looking forward to this year with you. Already I can see it is going to be rather interesting. I admit, it has been a while since I've bantered with someone like this."

"Are you kidding me?” Harry exclaimed extremely surprised, “You're like a beacon for someone to argue with!"

Harry watched as Riddle neatly refolded the majority of his clothes, effectively getting all the wrinkles out. Such a perfectionist. "Well you see Harry, most people don't try to bicker with me. Why should they? I am one of the top students on campus, respected and well liked. You however seem to be the exception." The corners of his mouth turned upward warmly, leaving Harry even more confused at what he did to be able to see this side of Riddle. Or was this the snake speaking sweet words to entice his prey? "That is why I rather enjoy you. You don't bow. You don't look at me in admiration but as someone equal to you." Of course he was equal to Riddle. They were both people after all.

"So you do think you're better than everybody else."

"I am better. That is something I've proven over the years." Harry couldn’t believe Riddle’s ego. That statement pretty much solidified Riddle as an arrogant prat. 

"And you treat everyone else lesser than you, because that's what you believe," through tight teeth Harry responded. 

"Yes, and because I'm superior mustn't I assist those lesser than I?" A sweater was neatly folded as to minimize creases and then added to the growing stack, fingers treating the fabric as if it were a delicacy.

"But it's just to make yourself look good. It's exactly what a philanthropist does. The rich give to the poor in order to not seem greedy and to make them look better to the public."

"Nevertheless, aren't they still doing good?"

"It's not what you do that matters. It's the reasoning behind. So what if a lot of people benefit? It doesn't automatically make you a good person. I think that if someone sincerely wants to help, the won't publicize it. And you really sound like a conceited prick talking about being better than everyone else." Well actually Harry wanted to say douchebag but he figured that was probably pushing it.

"Because I'm confident?"

"Because you shove the fact into other people's faces,” Harry accused.

"That's where you are wrong, Harry." Quickly Harry turned around, pissed and about to rebuke Riddle. But they locked eyes again and the 3rd year held up his hand in a gesture for Harry to not interrupt. Leaning back against the desk, the shorter boy crossed his arms waiting for an explanation. Picking up a stack of clothes he'd just made neater, Riddle carried it over to the dresser. They were standing side by side now, and Harry watched him impatiently waiting for him to continue. Riddle began setting the clothes, shirts and sweaters, inside the drawer carefully and precisely. "I don't flaunt my brilliance. I am not attention seeking, yearning for praise. People merely see what I do and formulate opinions. They think me better than them, a genius of sorts. I don't deny it for I am. But I rarely actually tell people directly that I am quite superior. So no, I don't go around, as you put it, shoving the fact in people's faces."

"Then why tell me? Why not act modest and humble? Why be so upfront about it? Isn't it a risk to your image? Because most view you in a positive light? I could go around the entire school spreading rumours of your conceitedness." Harry stood up straighter now, wanting answers.

"Two reasons, Harry." Turning to face the shorter boy, Riddle stepped forward bringing them closer, never taking his eyes off Harry's. "One,” he held up a finger, “you're not going to. You're not that kind of person. Two,” another finger, “even if you did spread rumours, no one would believe you."

"I'm not intimidated by you Riddle." Harry took another step closer threateningly, their chests nearly touching.

“I am well aware of that. But I stand by the beliefs I’ve made about you based on my observations.” Backing away, not in defeat but in victory, he grabbed another stack of clothes to put in the drawers. "But besides that, as roommates I believe it to be good manners if I didn't wear a facade around you. Honesty is the first step to building a good relationship, is it not?"

"I thought it was kindness."

"I am being kind to you. Look at me, helping you out here." Riddle held up a shirt and looked at Harry, empathizing the point he was making.

"I can't tell if that was a jab or not."

"Take it however you like, Harry." Harry wondered if he really would survive a year with Tom Riddle. He wasn’t just a snake; he was full of venom and had fangs sharpened to a point. One false move and Harry would be dinner.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments!

For someone so meticulous, Riddle worked promptly and efficiently helping Harry settle in. But he was also so damn pretentious. Everything had to be _just_ right down to the last detail. Harry had started to realize this characteristic of Riddle greatly dominated his overall personality. His head was pounding from pulling his brown hair so much in frustration and he could feel the imprints his nails had seared into his palm. If Riddle didn't agree with how Harry organized his things, he'd say so and make a 'suggestion' which actually meant Harry had to do it or Riddle would take it upon himself to do the task. But how the hell was Harry supposed to find anything if everything wasn’t organized by his own preferences? Riddle was far too confusing and complex; Harry told him that straight to his face which resulted in Riddle ‘simplifying’ the organizational system he’d set up. Thankfully he stayed away from Harry’s books; they were precious to Harry and he wouldn’t let Riddle even dare to touch once. Well, he could touch the textbooks but Harry was fairly certain Riddle already knew all of the information in them. It wouldn't be so bad if the 3rd year wasn't so exact with his suggestions using a hundred words instead of like three. And if he didn't make them so often. Once finished, Harry collapsed in his desk chair and examined his space praying Riddle wouldn’t try to make another demand. The taller boy hummed in satisfaction. Harry took that as a good sign. But as Riddle opened his mouth Harry felt his hope crash and shatter. He did _not_ fancy being stuck here the rest of the day.

"Do you have anywhere to be, Harry?" It was said so calmly and neutral, no hint of instigating another change to the room.

Suspiciously Harry watched Riddle sort through a folder and take some documents out, "Why?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to have lunch with me. We could discuss our living arrangements in detail." He was still using his light tone, perhaps seeing how tired Harry was of his perfectionist attitude. The brunette thought it over. While he'd rather spend time with his friends, he doubted Ron and Neville were finished. They probably got sidetracked. Well, it was probably Ron that got sidetracked. And he guessed Riddle and him really did need to discuss living together. It was already obvious they were going to need to sort out a lot of issues before sleeping tonight.

Harry held up a finger, "On one condition."

"And that would be?" Riddle looked up at him, giving the younger boy his unwavering attention. Green could only keep contact with blue for a few seconds before becoming far too uncomfortable under such a fixated gaze and having to look away.

Harry got up and stuffed his feet in his shoes ungracefully as he attempted to not seem so bothered, "You pay for it."

"I must pay for it?" Riddle inquired curiously.

"Yeah, and you'll get something in return: my company."

Riddle made a thoughtful sound as he stood, "I don't believe that counts. We are sleeping in the same room throughout the entire school year after all." Riddle followed Harry out, locking their dorm behind them. "You cannot return the favour with something I already have." Harry wondered how someone could be so logical with the logic actually making complete sense.

Following behind the taller man Harry recognized continuing the tangent was rather pointless, "So...are you going to pay for the two us?"

"Yes, I had already decided prior to asking you."

That surprised Harry. "Oh. I didn't think you would really do that."

Harry nearly ran into the other boy as Riddle stopped abruptly. He turned to look back at Harry quizzically, as if he was searching for answers within Harry’s emerald orbs. An explanation to why Harry acted the way he did. Why he was so different. As they stood on different steps, they were about the same height making it easier on Harry’s neck. It was nice not having to look up at the snake for once, but Riddle did seem slightly irritated. "I'm of the opinion it would be rude of myself to invite you and not pay for you. I do hope you do not regard me as such an uncivilized individual."

No, Riddle was definitely not uncivilized. Prude was a better term. "What do you hope to gain from this?" Perhaps he really was distrustful of strangers, but that wasn’t shocking with his history. Harry was only uncomfortable around people like Riddle who held themselves in such a high regard standing on their pedestal missing the world underneath calling it pathetic.

"You don't have much knowledge on manners, do you? I am in fact not trying to gain anything." Harry snorted in disbelief not caring if Riddle heard. He definitely was up to something. "Try to not have such a low opinion of me, Harry,” the elder admonished with a frown of disapproval. His tone lifted to be more casual and friendly, “As I am your upperclassman, it is my job to take care of you. I don't think you've eaten in quite a while and thus imagine you're quite hungry. Consider this my welcome to you." Yeah, he was definitely up to something. Might as well play along as the oblivious kid Harry was. Well, more oblivious than usual. He wasn’t even that dense though. Just didn’t pay that close attention to things. Which honestly wasn’t even his fault.

"I'll pay you back,” and Harry meant it.

"There's no need for that.” With a gentle smile, Riddle continued down the stairs.

Harry wasn’t about to let the matter go though, "But it's not right. I can't just let you go spending money on me like this."

"Why not?" On the second floor, Riddle headed down the hallway.

"Because I don't feel right about it." While he knew he was giving out too much to Riddle and it was probably going to cost him later, Harry felt like he _had_ to get Riddle to understand. So instead of just shrugging off the invasive question Harry had answered.

"That's an emotional response. What's the logical explanation? Why is it morally wrong to spend money on you and not expect to be paid back?" Standing in front of room 214, Riddle knocked gently. The cards neatly displayed the occupants' names: _Harper Avery_ and _Reynolds Rosier_. Harry thought over Riddle's question who seemed to be slightly irritated that there was no one inside. Getting down on one knee, he slipped the document underneath the door. Then he got up and beckoned Harry to continue following him downstairs.

"Well you’re right that you shouldn’t go around expecting to be paid back, it’d be like demanding it. But I still believe I have to pay you back. And I know this is still an emotional response, but I don’t like relying on people that much. See, this is mostly a problem that’s reasoned through emotion. Humans are emotional beings. But here’s the logical answer that you want so much. It's considered socially right to do it. Weren't you the one who said I lacked manners?" Harry watched the other’s expression trying to figure him out. It was incredibly obvious that elder valued logic more than emotion. For someone in such high standing, that was probably a bit dangerous. Because while Harry was sure Riddle could play emotion, he lacked the true viewpoint of emotion.

Riddle held the door open like a gentleman as the younger boy stepped outside. "Hmm, so I did,” he mused lips curving upward. “You're doing an excellent job of being polite too. If you feel so passionately obligated to repay me,” the way he said it made Harry cringe, “you may do so."

"Are you mocking me," Harry asked feeling a bit insulted. Once again he wanted to know who the hell talked like that normally. ‘Passionately obligated’? Either he was about to bang Riddle’s head against a wall or his own. Probably both if this continued.

"No, that would be rather rude. What I said was a nod to your earlier response of emotion being the explanation, Harry." Suppressing the urge say something biting back,  Harry decided instead to just let the conversation disintegrate. It was a lot warmer outside compared to the cold interior of Slytherin. For Slytherin’s temperature not only ran chilly but the atmosphere was built on such frigid elegance, like a frozen icicle that dangled dangerously above one’s head. Harry was glad for the change for it was far more inviting. Now that Harry was really taking in his surroundings he had to admit the grounds around Slytherin were beautiful. The building was surrounded by slim trees with branches in a graceful waltz and flowers colouring the paleness of Slytherin with turquoise and pale pink roses. On the right was a yew tree, tall as a giant and branches creating a thick roof over a couple stone benches. Slytherin faced the Great Lake and if one walked straight all the way down the path they would encounter the Viaduct. It was a bridge made from gigantic slabs of rock that went over a narrow section of the lake. Beyond the bridge was the boathouse and the dock. Riddle did not have them go down there. Harry didn't really expect him to anyways as there wasn't anywhere to eat there. Well he supposed they could fish. The elegant boy definitely didn't seem like the fishing type though. At least, he didn't seem like the type to catch actual fish. For his fish were lured not by a pink wrinkled worm but by dazzling smiles that were the sun on cloudy days, but would scorch if one got too close. The path divided not far from the dormitory. Going left took them to the science buildings and Harry was steered toward them. The path went through a small canopy of the same trees from Slytherin, a beautiful fountain in the middle made from pristine white stone with a snake leering up at the center, water flowing from it's mouth sounding like a lullaby. Surrounding the fixture were stone benches engraved with floral patterns. Harry didn't recall ever spending much time in this particular area last year. Since he was closer now he imagined this would be a nice place to study. Hopefully it wasn't a popular threshold to cross.

The walk wasn't that long and soon the two science buildings were in view. Paracelsus Science Building, which had chemistry, biology, physics, and the environmental sciences, was tall and impressive. Harry thought it looked brooding too, but that was probably due to a particular professor that taught in there. Next to it was the Ptomely Science and Mathematics Building. Most simply called it Psamb pronounced like Sam. It contained psychology, computer science, and math. It looked brighter compared to its companion with its tall narrow windows. Between the two was Hog’s Cafe, home to all those with science majors. It was a two story building that had a modern look making it stand out squished between two ancient looking buildings. The first floor was the actual cafe. The upstairs was dubbed the work cafe which had real comfy chairs and plenty of places to charge one's laptop. There were always people in there either furiously working, sleeping, or playing video games. It could get quite a bit rowdy on a Friday night, especially when the tournaments started. There was a TV upstairs and the café allowed students to play with the consoles, as long as they were checked out and weren’t there past curfew.  

Walking in, Harry made his usual order and went to grab a seat by the window as Riddle ordered and paid. Taking out his cellphone he texted Hermione.

_hey_

_Harry, are you finished?_

_yeah right now I'm eating with riddle_

_Well I'm glad to see things are going splendidly between the two of you._

_im not sure bout that hes kind of an arrogant prick at times and then other times almost tolerable_

_Don't give him such a hard time Harry. I'm sure things will get better. You're probably still irritated at having a room change._

_nah pretty sure hes got a real big ego_

_I think what you mean is confident. He has every right to be so._

"What are you texting that makes you scowl like that?" A silky smooth voice questioned as if already knowing the answer.

Nearly dropping his phone from being startled, "Don't do that! Make some noise when you move." Harry looked up at Riddle irritably. The other man simply shrugged as he set the tray of food down between the two of them and took a seat. Despite being slightly bent over his meal, his eyes looked up and peered upward through the black locks of his fringe at Harry. The brunette sensed that a wry comment was about to spill from the other’s lips.

"I do make noise. You simply do not hear it." And there it was right on cue.

Harry brushed the comment aside, "Yeah okay. Give me a second,” and resumed his conversation with Hermione.

_lets meet up in an hour and a half k?_

_I expect you to detail everything and without being biased._

_alright i will try_

Harry shoved his phone in his pocket then took a better look at what Riddle was consuming. A chicken wrap. Of course. Harry's usual consisted of a chicken burger and chips. Before starting in on his lunch he gave Riddle a pointed look, "I swear, if you complain about my table manners I'm leaving."

An eyebrow was raised as if offended, "I'll make a note of that. But I do hope it isn't too deplorable. I also hope you don't attempt be discourteous merely to irritate me."

Harry grinned sardonically, "Wouldn't dream of it." They spent a few moments in silence eating. Harry had never seen someone eat fast food so prim and proper. The wrap was held delicately between fingers, only the tips being used as to avoid dirtying his palms. "Are you even human?"

"Pardon me?" At his scowling face Harry figured he'd actually insulted him. And right now he realized he didn't want to suffer through an offended Riddle. At least not until he understood the other better and understood what to expect. Because he was going to eventually offend the other some day and the result would not be pretty.

"Don't look at me like that. I wasn't trying to hurt your ego,” Harry made sure there was no taunting his tone, going for something casual like the one Riddle used now and then. Perhaps copying the other would diffuse the rising the tension. “It's just you're so...aristocratic like. To a crazy extent. Is there anything you do that's done lazily? That you half-a- that you don't put forth a whole bunch of effort?"

Riddle tilted his head slightly as he considered Harry's question. "If it is beneficial to do so, then yes. However, I'm afraid I can't see any good coming out of being lazy. I wonder though if we have the same definition for lazy." The raven haired man had finished and was leaning back looking completely relaxed. He was once again giving Harry his intense attention.

"Like to just sit around and do nothing."

"I consider it to mean to sit around doing nothing instead of doing something you should do. A bit like procrastinating."

"So do you? Just sit around and do nothing?" He had to be lazy some time, right? No one could just work all day long every second.

"At times.” Harry was filled with relief at that answer. At least a small part of Riddle was human. “Though I call it relaxation. It is important to unwind now and then to maintain good health." The elder suddenly leaned forward to rest his elbows upon the table, resting his chin against the tips of his fingers. "Now, to discuss our living arrangements. The easy things first. How do you sleep? I hope you don't snore."

"No, no snoring." Honestly Harry wasn't so keen to tell him what he actually did. But he imagined Riddle did kind of need to know. Reluctantly, half mumbling, "I sleep talk."

"Really? What do you say?" Riddle picked his head up slightly eyes becoming even more sharp and fixated.

Harry was unnerved by the other’s curiosity and responded vaguely, "Just things that don't make sense I guess. I don't do it often, just occasionally. Will it bother you?"

"Not at all. I am personally a silent sleeper." Eyes seemed understanding and the elder did not attempt to yank it out of Harry.

"Yeah I figured." Riddle smiled at that, knowing Harry really had already made the assumption.

"When will you be getting up? As a second year I assume you have mostly morning classes."

"Yeah, I've got a class every day at eight. So I'll get up at seven. And I bet even though you don't have morning classes you'll be getting up early anyways?"

"Why do you say it like it's a bad thing?"

"I'm not saying it like that. I was just making a guess. See, I've got this friend who's a lot like you and she gets up early even when she doesn't have to. So I figured you'd be the same." As Riddle’s interest was once gain piqued, Harry berated himself for saying too much.

"Who is this?" Harry wasn't sure if he should tell. Hermione and Riddle would drive him crazy if the both of them started showing up to help him study. It'd be a nightmare and one Harry was not keen on experiencing.

"A friend," he replied vaguely. If Riddle kept pushing then he'll simply answer more cryptically until he finally understood the message.

Harry felt uneasy as Riddle merely looked him with a pondering expression. Then he finally spoke, "Hermione Granger?" How the hell did he know that? "I'll take your expression as a yes. She _is_ in the Student Government, Harry. The female delegate for the second years. A brilliant young woman she is. If she sharpened her social skills, I imagine she would get a high position in the government."

"What do you mean by social skills? She socializes just fine." Harry felt angry at the other’s statement. Talk about being polite.

Riddle's tsking nose pissed Harry off further, "No need to get so defensive child. I hadn't meant to insult her. While I've seen that Hermione gets along well with people, I've also seen she is slightly clumsy maneuvering the social circle of the upper class. It is one thing to impress those above with intelligence and another to charm with eloquence. But with practice I'm sure she'll master it quickly."

Crossing his arms still irritated at the other, "You consider yourself perfect doing that?"

"Why ask a question you know the answer to?"

"Why answer a question with a question?" Harry was quick to retort with bite.

"Must you have such a smart mouth, Harry?"

Harry groaned letting his face fall into his hands, "Enough already, you're being childish!"

The other chuckled, "So I am it seems. Doesn't it delight you?" Lips curved around every syllable enunciating each individual sound.

"I swear I am going to get up and leave if you continue." The stupid smirk on Riddle's face merely got bigger. Harry had the urge to slap it right off, but instead he chose to bite the inside of his cheek to keep his urge contained. "So when in the morning should I expect your alarm to go off?" Once again he attempted to divert the conversation.

Riddle gave one final laugh at Harry’s childishness before answering, "Six thirty on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays. Tuesday and Thursday I have an eight o'clock class so I'll wake up at six. I think it would be beneficial for you to get up before seven so that you can eat breakfast."

"I've got Chemistry in the mornings. I'm not heading over to the dining hall just to come back to Paracelsus. And on Tuesday and Thursday I've gotta head over to Peverell Humanities Building for history so I'll probably just quickly grab a Starbucks' coffee on my way there. It's by the library anyways." Harry saw the slight twitch of annoyance around the corner of Riddle’s mouth.

"Very well, I just don't want you rushing. I presume you understand curfew?"

Of course he did. He hadgone to Hogwarts last year. "Yeah, no one should be out on campus before five or after ten. Quiet hours start at eight and lights out is midnight. That reminds me, who's the Room Assistance on our hall? I should let him know I'm living in Slytherin now." Riddle looked at him funny, resting his head against the palm of his hand. "What?" That prompted a soft chuckled to escape the other. Harry didn’t think Riddle had laughed this much in a while. Or was that even considered laughing? Did Harry truly amuse the elder so much?

"You didn't read the door closely, did you? I'm not sure whether to sigh from exasperation or laugh at the irony." So then the laugh earlier had been at Harry’s confused expression and not at the issue with room assistance.

Harry frowned as he tried to figure out Riddle's words. He nearly slapped himself as the realization dawned on him. "You're the RA. I should've realized that. Well then, that easily solves that. Is there anything you're not?"

Riddle’s smile broadened, "I'm flattered that you believe I can be anything and everything."

"Shut it Riddle,” Harry snapped. All of Riddle’s smiles were starting to piss him off. If not one of them was actually genuine by the end of the month he was going to ban the other from smiling all together. “You're going to go into the government, aren't you?" It was said with more accusation than a neutral questioning tone.

The tone went by ignored, "That's the idea. I'm working on a double major and a minor."

"Of course you are. Isn't that stressful though?"

"I suppose it could be but I'm an expert at managing my time. Majoring in Government isn't challenging as it doesn't require that many credits. Psychology is what I work in most since I need quite a bit of credit hours for that to successfully complete the major. My minor is in sociology which is also simple. I imagine you are also majoring in psychology?"

"Yeah. How'd you figure?" Honestly Harry knew how. He was unfortunately a bit of an open book and Riddle was a very proficient reader.

"Just the things you've been asking me,” he simply explained. “You seemed like the type to go into psychology. What do you hope to do with your major?"

"Become a criminologist. I want to help make the world a safer place." The statement sounded so naïve out loud.

"Quite altruistic of you. I hope you accomplish that."

"You don't think I can?" Harry glared at him, cerulean eyes unaffected by it.

He sighed in annoyance at Harry’s implication, "Don't twist my words Harry. I meant what I said."

"Sorry," Harry apologized, "and thanks, I guess?" For Riddle’s tone had sounded sincere, and Harry did want to believe in it.

Riddle quirked an eyebrow up quizzically at the last part, "You're welcome.”

The younger checked the time; he had to meet up with Hermione soon. And he was slightly glad for it as he was becoming increasingly uncomfortable in Riddle’s company. "Hey, I've got somewhere I need to be."

"Very well." Riddle pulled out his phone and handed it to Harry, "Please put your contact info in here."

"Right, you do the same." As Harry took Riddle's phone he handed his own to the elder. Once finished they gave them back. As Harry stood up, "I'll pay you back for the meal sometime."

"You needn't rush with that," he was assured pleasantly. Riddle stood up as well and offered his hand. Harry’s course hand held cool smooth skin and received a firm handshake. "I enjoyed conversing with you Harry. I'll see you around campus."

"Yeah, see you later." Harry waved cordially as he left Riddle, heading in the direction of the library. The other gave one simple wave and his lips were smiling as he looked forward to seeing Harry once again tonight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos! The story is a little slow paced and that's mainly for gradual character development. Our two main characters have lots of issues with each other after all. So once again, thank you for reading! :)
> 
> Also, a minor change in the last chapter as I hadn't realized I didn't correct it before posting. A character's name has been changed from Gwynn Rosier to Reynolds Rosier. He'll be showing up a little later.

Merlin's Library sat at the corner of Clock Tower Avenue and Diagon Alley. Not a far walk at all, just across the street. Hermione sat on a bench underneath a small tree, engrossed in a book. It looked like some pretty serious reading judging from it's thickness and old cover. Of course, Hermione would call it “light” reading. That girl would call reading the entire dictionary, that included every single page and word, easy. Even if she was told to read all the books in a particular section of the Library, Harry believed it would still be nothing she’d sweat over. He carefully sat down to avoid startling the bookworm, leaving a couple inches of space between them.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hmm," she responded which meant she would speak once she finished the section she was on. Harry patiently sat and looked around. The campus was getting a bit busier with more 2nd thru 4th years showing up. Some more would be coming tomorrow like Fred and George, but most be the 1st years. They got a welcoming from the college dean and a welcome feast. Albus Dumbledore, the president, was known for his friendliness with all the students. He was like a grandfather figure telling strange old stories and speaking strangely. And every student knew his most favourite candy: lemon drops. Tomorrow would be a busy day; a number of the students would be helping prepare for the 1st years' arrival with Student Government being the main ones overseeing the event. Harry hoped Riddle and Hermione wouldn't enlist his help. He really wasn't a people person.

When he heard the brunette close her book, Harry voiced a question, "Hermione, who's the male delegate for the second years?"

A tiny sigh, "You didn't pay any attention to the election, did you? It's Draco Malfoy."

"Are you serious? How the hell he'd get into a position of power?"

She have him a pointed look at his language but luckily she didn't comment on it, "I agree that he's horrible. But he does have connections and ran a convincing campaign.” She pursed her lips, “I'm worried about it because he'll probably abuse his power,” her sour look calmed, “but Tom will keep him in line."

"Because one person can make the rest look bad." Harry knew Riddle wouldn't let Malfoy disgrace him. He wouldn't let anyone embarrass him. That was the most important thing he’d learned about his room mate so far. And that Riddle could be an insufferable git with his nose stuck in the air.

"So," she shut the book with a thud, "tell me all about your morning with Tom."

Harry started by describing the Slytherin’s dorm which were rather nice, then to introducing himself to Riddle who startled Harry out of his skin, and finally to their conversations which were making Harry’s head hurt. He explained how conceited Riddle was, especially with his accent that was just so damn posh, and how much he creeped Harry out.

"...and he enjoys saying my name. A lot. It gives me chills the way he says it, like he's overly fond of me. I think he does it for kicks." Harry had thought of a lot more imagery to describe it but ultimately decided Hermione didn’t near to hear it. After all the way Riddle said his name was like a snake hissing it out seductively, rolling every letter on his tongue and tasting every syllable as if to imprint Harry’s name onto his tongue memorizing every detail. Hermione really didn’t need to know that.  

"Hmm," Hermione hummed thoughtfully, "perhaps it's his subtle way of showing you he'd preferred to be called Tom." Harry gave her an unconvinced look.

"I'm pretty sure that's not it,” he said slowly trying to get her to understand, “and I am _not_ going to call him that. That'd be like admitting I acknowledge his friendship, if it can even be called that."

"Harry,” Hermione shifted so her entire body was turned toward Harry, “have you considered perhaps letting go of your bias attitude and trying to befriend him?"

"Uh,” drawing out the sound thoughtfully then frowned and shrugged flippantly, “nope, can't say I have. Are you going to disregard every negative thing I say about him in an attempt to make him seem like a good person?"

"Tom is a good person," she huffed in frustration.

"Sure he is- ow!" Harry rubbed his head where she'd hit him with the heavy book. "That hurt...,” but he did have it coming.

"That was for your ignorance.” Her expression turned into confusion, “Why are you grinning like that?"

Laughing, "Cause you're still the same old Hermione. You don't take anyone's bullshit."

"Harry!" She attempted to look furious at him, but then broke out in a grin of her own while shaking her head. "What am I to do with you?" Hermione was one of Harry's dearest friends, practically his sister. When he said he didn't know what he'd do without her, he meant it. Hermione was logic and reason, the politeness to Harry's sarcasm and bluntness. Harry never entirely disrespected authority figures, but he was pretty sure he'd get into a lot of trouble with them for his smart mouth. And he never really _meant_ to be snarky, at least most of the time. It just sort of happened. Hermione acted as his buffer, giving advice on what to say if he had to meet with a professor. Ron was good for advice too, but most of it would probably get Harry in trouble.

Thinking about the future once again, "About tomorrow, when do the festivities start?"

"Well, we need to start setting up at nine. The first years are expected to show up around ten to eleven. First is check-in to the dorms.” Brown eyes looked at him eagerly, “Would you like to help?"

"Not really. Just asking so I know when I should stay inside. Ron and I will probably be in his room playing video games. Neville’ll probably join in too." Well, the taller boy would probably be more forced to play rather than voluntarily joining in.

"You really should help. We could use more people," she attempted to persuade him carefully not wanting to seem too expectant.

"I'm not a social person Mione."

"It'd be a lot more productive." It’s not like Harry needed to be productive though. He had two full free last days of summer vacation; he was going to savour them.

"At least you know I'll be awake," in the distance Harry saw two familiar looking people. "Ron, Neville, over here!" He waved them toward Hermione and him. Dishevelled hair showed they’d probably spent quite a bit of effort straightening their room.

"Hey!” Ron clapped Harry on the shoulder, “Tell me all about Riddle!" Once again Harry told the story of his morning. He attempted to be slightly less bias to placate Hermione. Key word being attempted. "So he is a dou-,” a stern look from Hermione and the red head opted for another word, “jerk."

"A bit." Harry could feel that there was still a little but of tension between Ron and Hermione. But for the most part it seemed they weren't being outright antagonistic toward each other which was an improvement. By the end of the day they’d be back to their usual little bickering.

The four of them gathered underneath the tree joking and laughing as they told stories of their summer. Hermione had apparently gotten a cat she described as precious. When she showed them it's picture on her phone, Ron proclaimed it to be the ugliest thing he'd ever seen. Harry agreed silently with that opinion but also believed that Hermione might be able to improve the creature. The exclamation brought about a debate on whether cats or dogs were better. Harry was a cat person as he’d grown up with one. His mum had found the poor thing somewhere and they ended up adopting it much to the initial dismay of his dad. Ron complained he was surrounded by cat people, despite Neville having said he enjoyed dogs more. A cat had tried to eat his toad when he was a child. Harry supposed that would kill any affection for cats for an eleven year old.

"And another reason why dogs are better,” Harry and Neville shared a look as this would be Ron’s sixth point, “they actually do stuff with you! Cats just sleep around all day long expecting you to take care of everything to make them happy." So maybe that was a valid point, but cats could be equally playful.  

"Well, going by that a cat would be just perfect for you," Hermione retorted. Harry snorted and then nearly doubled over in laughter as Neville snorted as well. Ron attempted to defend himself.

"At least I actually sleep unlike some people,” he retorted feasibly.

Hermione corrected Ron’s assumption, "I get enough sleep to be healthy. You sleep far too much."

Now would be the best time to intervene Harry realized, "Hey before you two put _me_ to sleep, how about we go do something? We can take my car and head into London for the evening. Walk into a book store, see a movie. It'll be great." He leaned between Ron and Hermione forcing them to break eye contact and acknowledge his presence.

"As long as we don't spend more than an hour in a book shop I'm good," Ron replied seemingly not understanding the diversion. Hermione eyed Harry knowing full well what he was doing but she gave a resigned sigh.

"There's no such thing as spending too much time with books." Hermione was the first to move and soon they were all heading toward Slytherin's parking lot.

* * *

 

London was busy as usual. The city overwhelmed Harry’s senses filling him to the brim. Cars filled the streets, the sounds filling the chasm between tall buildings. It seemed to be a better option to simply walk. The quartet stumbled across an old second hand book store hidden on a corner. It had a fairy tale look about it with gentle pastel colours ranging from across the spectrum and upon walking in they found book shelves reaching the ceiling crammed with various books. They were well cared for too and the interior maintained its antique theme providing a tranquil atmosphere. Ron politely browsed the selection and Hermione immersed herself in the classical literature. Neville kept Harry company as they went through the fantasy.

“Hey Neville,” Harry’s fingers ran across the spines of a few particular books, “look at this. _The Lord of the Rings_. Leather bound too. Hey look they’ve also got _The Hobbit_.”

Harry looked over at Neville, who was looking very conflicted, “But I already own the entire series,” he attempted to explain as to why he couldn’t buy them. Harry didn’t see why he it mattered if Neville owned the series already; these books were completely different. Maybe not in content necessarily, but in how they felt and looked.

“Not in leather bound.”

“But Harry-“

“Leather. Bound.”

“But-“

“Treat yourself,” Harry pulled all four books from the shelf and pushed them against Neville’s chest. “Limited edition leather bound. Not gonna find it again.” Leaving Neville to think over it, Harry wandered into the children’s section. It was probably strange from an outsider’s view to find a young man looking through children books. But then they would probably reason he was looking for a book for a child he knew. That wasn’t the case though. Harry was browsing the titles for himself. He remembered as a child he loved reading, he still did as long as it wasn’t nonfiction. It had been his escape from the confusing world called reality in his younger years. These books were his friends, instilling in him many important values. Harry sat himself down on the floor as he took out a couple that were one of his favourites. He could still recall every detail, every heart racing moment. Getting comfortable, he proceeded to skim through the books stopping to experience a few beloved passages once again.

It was when he was halfway through the first Harry’s reading was interrupted, “Hey mate, not meaning to bother you but how bout we kinda leave soon? I don’t think I can stand being in here much longer. My nose itches from the smell.”

Harry didn’t look up at the ginger as he responded, “Only if you can convince Hermione it’s time to go.”

“You want to help me with that?”

“Nope.”

“Bookworms,” Ron muttered as he sulked away. He was probably going to try to enlist Neville’s help now. It was mostly silent in the shop, with only the fluttering of pages and the sound of London softly echoing throughout the store. It allowed Harry to really sink into what he was reading, reliving the range emotions he felt the first time reading these. After nearly tearing up rereading the ending of _Where the red Fern Grows_ , Harry was happy for the change of emotion as he opened _Matilda_ and read the beginning paragraph. While in the middle of it he was tapped on the head. His red headed friend was back.

“Harry,” Ron whined, “I’m bored.”

“Give me a minute, just to finish this,” Harry mumbled out not really paying Ron much attention.

The freckled boy didn’t believe a word of it, “Then you’ll start another one.”

“No I won’t.”

“Yes you will. You-“

“Ron, leave Harry be.” Hermione came up to stand beside the red head. This made Harry look up at the two in case he needed to get between them again. “You wouldn’t want to be interrupted in the middle of a chess game, would you?”

“This isn’t a chess game though,” Ron scoffed crossing his arms.

“That was a metaphor,” the brunette sighed shaking her head. “Where’s Neville? I must show him what I found on botany.”

“Fantasy probably,” Harry supplied.

As Hermione left to go find the poor boy Ron continued his begging, “Come on. I’m starving. We’re never going to leave at this rate. Term will start and you all will be just starting on the second half of the store!”

“Right on track then,” Harry responded optimistically, knowing he was testing the other’s patience. A bit risky when it was Ron but still a bit worth it. Ron abandoned him once again making disgruntled noises. While Harry would like to spend more time browsing, Ron did have a point about food though. It was probably supper soon and Harry _was_ hungry. He really hadn’t eaten much with Riddle. Quickly finishing his book, Harry carefully placed it back on the shelf. As he was getting up he came across a rare gem. Picking out a slender novella, Harry gently held it between his fingers. One of the first printings of _Le Petit Prince_ , better known as _The Little Prince_ in English. Despite not knowing French, Harry felt compelled to buy it. It was one of his most favourite stories as a child. Carrying it with him, Harry sought out the other three. Ron’s face immediately brightened as he saw Harry.

“Finally!” With carefully chosen words, Harry convinced Hermione it was time to go as most of them were dying to eat. Harry made his purchase and was delighted to see that Neville was buying the books Harry had found for him. He was also buying that botany book Hermione mentioned, whether out of pure interest or to please Hermione Harry wasn’t exactly sure.

Wincing as Hermione placed her stack on the counter, “I don’t think you need all of those.” The clerk looked like he was about to have a heart attack. With Neville’s assistance, Harry trimmed down Hermione’s pile to four she just _had_ to get. Leaving the shop Ron suggested fish and chips as that was the easiest thing to find in London. True enough there was one down the street. As they ate they proposed ideas on what to do next.

“We should visit the museum. They just added a new exhibit!” Hermione told them eagerly.

Ron shot it down immediately, “No way. Like we need to further anticipate school starting.”

“And what do you plan to do all year long,” she retaliated. “Sit around playing that silly game with monsters?”

“They’re not monsters, they’re Pokémon. And you know, I do have a life outside of videogames. I’m in the Chess Club. Don’t you like a guy who knows strategy?”

“Perhaps if that guy will chew with his mouth closed.” And once again Neville and Harry shared a look and erupted into quiet fits of laughter. Ron’s ears went red.

“Guys! You’re not helping!” He squeaked.  Harry couldn’t say anything to that, still trying to not double over.

Neville ended up offering an idea, “Well, I suppose maybe we could see what’s playing in theatres?” He looked to Harry for back up.

Once calmed down enough, “Sounds good. Been a while since I’ve seen a movie.” Ron and Hermione didn’t argue against. After paying, they headed back to Harry’s car. Arriving at the theatre, they chose to watch a film that was starting soon as to not have to wait. It turned out to be a horror movie. Honestly, Harry didn’t find it that scary. A little goose bumps here and there but no gut wrenching feeling. It seemed all the terror was consumed by Ron which was mainly due to the main beast being based on a spider. When it finally was revealed, Ron had actually shrieked and latched onto Hermione. Harry was starting to think maybe this outing was a date for Ron and Hermione in disguise with him and Neville were the third wheels. Or something like that. Not that he really minded as they were rather amusing to watch. Walking out, Ron made them all promise to never mention what had just happened again. However Harry swore with his fingers crossed. Exhausted they returned to Hogwarts taking the fastest route. The Gryffindors were dropped off at the front of their house.

“Ron,” Harry called out his window, “tomorrow I’m crashing at your room. Hopefully before someone can drag me into helping out tomorrow.”

“Better do it first thing in the morning mate, else Riddle will definitely force you to.”

“I will. Sleep tight, don’t let the spiders  bite,” Harry joked.

“Yeah, real funny.” Ron scowled.

Driving back to Slytherin, Harry parked and went immediately up to his dorm. Inspecting the door better, he found that it did say Riddle was the RA. How Harry missed that earlier he didn’t know but wasn’t surprised at all. Going in he found Riddle was absent which was rather nice. After putting his new book on the shelf neatly to avoid his room mate throwing a fit, Harry proceeded to collapse onto the couch. Checking his phone, he found it was only nine. Probably should call his parents, Harry mused. His mother answered the phone and after rambling about everything that’d happened, mainly the problems with a particular raven haired boy, she told him to just be patient and kind with Riddle for he’ll come around eventually. Harry sincerely doubted that. After retelling the story again to his dad, he got the advice to punch Riddle in the face. Mum hissed his dad’s name in the background, “James you’re a police officer!” It was rather tempting, Harry explained, but he didn’t think the outcome would be good. Saying their goodbyes and talk-to-you-laters , Harry hung up. He wondered where Riddle was. Not that he wanted to suffer the other's company but he was a little curious. What did Riddle do in his free time? Plot to take over the world? He probably didn't even have free time Harry mused. Too busy working.

"If you're going to sleep, might I suggest you do it in your bed?" Harry fell off the couch with a heavy thud having been scared to death. A chuckle filled with mirth, "The floor isn't any better Harry."

"A normal person makes some noise when they open the door! You walk about like you’re a ghost!”

"Apologies." Riddle walked over and sat down in the chair adjacent, "Have you anything to do tomorrow?"

"I am _not_ helping you with getting ready for the first years. I am going to sleep in while I can and play video games."

"How beneficial." 

"There isn't anything you can do to get me to help,” the younger grumbled stiffly as clambered back on the couch. “Mione's already tried."

“Nevertheless, I accept the challenge." Riddle looked so damn regal sitting with his legs crossed and chin resting on the back if his hand. He looked like he was truly in his element.

"Go ahead, you won't succeed." Harry felt increasingly bothered as Riddle didn't even seem fazed. The elder just sat there looking like he owned the world, all he needed was a crown. Harry vowed he'd prove to the raven haired boy that he couldn't get everything. "So what did you do all day? Work?"

A small nonchalant shrug, "A bit. I had to run some errands. But I spent the better part of the evening with my colleagues."

"Colleagues," Harry scoffed, "could just say friends. I won't think any less of you if you did."

"I do have friends, Harry. However, I did not spend my evening in their presence. When I say colleagues, I actually do mean colleagues. People I associate with but not on close terms like I would with friends."

"So where were they?" Harry pulled up his legs to crisscross them.

"They have agendas of their own.” A black eyebrow raised inquiringly, “Would you like to meet them tomorrow? As proof that I actually do have friends? Because it appears as though you don't believe me."

"I believe you.” Well not entirely. Harry didn’t think they had the same definition of a friend. “But I hope they aren't like you, all boring and uppity."

"You and Reynolds will get along just well then. Both of you are quite sarcastic."

Harry frowned in confusion as he recalled their earlier conversation, "I thought you said it's been a while since you've bantered with someone like me."

"It has been. You're attitude with me is much different than Reynolds'. More scalding. Reynolds ruffles my feathers; you try to scorch me." That just made Harry have even more questions.

"Than why put up with me? Why do you just sit there calmly instead of snapping at me?"

Riddle refolded his hands and rested his chin on the tips of his fingers as he studied Harry. "Because you entertain me. You aren't outright rude attempting to scathe me. It's just how you are. I have taken up the challenge to tame your tongue." Harry thought that could be taken several different ways.

"Sure, good luck with that Riddle." Yawning, Harry realized he really did need sleep. He'd been up since six. A long day deserved a long rest. "I hope you don't plan to stay up late. I'm bout to crash." Getting up Harry grabbed his sleeping clothes, blue plaid flannel pants and a roomy navy blue shirt. He headed into the bathroom and quickly changed. Coming out, he brushed his teeth at the sink. Riddle had opened his laptop and appeared to be working on something. As he had a lamp turned on on the corner of his desk, Harry assumed it was fine for him to turn off the main light. He climbed up the ladder and underneath the covers.

As he was getting comfortable Riddle said softly, "Good night, Harry."

Awkwardly Harry responded, "Night." He fell to sleep listening to Riddle tapping away at his keyboard. It was like gentle music.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your comments are so sweet, thank you so much!

 

Sometime during the morning there were noises of Riddle's wakening. Maybe an opening and closing of drawers and the shower running? Harry was vaguely aware that he might have also left. But it was all forgotten in a matter of seconds as Harry succumbed back into a deep sleep. The second time he woke up his name was being purred, the curl of syllables sauntering over the edge of his ear. That is what pushed him into consciousness.

"Harry. Harry get up." Harry's shoulder was prodded and he curled in on himself, pulling the blanket over his head like a turtle retreating into his shell. A chuckle, "My, if you're this difficult to wake it seems I'll need to put some extra effort in this task once term begins." A few seconds went by not being bothered by Riddle. But then the blanket was pulled back and something cold and wet was placed on the side of Harry's face.

Jolting upright and flinging an arm out in Riddle's direction in attempt to knock the jackass off the ladder, "What the hell!" The elder had apparently laid a wet washcloth against the side of his face which was know on his lap.

Riddle stepped quickly off the ladder to avoid being hit, "Language Harry. We talked about this."

"Well pardon my French! This situation calls for fucking swearing!" Taking the cloth in his fist, Harry hurled it at his room mate. Fingers reacted instantly as Riddle caught it just before impact.

"That was far from French Harry. Now get up and get ready for the day."

"And why would I do that?" Harry demanded sluggishly tugging the blanket so that it covered the nape of his neck and unruly behead. "'M got nothin to do today."

"Exactly,” Riddle stated in an upbeat tone. What he trying to do now, motivate Harry awake? “So that means you can help out with the first years."

It took a few moments for Harry to realize what Riddle was talking about. "Nu uh. We talked bout this. I ain't doin that."

"Yes you are. And you're language is deplorable when you're half asleep." Harry felt a lock of his hair being tugged gently. "Come now _Harry_.” Ugh. Could he just maybe stop doing that? “I even went through the trouble of getting you breakfast."

Harry turned over and propped himself up on an arm as he stared at Riddle shockingly, "You got me food?"

"Yes, from the dining hall. I apologize if it isn't to your taste but I was unsure of what you liked."

Suspiciously eyeing the other, "Are you bribing me?"

"Not at all," Riddle replied but his sharp canine smile said otherwise. A snake cunningly lying through his teeth. The man sat down at his desk to work on something as if he'd won. And what was frustrating was that he kind of had. Harry wasn't deceived that Riddle was just being nice. No, he was definitely manipulating Harry. Because he understood Harry felt obligated to repay a favour. Harry’s answers yesterday had revealed that to him. So now he was extorting Harry using that knowledge. Well Harry might as well take advantage of it.

"So," Harry made his way down the ladder jumping halfway down, "what'd you get?"

"A Danish pastry and coffee,” an easy conversational tone.

"Regular?"

"Yes." After thinking it over as to maintain his stubbornness, "Alright, fine. But I'm warning you, I am _not_ a people person."

"Mmhm." Harry doubted that Riddle had actually paid attention to what he’d said. Ignoring the other, Harry grabbed some clothes and went to shower. As he was walking in the bathroom Riddle threw a shirt at him, hitting the back of his head. Harry turned around and gave him a nasty look. However, the prick wasn’t looking.

"I also got you that for the dress code. Let me know if it doesn't fit." So he had already been convinced he could persuade Harry into going.

"You'll just notice yourself," Harry grumbled shutting the door harder than necessary. After taking a long shower to annoy his room mate, Harry dressed in what Riddle handed him. A black polo shirt with Hogwarts' crest on the back and its name embroidered in gold onto a pocket on the front right hand corner fit snugly on Harry’s wiry form. Walking out Harry realized Riddle was wearing the exact same shirt. However unlike Harry who was wearing dark blue jeans, he was wearing dark navy dress trousers.

The question poured out of Harry before he could stop it, "Do you even own a pair of jeans?"

Riddle looked up at him with an amused expression, "Eat your breakfast child, then I will indulge you."

"Stop calling me that." But Harry sat down anyways on the couch. He crisscrossed his legs on the cushion as he ate and Riddle came to sit down in the chair. It seemed this was going to be their usual seating arrangement. Maybe Harry would steal Riddle's spot one day to see what happened.

Riddle observed him quietly for a few seconds frowning at his soaking hair but disregarding it, "It suits you nicely."

"I bet it does. Looks horrible on you though."

"Thank you for your _expert_ fashion advice Harry."

"My pleasure Riddle." Harry attempted to use the same condescending tone as Riddle. Judging by the other man's expression though, the only thing he'd managed was to further amuse him. Irritably Harry shoved almost the entire Danish pastry into his mouth. That pulled a sigh out of Riddle but no comment.

After swallowing, "What are you going to have me do?"

"Nothing much. You're just going to stand at a table and hand out important documents."

"So I don't have to talk to them?"

"Well I suppose you don't _have_ to, but it would be nice to at least say welcome to Hogwarts. Perhaps also give some words of encouragement. Do you not remember being a nervous first year?"

"I guess I was a little." It hadn't been so bad though. It’s not like many people actually paid any attention to Harry. He tried his best not to stuck out. Harry attempted to imagine Riddle being nervous . Every image conjured was immediately tossed out as being far too unrealistic. For the only image of Riddle that stuck was the elder waltzing right in with his shoulders back and head held high with his ravishing smile and velvety voice in his tailored clothes outlining every curve and angle of his body.

"Come," Riddle gestured for Harry to stand, "we mustn't be late; I let you sleep in plenty."

"Yeah okay I'll give you that. But why the rush exactly?" Harry got up anyways and moved to grab his sneakers where he'd kicked them off yesterday. "We have to get there at nine. It's only like half past eight."

"I am the vice-president of the student government. As I set the example, I must be there early." Harry rolled his eyes at the matter-of-fact tone

"And so you've gotta drag me along with you."

"Precisely," Riddle gave Harry one of his bright dazzling smiles. Harry thought if he wasn't already mostly blind he would be from Riddle's flash of arrogance. Following the taller boy, they made their way downstairs. As they came upon the second floor, there were two boys standing on the landing. The shorter of the two looked up and grinned at Riddle.

"Good morning Tom!" Platinum blonde hair curled slightly and rivalled Harry’s own chaotic nest. But somehow it looked elegant, an organized chaotic mess. It started poking up on the right side of his head, with short strands standing up and slightly twirling mostly aimed to the back and sides with one curling onto his forehead. The farther the hair from the centre the longer the curls. He wore the same shirt with trousers coloured with an olive tint instead of Riddle’s navy. Around his neck was a thin scarf with stripes from several shades of blue tied on the right. Pale green eyes were bursting with excitement. Either from the event or from merely glancing at Riddle Harry didn’t know. He was seriously hoping it was the former.

The other greeted a lot more calmly and with a softer smile, "Looking pristine as always our dear esteemed vice-president." His hair was a dirty blonde colour but unlike his companion it was straight and every strand short, his fringe swept toward the right resting just above his nearly invisible eyebrows. Barely noticeable sideburns reached the opening of his ears with a soft fuzzy look. Once again he wore the same shirt but with khakis. Hazel blue eyes were much more serene contrasting greatly with the other boy.

"Good morning Reynolds and thank you for your compliment Harper. You are most kind." These were the people Riddle called his 'friends'? Or was it just Reynolds? Couldn’t be though. the taller’s tone had been incredibly friendly despite level. Harry was shaken out of his thoughts as Riddle placed a hand on his shoulder and fingertips gave a delicate squeeze, the thumb pressing into the top of his shoulder blade. "This is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Reynolds Rosier and Harper Avery."

"Hi," Harry stated simply not knowing how to treat them.

"Doesn't seem to talk much," Rosier observed.

"Oh he has quite the smart mouth." Riddle smirked at Harry's glare. "Just isn't much of a 'people person'." So he _had_ been paying attention.

Avery extended his hand, "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Harry." Nodding politely, Harry shook it. As Riddle stood next to Avery, it was apparent that the slightly blonde man was taller. By a lot. And Riddle was already so fucking tall. Or well most everyone was tall compared to Harry. It was rather annoying and something Harry was slightly self conscious of. Not overly, but enough to be made uncomfortable if it was bluntly pointed out. Riddle's friends accompanied them out of Slytherin. Harry still couldn't fathom how Riddle had actual friends. Thus he was a little sceptical of the comradely relationship between the three of them.

It seemed Rosier had pegged him as interesting, "So what's the story behind you rooming with Prince Charming?"

"Prince Charming?"

"Yeah,” the other pointed to Riddle in front, “you-know-who over there."

"I know who you were referring to," Harry grumbled, "I wanted to know _why_ you called him that."

Rosier have him a perplexed look. "Why?" He questioned incredulously, "You need an explanation? Goodness Tom, they stuck a sweet little mouse in your room!" Harry gritted his teeth and seethed at that comment.

"No," Riddle mused, "not a mouse at all. More like a kitten. He does have claws; they're merely retracted right now."

If Harry had been in a good mood, he certainly wasn't now. "Don't talk about me like I'm not even here. And for your information Riddle, I am _not_ a bloody kitten

"Oh! There's those claws! And he calls you Riddle," Avery cooed. Count to ten, Harry advised himself. He stared forward trying to erase them mentally from his presence.

Avery sighed, "Haven't you two tortured Harry enough? Reynolds, I don't think he needs you adding to the headache he probably received from Riddle already."

"It is not my fault for those,” Riddle denied. While Avery's calm smile didn't falter, there was disapproval evident in his eyes looking at Riddle.

"Of course not Tom. I'm sure you take very good care of him,” a tone that was absent of spite but still teasing. Out of the three Harry decided Avery was the most tolerable. From their conversation on the way to the administration building, Harry uncovered many insights into their personalities.

Riddle was the ring leader. That Harry already knew; what he didn't realize was that perhaps everything he said to Harry was his messed up way of trying to be friendly. He spoke much the same way to Rosier and Avery, dialogue filled with quips and formality. It made Harry want to see Riddle act with a stranger so that he could see how the man's disposition changed. Perhaps tagging along had been a good idea. Slightly.

Rosier's speech was not nearly as formal as the other two. Despite that, it was easy to tell he came from a wealthy background. He wasn't exactly a spoiled brat but the way he held himself spoke upper class. As Riddle mentioned yesterday, Rosier did enjoy ruffling the man's feathers. So far Harry couldn't tell if that was how he normally was or if it was just around Riddle. And Harry by extension. That whole kitten fiasco wasn't going to fade away in Harry's memory anytime soon. He was going to get back at Rosier and Riddle for that. The other thing Harry learned about Rosier was that he seemed to be the youthful one. He was full of energy and wit. Harry vowed to never be left alone with him not wanting to have to suffer from the other boy's sharp tongue.

The tallest of three was the calmest. Or really, Avery was the most peaceful since Riddle was also rather calm. The way he moved was so relaxed, a much lighter stride. While his voice was similar to Riddle's, it was also quite different. Riddle's voice was a soft even purr, a snake seducing it's victim. In contrast Avery's was the gentle current of a stream. And thinking about voices, Rosier's was a pack of firecrackers all lit at once.

They walked like a pack. Riddle at the front, Avery to his right, and Rosier to his left. Harry hung back slightly to Avery's right. He was trying his best to distance himself from them, not wanting to be placed in the same category by onlookers. As they neared their destination, Harry saw three people conversing. One was Hermione and Harry assumed one of the two boys standing near was the President. Hermione saw him immediately and gave a knowing look. Harry scowled in response.

Riddle introduced the two to Harry, "Thaddeus Mulciber, our student government president, and Antonin Dolohov." Mulciber gave Harry a stern expression as he looked Harry over. It was kind of intimidating. The way his grey eyes picked out every miniscule detail sent chills down Harry's spine, crawling down his legs and wrapping around his ankles. His onyx black hair was combed behind his ears at the sides but his fringe hung sweeping to the left touching his eyebrow slightly. His face was box like and sharp with a pointed nose. He stood tall and straight conforming to the dress code as well with black dress pants. It was then Harry realized on his pocket was written _SG President_ in bold golden letters. Looking at everyone else's shirts Harry saw each person had their position on the pocket, if they had one. Apparently Avery was the male delegate for the 3rd years.

Dolohov was equally tall as Riddle. Dark brown hair, not as dark as Harry's, waved down toward his chin behind his ears. One long wavy lock sprung up from the middle of his head and waved down toward the left side of his face to his earlobe. Unlike the others who were cleanly shaven, Dolohov was sporting stubble on his chin and upper lip. Deep brown eyes set inward were under thick eyebrows. The man wore tight dark jeans with his shirt.

What shocked Harry most about Dolohov was how he took Riddle's hand and kissed his knuckles, "How're you today?" It was like Dolohov was treating Riddle as royalty, his king. Which Harry supposed Riddle was in a way. But since Riddle was the vice-president that would technically make him a prince. Except a prince merely held a title, not actual power. They were training to rule. However Riddle already had power and pretty much ruled the school.

"Quite well." Riddle noticed the gobsmacked expression Harry was making at them, "Don't gawk child. It's impolite." And that was that. No explanation at all. Riddle was getting bombarded with questions later. And there was no way he was going to evade them. Or he guessed an easier way would be to ask Hermione. She hadn't bat an eye at the display of affection.

"Harry, good to finally meet you." Dolohov took Harry's' hand and shook, "Tom's told me so much about you."

"Has he now," Harry dryly stated, not wanting to know what Riddle had said at all.

The corners of Dolohov's lips quirked upward as he seemed amused, "Oh don't worry, nothing dreadful." Fingers gave another tight squeeze before releasing.

Harry kept up his air of indifference to the other, "Yeah. Okay." That provoked a laugh out of Dolohov.

"Rather awkward, aren't you? Most likely feel out of place amongst us. You're probably used to mundane hobbies and conversations."

"No, not really," Harry bit out. "Guess you haven't had a single conversation with Hermione if you think I talk to boring people. What'd you consider exciting hobbies anyway? Having a tea party discussing politics?" Harry’s voice was filled with much more spite than usual.

"Harry," Harry slightly flinched at Riddle's hard tone, "that is enough." Attempting to be brave, Harry looked Riddle in the eye. But underneath the coldness was a silent storm promising destruction if the younger continued. Averting his eyes, Harry backed off. Sulkily he retreated to Hermione's side. The five men stood closely together and entered a serious conversation, leaving out the odd duo.

"What's with him," Harry grumbled, nerves frazzled.

Hermione admonished him quietly, "You weren't exactly being courteous Harry."

"Just explain to me the public display of affection."

"Well," she started, "they're rather close. Those two only get that showy around those they're comfortable with."

"Yeah but _why_ do they do it in the first place? And how come they're comfortable round you?" Harry looked at the bushy haired girl oddly, demanding answers.

"It's purely platonic between them. Rather like how girls sometime kiss their friend’s forehead or cheek. A kiss on the back of the hand means respect and admiration. And as to why they're comfortable around me, Tom mentioned I would make a good vice-president for next year. He teaches me a little sometimes. I'm not invited to all their friend outings and things because I'm not that type of friend, but in student government meetings we’re friendly."

"Great," Harry drawled sarcastically, excited his best friend was getting along well with his pretentious room mate and friends. Hermione shot him a look.

Within a few minutes, more of the Student Government showed up. Riddle pretended the earlier incident didn't exist as he introduced Harry to people. Nola Johnstan was the 3rd year female delegate. Gemma Farley and Rufus Winickir delegates of the 4th years. Selina Moore was treasurer and Harry wasn't exactly surprised to find Emma Vanity as secretary. Harry realized that was where he knew Vanity from, she’d campaigned well last year. As Malfoy came upon the gathering with a few members of his gang, Blaise and Pansy, Harry glared death at the blonde. Malfoy returned the disgusted look in equal ferocity. But then he looked away as Riddle gripped Harry's arm and steered him in a different direction. Harry felt insulted as he was more than capable of standing on his own against Malfoy. It seemed to Harry that Riddle was displaying Harry was under his protection. Some sort of damsel in distress. Harry debated on whether to yank out of Riddle's grip or not. He choose to do it discreetly not wanting to seem dependent. Carefully, he tugged against Riddle’s firm grasp. Riddle only let go as he’d gotten Harry a considerable distance away from Malfoy. No words were exchanged between them as the elder quickly joined the president. Mulciber began organizing the group of students which was a gathering of all student government members and volunteers from the rest of the student body. The next hour was spent setting up check-in in front of the building and designating people as guides and others to assist in carrying the first years' things to their dorms.

Check-in was where the first years would go to receive their dorm keys, schedules, and student handbook. Tables were set up on the lawn with five people to man them. Each person got a part of the alphabet in the form of a stack of packets placed on the desk. True to Riddle's word, Harry got stuck there and ended up in charge of L thru P. Vanity was with him so at least he knew someone who was staying in the area. But he didn't think the girl was up for chatting. As the rest of the people dispersed, first years were beginning to show. It took Harry about six kids to get the hang of looking through the stack to procure the right packet quickly. He didn't really talk a whole lot to them sides from being polite. At half past ten, he was already insanely bored of the task. Harry should have just ignored Riddle getting him breakfast and continue sleeping.

"Name?" His usual question to a new first year.

The girl was petite with long wavy blonde hair. Her eyes were a beautiful silvery grey and held a mystic quality to them. She smiled brightly at him, "Luna Lovegood. What’s your name?"

"Harry Potter," Harry replied as he sifted through the stack once again.

"Do you believe in mermaids?"

Harry nearly dropped her packet, "What?" His head jolted up as their eyes met.

"People with fins for legs," she clarified.

"Er...," what was he supposed to say to that? "Well, um, no one's proved they _don’t_ exist so I guess then maybe they're real?"

"I believe they're real. They're just hiding because they're scared,” she declared with such conviction in her light airy voice. The student next to Luna snickered.

"Hey, this doesn't have anything to do with you," Harry addressed the other girl and with a huff the offender left. "Don't let anyone bother you Luna. If you believe in mermaids, then that's wonderful. I'll support you in your beliefs." Despite thinking Luna was odd, Harry was still going to encourage her. Her beliefs weren’t hurting anyone after all.

"I think you and I are going to be very good friends Harry." And she skipped away with a happy bounce. Harry had never met anyone like that before. He really hoped she didn't get bullied. But she probably was a victim, that other girl had snickered so easily. But Luna had looked unaffected by it. Harry hoped it wasn’t because she was used to it but because she didn’t care what others thought of her. Once check-in was done, Harry decided he would find her and make sure she was doing alright. Maybe he could get her to tell him more interesting things.

Toward the end of the hour a familiar red headed person showed up. Since the line at that point was pretty much non existent, after grabbing her packet she came over to Harry.

“Looking good as always Ginny,” Harry complimented her.

“Handsome as always Harry,” she returned with a grin. “So, how’d you get the desk job? Hermione drag you into it?”

“No, it was actually my room mate. He kind of persuaded me with food,” Harry reluctantly confessed.

Laughing and rolling her eyes, “Of course.”

“Fred and George already headed to Gryffindor?”

“Yeah.” Taking out a two pieces of gum, she offered one to Harry. He popped it into his mouth appreciatedly. “They offered to bring my things up but then I reminded them males aren’t allowed in the female side of the dormitory.”

“For Gryffindor it’s a whole different building. I mean, it’s still part of the same complex but they’re separated into two towers. It’s real neat, you’re going to love it.”

“You wanna take me there?”

“Can’t,” Harry gestured around, “gotta hold down the fort. We can hang out this afternoon though; I’ll give you a full tour.”

“It’s a date then,” a playful wink.

“A friend date,” Harry specified.

His forehead was flicked in response, “I know that silly. Everything between us is purely platonic. Text me when you’re ready!” With a wave Ginny left. It seemed that now all the Weasleys had entered Hogwarts. Gryffindor was going to get crazy. Harry was both sad and glad he wasn’t in the house anymore. Sad because it really would’ve been fun. Glad because he wasn’t going to suffer from the twin’s pranks. But Harry wondered if it was worth the trade because while he lost all the rowdiness of Gryffindor he had to readjust to Slytherin’s coolness and elegance. At least he only had to share a bathroom with one other person even if it was Riddle.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks once again for the reviews! Regarding Ginny, her relationship with Harry will be explained in this chapter. Also, Harry will be involved with someone before Tom because he and Tom need to get over some major hurdles before they actually start dating. They're getting there, just really slowly.

In his search for Luna, Harry realized a major flaw. He had absolutely no idea what house she was in. Why he hadn't asked Harry couldn't fathom. Currently he was standing in the main intersection of the campus trying to figure which way he should go. There he felt lost and awkward not doing anything benefitting this whole event. He should be chastised for skiving off his duties.

"Looking a bit misplaced there Harry." Startled, Harry turned his head slightly. Dolohov stood there looking down at him, his height intimidating like Riddle’s. When had he gotten so close? Harry hadn’t heard any footsteps from the other. "There's no need to be so tense around me." A hand ended up on Harry's head ruffling his hair lightly.

"Please don't do that. My hair's bad enough as it is," Harry griped.

Needless to say the other continued, "If you don't want it sticking up like that use hair gel. Works like a charm."

"Too much of a hassle." Stepping back, Harry regained his personal space. Might as well ask about Luna. "Have you seen a small girl with long blonde wavy hair and grey eyes? She's dressed a little odd."

"Ah, so you've become smitten with a first year."

Scowling in indignation, "No! It isn't anything like that!"

"Don't worry," Dolohov leaned down to Harry's height and placed a finger over his lips, "you're secret's safe with me." As a finishing touch, he winked. Harry regretted asking him. "I actually have seen the girl you're looking for. She headed to Ravenclaw." Well not completely regretted asking.

"Thanks," hastily Harry left him, or rather attempted to leave the other. Groaning as the man followed him, "Don't you have anything more important to do? Like stroking Riddle's ego?" Wait, he probably shouldn't have said that. But Dolohov didn't look pissed.

"He strokes his own just fine," he chuckled.

Frowning at Dolohov’s implication, "So you realize he's arrogant?"

"Well yes, he _is_ rather confident of himself to an extreme.” Harry was shocked from the blunt admission. “Rarely levels himself with others. However I do consider Tom my friend. I believe that if you're friends with someone you have to embrace their faults along with their qualities." At least Dolohov had some wisdom. But then, perhaps one could be wise and arrogant at the same time. Or maybe it wasn’t truly arrogance. Dolohov had confidence but not to extent of Riddle’s.

"But I just don't get how you can stand being around someone like that. He's so,” harshly kicking a pebble on the path, “belittling."

"You're right, he does do that.” Again Harry was surprised. “Most of the time he isn't so outright with it though."

"Then what's so great about him," Harry prodded further.

"Intelligence. Power. Beauty.” Dolohov shrugged nonchalantly, as if explaining to a small child, “He's a magnet. To those he calls his friends he's honest. Shares his ideals. Friendship is complex, Harry. You meet another human being and go, 'I like this one', and you start hanging out and doing things and eventually you're friends." That was a simple way to explain it and it did make sense Harry supposed. They were coming up on Ravenclaw tower. "Give it some time Harry. You two will either be at each other's necks or have formed an odd camaraderie by the end of the month." Harry believed the former was a lot more likely to happen. No gradual friendship was going to form between him and Riddle. Two very opposite people had no hope in becoming friends. Riddle wasn’t about to get off his high horse and Harry wasn’t about to bow and kiss the ground before him.  

"He's a dick," Harry blurted out.

"What a foul mouth you have," Dolohov laughed with mirth. "I'll let his graciousness know you said that."

"Please don't." Harry paled as he noticed Riddle standing outside of Ravenclaw talking to someone. As the stranger left, Riddle looked over in their direction.

His expression spoke of bemusement, "I admit this greatly surprises me. The both of you in each other's presence with nothing terrible befallen yet." Now Riddle was referencing what happened earlier. Well it was his room mate’s fault for his pissed off attitude, forcing him awake this morning.

"I can be civil," Harry protested, emerald challenging cerulean.

"Yes well, that's not going to last much longer.” Dolohov regrettably stated, as if he was actually sorry for what he was about to say.

Harry jabbed him, hopefully painfully, "Don't you dare! That was a private conversation between us!" Riddle merely raised an eyebrow questionably at Dolohov.

Blatantly ignoring the youngest, "He called you a dick." Harry groaned in frustration. Was there an unwritten rule that stated Riddle had to know every tiny detail of what Harry said and did? Next Riddle was going to employ someone to constantly keep tabs on him.

"I'm never talking to you again," he grumbled to the other brunette with scorn.

"How rude,” Riddle admonished. “Harry, must I remind you to censor your language?"

Harry played innocent, "Isn't that just around you?"

"No," the taller student corrected. "You represent me therefore you must at all times exemplify excellence. I refuse to be associated with a delinquent."

"But it's just Dolohov!” Mumbling to himself, “And he seems perfectly fine with it."

"Practice makes perfect." Harry wanted to yell more profanities at Riddle. Like call him a prissy vile maggot. Which didn't exactly contain any curse words but nonetheless wouldn’t be very well received.

Jolted by Dolohov once again ruffling his hair, Harry hissed, "I told you to not do that."

"Oh leave the kid be Tom. He's going to fuck up eventually." So _not_ all of Riddle’s friends spoke like an elegant member of higher society. Harry was actually relieved by that while also flabbergasted someone would intentionally say something like that in Riddle’s presence. After all, Harry had thought himself to be the only one who dared.

Riddle glowered furiously, cold eyes piercing Dolohov, "You are a horrendous influence on the boy Antonin. Tell me, how can I curb his own imperfections if you constantly lower yourself to a fool? I cannot.” Harry twitched from anger at Riddle’s insult. He didn’t need someone to actually say it; his scar regularly reminded him every time he stepped out of a shower.

"Alright alright," Dolohov patted Tom's shoulder, "don't get into a hissy fit." Harry could see the similarities between Dolohov and him. They both seemed to aggravate Riddle frequently, Dolohov a bit more conscious of his efforts. But the likeness stopped there because Dolohov’s taunt were on a friendly level. Harry’s were from feeling antagonistic toward the vice-president.

Riddle shrugged off Dolohov's hand dramatically, "I have business to attend to," and stalked off with a warning glance to Harry. Dolohov followed him obediently like a puppy.

"Good luck finding that gal of yours Harry!"

"It's not like that!" His "secret" was definitely not safe with that prat. Hopefully Riddle wouldn't believe the lies Dolohov would be feeding him. His room mate had enough sense to not accept rumours as truth without first consulting the source, at least hopefully.

Ravenclaw was as tall as Gryffindor, towers touching the sky. Harry sat down on a marble bench to patiently wait for Luna to show up. The grand doors opened and closed with soft thuds as students came and went.

"I hope you weren't waiting too long," that fairy like voice came out of nowhere.

Startled Harry looked up at Luna, "No, not at all. How'd you know I was going to be here?"

"I just knew," smiling she pulled Harry to a stand. "Will you come check out the lake with me? I want to see if the mermaids are friendly."

"Well,” Harry explained gently, “we're actually supposed to go to the Great Hall. The dean's going to welcome you first years."

Luna was understanding and nodded, "The mermaids should still be there later. Let's go meet the dean." Harry was gently pulled along.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"No, but I'm sure we won't get lost. After all," she smiled brightly at Harry, "I'm with you." And she delicately skipped along humming _We’re Off to See the Wizard._ Harry went along with it. Surprisingly they didn't get lost; they were actually one of the first there besides a few people from student government. Hermione was the only one amongst them that interested Harry.

The bushy brunette noticed them immediately, "Harry, I’m glad to see you’re doing well. Who's this?"

Curtseying in her ruffled turquoise skirt, "Luna Lovegood."

Hermione returned it in her warm grey pleated skirt, "Hermione Granger. I'm glad you ran into Harry, he's a wonderful person."

"Oh I've always known that,” Luna stated as though that were obvious. “I'm quite happy he found me."

The other girl glanced at Harry confusedly, "Yes...well, that is good. You two are actually right on time."

"Right on time to be early," Harry noted. He received a light swat at his arm from Hermione.

"Nothing wrong with being early," admonished the older girl. "Go ahead inside, the hall will fill up soon. And sit in front Harry. It'll be much easier to hear." But he'd already heard this particular spiel from Dumbledore.

"Will you come sit with us?" Luna questioned.

"Of course. Once it’s about to start I'll come find you."

"Wonderful," and with a bright smile Luna pulled Harry along inside.

The Great Hall was massive. Their footsteps on the bright wooden floor echoed throughout the foyer softly. White walls covered with golden ornate designs displayed the rococo feel of this particular building. Tall thin windows let in light made the room shine. And from above, a mural of wizards and knights and dragons and other fantasy creatures looked down upon them.

Luna twirled as she gazed upward. She truly looked like an child, lost in the wonders of myths and legends. Except to her they were real. Perhaps if Harry had also retained his childlike views, he too would believe in creatures that don't exist. Watching her made Harry more curious as to _why_ she was like this. Harry had no problem with it; after all it was nice to find someone like her in a world of stingy adults. Understanding her might further Harry's own learning of looking through other perspectives, helping in stretching out his own mind. Different perspectives lead to different discoveries.

"Beautiful," she commented blissfully.

"The actual auditorium is this beautiful too." And taking her by the hand this time, Harry led the first year  through huge mahogany doors with golden trimmings. The Great Hall also had a wooden floor and their footsteps resounded clearly.

Luna looked up in awe, "It looks just like the night sky.” Pointing, “There’s Leo. They’re so beautiful." Harry couldn't agree more. The Great Hall was one of the most gorgeous buildings on campus. They sat down together in the pew in the third row. There were a couple other students there and Dumbledore surrounded by a couple of the department heads. A particular Professor stood out with his light-brown hair flecked with grey. Noticing Harry, he smiled and walked over.

"Harry, it's good to see you. And you're helping out. That's very good."

"Great to see you too Professor. And I was sort of forced to help out...," Harry admitted.  

The man laughed, "You sound just like your father. Now, who is this young lady?"

She shook his hand, "Luna Lovegood. How do you do?"

"Very well. I'm Professor Lupin, head of the Department of Language and Literature. Your English class will probably be taught by me. I can tell you are bright young lady." A mass of students began entering the hall. Smiling apologetically. "It seems our conversation is going to be cut short; it's about time to start. Luna, if you ever need anything let me know. And Harry tell your folks I said hi." But Remus could do it. He talked to them like everyday. Well, actually Sirius and his dad would call him and try out the witty one liners they thought up at work that day as conversation openers. Most of them were pretty bad, but Harry thought it’d be funny to use a couple of them on Riddle. Remus returned to the other staff members.

"I rather like him," Luna concluded.

Naturally Harry agreed wholeheartedly, "The best English teacher in the whole school."

"Oh, are you talking about Professor Lupin?" Hermione sat down beside Harry surprising him a little.

"Finished outside?" He inquired.

She nodded, "Harper said he'll take over. He's quite helpful. Luna, how are you liking Hogwarts so far? Tell me a little about yourself."

"I do love pudding," Luna replied dreamily. "And I am enjoying Hogwarts. Harry has agreed to go with me later to the lake. We're going to see if there're mermaids and if they're friendly."

Before Hermione was to point out that mermaids obviously don't exist, Harry sent her a warning look. She got the message, "Well...I hope you are successful with that Luna."

Luna hummed thoughtfully, "You can come too if you like."

"Thank you for the offer, but Student Government's got me busy today. Perhaps another day," gently Hermione put Luna down.

"Yes that'll be nice."

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry noticed Dumbledore stand. The entire hall went silent. Standing at the podium, blue eyes twinkled behind moon shaped spectacles. "Welcome to Hogwarts! I remember when I was a young student starting college. The welcoming speech was at night and the president babbled past curfew!" He chuckled, "Many of us were getting comfortable in case he decided to keep going until morning. At least half of us were already asleep. Therefore, I will only say a few words. Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" And with that he sat down. A round of applause from the older students and the first years clapped in confusion and out of politeness. Well, the words were new. Last year it’d been candy names. Mulciber stood up from the front row and made his way to the stage.

His voice was deep and a bit rough, much colder than Riddle's, "Welcome. I am your student government president, Thaddeus Mulciber." That was all that Harry bothered to listen. He figured everything Mulciber would speak about were things he already knew. Beside him Hermione diligently listened. On the other side, Luna was once again admiring the stars above. Harry wondered if she was even listening. Looking around, Harry found Ginny toward the back. She didn't seem to be paying much attention either; instead her head was slightly bent downward as if she was using her phone.

Harry felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Checking to make sure Hermione wasn't paying attention, he slipped it out. The red headed girl had apparently sent a text to him.

 

_bored_

_yeah a bit too_

_u know him_

_kind of I guess, got a stick up his ass_

_haha :D_

_wanna meet up after this_

_yep_

 

Harry was jabbed in the side sharply with an elbow. Hermione sent him a look of disapproval.

 

_gotta go got caught by mione_

_your fault :P_

 

Shoving the cell back in his pocket, he slouched back. A sigh from his left let him know Hermione was still unhappy with him. Oh well. She should be glad he at least showed up. Harry had considered crashing in Ron's room the rest of the day. He was actually glad he hadn’t. Getting dragged along allowed him to meet Luna and she was quickly becoming a friend. Harry didn’t make friends easily as he really wasn’t that social. He tended to be slightly sceptical of others. Another round of applause let him know Mulciber's speech was done. After a few more words from Dumbledore, they were free to go. Lunch was being served in the dining hall and all first years were required to go so they’d be able to understand how it worked. Outside Harry, along with Luna and Hermione, met up with Ginny. Hermione hugged the red head tightly as they excitedly exclaimed hellos and how-are-yous. Harry introduced Luna to Ginny and immediately the two girls seemed to click. On their way to the dining hall Ginny listened and discussed pixies with Luna, fully engaged and excited.

Hermione began a quiet conversation with Harry, "Luna _does_ realize they aren't real, right?"

Harry shook his head, "I'm positive that to her they are fully real."

"But there's no evidence."

"It hasn't been proven they don't exist." Harry flippantly stated.

Hermione was still concerned, "Don't indulge her Harry. She needs to understand now so the truth doesn't hurt worse later."

"No."

"Harry-"

"No," Harry repeated more forcefully cutting the other off sharply. Sighing, "Look, I know you have good intentions Mione, but just let her be. She's happy." Hermione huffed irritably but did drop the subject. For the moment at least.

The Hog's Head dining hall was one of the few buildings that looked like it actually belonged in the 21st century. It had a modern style to it with main colours being black and white. A banner with Hogwarts' crest hung in the centre with the crests of the different houses on the wall. Harry gazed at Slytherin's snake; how appropriate for Riddle and his gang, leering up ready to strike. Underneath those banners was the buffet filled to the brim with delectable food. The four of them quickly filled their plates and claimed a table close to the desserts. Harry quickly snagged a treacle tart as they passed by.

As they took their seats Hermione continued her inquiry, "How are your dorms? Which house are you in Luna?" Harry knew the first question was aimed more at Luna as Ginny and Hermione were room mates. That had probably been interesting to move into, Hermione had probably taken over how Ginny organized her things.

"I quite like it. It's different rooming with three other girls. Even though I only share my room with one."

"Are you an only child? I am and I remember how difficult it was learning to share a space with another girl."

"Yes, I like them. The girls in the other room are older. Lisa and Nola,” Luna clarified with a spoon of pudding in her mouth, “I didn't get to actually meet them though; they weren't there you see. Miranda is who I'm sharing with. She thinks I'm silly," Luna said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Harry was a little worried.

Frowning slightly, "Did she mean silly good or silly bad?"

"Oh I don't think it's a bad thing. Being silly is nothing to be ashamed of." Eating another mouthful, "I'm so glad they have this. It doesn't taste like daddy's though."

Ginny put an arm around Luna's shoulders, "If you ever get bored of your room mates, you can come hang out with me! Even if it's like midnight."

Hermione’s lips tightened, "Ginny that's past curfew!"

"But what if she needs us?"

Pursing her lips, Hermione entered a staring contest with Ginny. The more stubborn girl won and Hermione sighed in defeat, "Alright. But if you do it, don't get caught."

"What's your number?" Ginny got out her cell phone; doing the same, Harry created a new contact and as Luna told them they put it in. The rest of lunch was spent exchanging stories. Harry gave the new girls a semi-detailed account of his first year, skipping over all the parts that dealt with Malfoy. While Harry was available after lunch to give Ginny and Luna a tour, Hermione unfortunately had work to do. After watching the brunette busy herself with extracurricular activities all the time, Harry was glad he’d never joined one. But it did give a bit too much free time.

Harry took them around, telling odd facts he knew about some of the buildings: all of the dining facilities had the same theme, that being modern; the painting hanging in both Gryffindor's towers was The Fat Friar; there was a hidden room somewhere on campus; and beneath Slytherin was a chamber housing a huge snake. Ginny mocked fear at that. However, Luna believed it which really shouldn't have surprised Harry.

She frowned worriedly, "I think that the snake might be lonely down there. Do you believe anyone visits him?"

Harry really thought about if before answering as he wanted to give Luna’s serious question an serious answer, "Well I'm not sure about the details. I guess he probably is lonely down there. But hopefully other snakes visit him now and then." The afternoon was spent by the lake. Luna stood so that the water reached her knees but could not touch her skirt. She called out to the mermaids in a gentle soft voice, trying to calm and cajole them into showing themselves to her. Harry and Ginny sat on the dock, watching her as their feet dangled. Harry told Ginny about Riddle.

"...and he just grates on my nerves all the time and I think he's pissed at me right now cause I told his friend he was a dick and then that friend told Riddle and I just don't want to run into him again today since I'm not really sure yet what consequences come with a peeved Riddle and I’m still a bit pissed at him cause he said he was going to fix my imperfections like who even says that," Harry rambled in one breath. Maybe two.

"Sounds like a problem,” Ginny empathised with him. “I don't think there's really anything you can do to avoid him. You _do_ room with him after all. So you'll just have to face him and hopefully it's not as bad as you think. You should probably explain how you feel to him, maybe he'll quit bugging you so much."

Harry snorted, "Yeah, like that's going to happen." Sighing, "You're right though. I can't really avoid him."

"Got his number?"

"Yeah," Harry handed his phone to Ginny. He knew exactly what she was going to do. Ginny gave each of her contacts a different ringtone based on their personality. After realizing that, Harry tried and found it was actually very helpful. The only problem was he didn't really have an expansive knowledge of music. So Ginny would set it up for him and the song she chose could come from nearly any genre as long as she thought it fit. Harry didn't mind at all as she was usually on the mark.

"Know any reasonably good guys?" Ginny asked handing back his phone.

"Er...I guess Neville?" Harry felt kind of awkward discussing this with her.

She made a face, "Oh I love him as a friend but he's not dating material. Any girls?"

Harry had to think about that one, "Maybe one the Patil twins, Padma or Pavarti. But I don't really think you'd get in a lasting relationship with either."

Sighing in frustration, "And here I thought the selection would improve in college."

"Kind of insulted over here,” Harry attempted to joke.

Ginny playfully pushed him, “I was teasing; you were great. Don’t be so tense Harry. That was like two years ago. We’ve talked about it. I’m not mad at you, it was coming. We were in a mutual agreement to just be friends.” Harry simply nodded. She was right about it, but sometimes he thought about it too much. It had to do with his slight trust issues. Not that he didn’t trust her, he really did after all, but there were things he couldn’t share and Harry believed that a relationship meant both people were willing to tell the other their secrets. He’d never told Ginny and for that he berated himself for breaking his own principle. “Don’t beat yourself up about it,” the red head tried to quell Harry’s distress. She didn’t fully understand his problems but she always tried to make him feel better and for that Harry was grateful. “Go out with a couple people, get more confident in having relationships.”

“I don’t know how well that’s going to work. Eventually there’ll be a break up and I’ll feel bad about myself again,”

“Didn’t stop us. I personally think it’ll be good for you. There has to be someone you’re slightly interested in.” Her eyes brightened with mischief, “Hey, how bout Riddle? That’ll solve all your problems.”

“What? No”” Harry exclaimed, wanting the image out of his head. “That would just make things worse. Besides, a narcissistic person can’t love anyone besides himself.” Ginny doubled over laughing and, once vanquishing the notion from his mind, Harry laughed at well. It was such an outrageous idea.

* * *

 

Riddle was sitting at his desk when Harry walked in. Rosier lounged on the bed talking animatedly. Harry nearly walked back out as soon as he was noticed by hard cerulean eyes.

"You're cutting it a bit close, Harry. It is three minutes till curfew."

"Yeah, sorry, I'll make sure to pay more attention," cautiously Harry responded, resisting the urge to swallow the lump in his throat not wanting to appear weak. He was still a bit unsure of where he stood with the older student. Despite still irritated at the other himself, Harry didn’t want to add fuel to the already burning fire.

Rosier waved hello and went back to his conversation, "What do you think? I'm pretty clever am I not?"

"Cleverer than most I suppose. However, I'm afraid I still do not see the point. It offers me no benefit,” Riddle dismissed Rosier with a wave of his hand.

The blonde was still optimistic though, "Course it does! I'll quit bugging you bout it!"

With a tone filled with finality, "No."

Pale green eyes begged Harry for help but Harry quickly averted his gaze, "Don't look at me. I'm staying out of this."

"You really are a cat," the boy grumbled. That reminded Harry that he was annoyed at Rosier for his earlier comment of being a kitten. And Riddle since he was the one who started it. Biting his cheek painfully to keep from talking back, Harry crashed on the couch kicking his legs up. The other occupants of the room talked for a little while longer and finally Rosier left unsuccessful with whatever he had wanted .

Harry listened to Riddle working and was just going to keep being silent but then he began rambling needing an answer despite being pissed at Riddle, "Do you and Dolohov have something going on because I don't think that earlier action was a normal friend thing because he was looking at you kinda weird and then you were kinda returning the look and-"

" _Harry_ ," Riddle cut in, “ _hush_.” Getting up, he came over and sat in his customary chair, "It appears this is going to require my full attention. No, we do not have anything going on between us-"

"What about in the past?"

"Don't interrupt," Harry was chastised. "Dolohov is quite the character. That is just what he does." That didn’t really answer Harry’s question though.

Sitting up straighter, "But _did_ you have a thing?"

The room was quiet as Riddle mulled over the question, "A long time ago."

Still wanting more specifications, "By long time you mean...?"

Riddle’s demeanour didn’t change, "A long time."

Harry continued pressing, "So back in secondary school or like first year? See, if you guys are going to continue doing things like that you might as well be dating."

"You believe yourself to be an expert on this subject,” Riddle interrogated coldly.

Harry glared at the git and replied sharply, "No, but that's just what I think. You don't have to agree or take it to heart. I'm just speaking my mind."

Riddle leaned back with hands folded in his lap, "Then I won't take it to heart and will continue acting the same around Antonin."

"Do you still have feelings though? For him I mean."

With a raised eyebrow, "You imply that I either have no feelings at all or that I harbour feelings for someone else."

"Quit dodging the question Riddle," Harry countered.

"My, why so curious? Is my love life really this interesting? Tell me a little about _yours_ Harry. _I_ can't be the only one spilling my heart out." The elder placed a hand over his heart mockingly.

"Okay you know what, never mind. I'm done with you." Moving to stand, he was stopped by Riddle gesturing to remain seated.

"You do get irritated rather easily."

"So do you," hissed Harry.

"Am I irritated?" Black hair swayed slightly as Riddle tilted his head to one side.

Carefully Harry responded not moving from where he stood, "Aren't you? I called you a... well, you know."

"Hmm," Riddle mused as he considered the question, "it is true that I am a bit irritated, but it is more directed at Dolohov than you. When I am truly aggravated at you, you will know. Never test my patience and you will never have to experience it," he said warningly. "Now then," standing, "I would advise that you and I go to sleep. We will need our rest for tomorrow."

Eyeing the other suspiciously, " _Now_ what are you having me do?"

"You'll find out tomorrow night,” Riddle shrugged him off heading back to his desk. “I want you back here by eight. Don't be late because I will be rather displeased with you." Watching Riddle wrap up his work, Harry was very concerned for tomorrow. Perhaps he could wrestle the information out of one of the other Slytherins.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of update last weekend. For the past week I've been overloaded with work. 
> 
> Thanks so much for the comments! Now, just a few notes. Tom is a bit of a dick at this point in the story. He, along with many others, will be going through gradual character development. Also, while Harry doesn't enjoy socializing with strangers he is a bit curious and can be a little nosy. Once again, thank you all for the comments!

The room was silent in the morning, darkened by the curtains. Despite wanting to sleep in more, Harry wrestled himself up and checked the time. It was a quarter to noon. No wonder Riddle wasn't around. Harry was thankful the other hadn’t woken him up as he would’ve cursed him out a lot worse than yesterday. After clambering down, Harry grabbed some biscuits from where he'd stashed them on the shelf; they were from what his mum packed. It felt a little odd being the only person in the room since last Friday. Revelling in the silence of solitude, Harry showered and dressed. Even though he really would much rather enjoy being lazy and sleeping for a few more hours, there were things that needed to be done unfortunately. He needed to go out; first to find out what was happening tonight and then afterwards to crash in Ron's room since he hadn’t been able to do it yesterday. Leaving in simple casual attire, Harry headed to the floor below and knocked on Avery's door. Hopefully he was in and not Rosier.

The dirty blonde opened the door with a surprised expression, "Harry, I wasn't expecting you. Come in," the door was softly closed behind Harry. The layout of the room was nearly identical, however both beds were on the ground so that that occupants’ desks and dressers were pushed against the left wall. Beside them was a TV but minus the couch for two chairs took its place. That side, Harry guessed, was Avery's since the other had things strewn about. Avery noticed Harry observing that area and sighed, "I'm sorry about Reynolds’ mess. He does that to annoy Tom."

"I bet he does a good job at that," Harry complimented.

Avery smiled and sat down, "Yes, he regards it as his calling in life. You could get some good ideas from him.” Maybe, but Harry honestly didn’t want to disorganize his things. He’d never find anything. “So, what do you need Harry?"

Harry sat down in the other chair, "What's happening tonight?"

"Did Tom not tell you?" The other raised an eyebrow inquiringly .

Scowling a little, "Never mind that bloke. What's going on? You know, right?"

"I apologize, but if Tom chose to withhold information than I will as well." At Harry's disgruntled face, "Don't worry about it, nothing bad will happen. I’m certain you will find it enjoyable," Avery assured him optimistically.

"A hint would be nice," Harry grumbled.

"Don't be late for a very important date." A blank look was written all over Harry’s face at that. The hell was that even supposed to mean? "Don’t be so tense child. Loosen up a little bit, you'll feel better."

Harry sighed and stood, shoving his hands into his jacket’s pockets, "I think I'm going to head out. Not that I don't enjoy talking with you because you're actually kinda nice, but this really isn't going anywhere."

Smiling softly and also standing, "I'm glad you think I'm nice. From what I've seen, you don't exactly like the others that much."

"Well it's just," slowly carefully considering his words, "they're too stuffy. And uppity. I guess it's really Riddle and Mulciber that're stuffy, but they've all got this air of aristocracy. And I wish you wouldn't be so agreeable with Riddle all the time."

"I trust his judgment." Avery followed Harry to the door, "If you ever need advice or just want to talk, you are welcome anytime. In the event Reynolds is here, I'll request his removal from the room and he can seek out Tom to irritate him."

Harry frowned thoughtfully, “Well, I guess there is something. It’s about Riddle and how he acts toward me. Like, can you just kinda give me a simple explanation of it?”

“You’re problematic for Tom.” That was rather simple, but it didn’t really explain. It raised more questions than answered.

“So I put him off?”

Avery shook his head, “No, I’d say it is more like he doesn’t understand what to do with you exactly. He should though as you are similar to Reynolds and Antonin to an extent, but you’re different at the same time.” Giving him an apologetic look, lips tight and corners curving down, “I’m sorry, I can’t offer anymore than that because I don’t quite understand myself. However, I believe that you are good for him. He needs a challenge, someone to properly balance him.”

“So it’s just me? Doesn’t act like this to others?”

“Just you I’m afraid,” the other agreed. Harry sort of got what Avery was saying. Riddle was first a manipulator, a charismatic one. That Harry had easily gathered. But he didn’t understand why he threw Riddle off so much. If his room mate knew how to act according to the other person’s personality to appear better than he was, than why antagonize Harry so much?

"Thank you, Harper." Harry was appreciative that the other clarified the enigma of Riddle, however little the clarification was.

The other boy's smile widened, "You're quite welcome, Harry."

Outside it was cooler than yesterday and the clouds were drawn in tight as they darkened. The switch from last name to first name had come easily to Harry as he felt the other earned it. Harper was a lot easier to be around even with his formal way of speech due to it not being filled with arrogance. It was just kind of how he talked, polite out of kindness. Out of the people Riddle seemed to surround himself with, Harper was the mellowest. The most agreeable and likable. Really Harry was attempting to not get into so much conflict with Riddle. He never went looking to get into an argument with others. It just sort of happened. And Harry wasn’t keen at all for there to be so much tension between him and Riddle. Hopefully Riddle and him would come to an understanding of each other by talking things out, albeit probably a tad aggressively.

A drop of rain on Harry's nose forced him to realize the weather was getting worse. Zipping up his sweater and pulling the hood down, Harry hoped the rain didn't switch to crashing too soon. As the weather further worsened, Harry sprinted as he texted Ron to be in Gryffindor's lobby to let him in. He was soaked as he hurried through the door nearly colliding the red head.

"Watch out mate! You don't need to drench me too." The door shut with a thud as Ron let it go roughly.

"Shut up, let's just get to your room so I can dry off." Upon entering the room, Ron quickly reached into his closet and tossed Harry a towel. The room was slightly smaller than the ones in Slytherin as it lacked a bathroom since the dormitory was community style. It was a good sized square with the door toward the right wall and the closets on that side as well. The opposite corner had the desks and beside each were the beds. Along the inner wall were the dressers with the TV and a couch by the door. Neville was lounging in his bed reading the books he'd bought the other day. The brunette simply waved a few fingers signalling that he knew Harry was there.

"Alright," Ron dropped onto the couch, "so since Riddle dragged you away yesterday we gotta make up for the loss of time. Neville drop the book and come over here!"

The taller boy peered over his book at Ron, "I'd rather keep reading actually."

Lightly hitting the red head’s shoulder, "He doesn't have to if he doesn't want to." Harry plopped down beside his friend, "What are we playing?"

"Competitive games.” Reaching toward the stack on the floor, the freckled boy picked up a couple, “Like Mario Kart and Super Smash Brothers Brawl."

The next few hours were filled with Ron's swearing and yelling; Harry responded in burning wit that his dad would be proud of. Sometime in the afternoon they successfully got told off by the RA on the hall. Their quietness only lasted maybe five minutes before Ron let out another stream of colourful curses. Lunch wasn't really an actual meal; the three of them just snacked on Ron's half of the food Harry's mum had provided. Neville eventually had succumbed to Ron's persuasion to play with them. Currently he was somehow beating them at Mario Party 8. Harry found it amusing how competitive Ron got. Personally he wasn't as huge a fan of video games as the red head. Instead, Harry considered himself to be the casual gamer. There was no shame in being dead last most of the time.

As Neville gained a huge lead Ron flung the controller at the floor and his hands went into his hair in frustration, "Bloody hell! Stop doing that dammit!"

Despite already being on the opposite side of Harry on the ground, Neville inched farther away from the enraged red head, "Er, sorry? But it isn’t my fault. Blame luck.” Harry detected the tiny bit of sass in that and gave Neville a thumbs up.

Ron was still fuming, "That's it! I'm throwing out the mercy rule!"

"We never established a mercy rule. Face it Ron, you've met your match," Harry patted Ron's shoulder in mock comfort.

"Watch out Neville! I'm playing for real now!" Neville quietly snorted and Harry followed suit, except much louder.

"I'm being serious here! I'm going to-" However the statement was never finished as it was interrupted by Harry's cell going off. "That's a new ringtone. Who is it? It's Riddle isn't it? Sounds exactly like him. Definitely thinks himself king of anything."

Grabbing it ,"Yeah it is. Now be quiet." Answering, "Hi, why are you calling? You know you can text right?"

"I'd much prefer to not have to suffer through reading you're atrocious texting that I'm sure you have."

Scowling, "I'll keep that in mind. So what is the purpose of your call? And what on earth do you do all day?"

"I've been in London today. The rain does not appear to be letting up anytime soon and it is half an hour to eight-"

"It's _that_ late already?"

An irritated sigh, "Don't interrupt, it's rude. As I was saying, I believe it would be best if I simply pick you up from Gryffindor."

"Okay, sounds good.” There was no way Harry was going to walk through the torrent of rain anyway. He’d considered asking Neville to take him over there but he guessed he could put up with Riddle. It was a free ride after all. “When exactly?"

"Five minutes. I drive a black BMW Series three." Of course he did. That was one of the best vehicles on the market.

"Got it. I'll see you in a bit." Hanging up, Harry said to Ron, "I gotta go. Riddle offered to pick me up so I don't have to walk in the rain."

Ron's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "What do you reckon he wants?"

That really wasn’t too hard to figure out, at least the first layer of it, "Me staying healthy. And also to make sure I don't look like a delinquent."

Ron scoffed loudly, "Well that's gonna give him a major headache. I would feel sorry for him if I thought he didn't deserve it."

"I won't give a huge headache, just a small one. I'm not that mean." At Ron’s pointed look, Harry gave an innocent expression back. They both knew Harry’s statement was a blatant lie. As Harry headed out, "School starts bright and early in the morning. Neville, make sure Ron gets up and gets to class on time. Else Mione will have both of your heads. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ron grumbled a goodbye as he left. Wanting to irritate Riddle, Harry sent a quick text.

_see u soon :)_

He was surprised to be texted back so quickly.

_How much enjoyment do you receive from troubling me so? Also, the smiling face doesn't make your message better. Don't text me back Harry._

Damn that was a lengthy text. A text was supposed to be short and mostly grammatically incorrect, not long and formal sounding. Before diving out into the rain, Harry checked for Riddle's car. Finding it, Harry pulled his jacket tighter around him and ran toward it. Getting in, Harry's first impression was that it smelled really nice. It had a new car scent mixed with...evergreen? Pine? Something green. The second thing Harry noticed was that it was spotless.

"It's nice," Harry commented.

"Thank you. I'm quite fond if it." That was the only conversation between them in the confined space. Approaching Slytherin Riddle spoke again, "I have an umbrella. I'll come around to your side with it so you can avoid getting drenched again." Harry let him do as he pleased as it really wasn’t in his favour to get wet. From the back, Riddle retrieved a bag and then he opened Harry's door. Together they huddled underneath the umbrella and quickly walked into the building and then upstairs. Harry shoved his shoes next to his desk and threw his soaked jacket on the couch.

Riddle quickly picked it up, "It isn't going to dry there." It was moved so it hung off the corner of Harry's bed.

Leaning against the back of the couch, "Will you tell me what's going on tonight?"

The question was dismissed, "You'll find out eventually."

Harry groaned as the elder began digging in his closet, "What right do you have going through my things?"

"I believe it was I who organized your closet.” Unfortunately he did have a point. “Ah, here it is. Not the best but it will do." Harry was handed his one and only suit. "Be quick, I also need to change."

"Oh no," Harry glared at Riddle, "you tell me right now what's going on."

His head was patted teasingly, "You don't enjoy surprises, do you? It's a Slytherin tradition Harry. Just a little party at the start of term."

"What kind of little party requires all this," Harry demanded gesturing at the clothes he held.

Riddle's lips curved upward into a smirk. "A Slytherin on,” he answered as if that would solve everything and close the discussion.. “Get dressed child," and he began rummaging through his own closet. Harry stubbornly remained standing there, but after a while it became apparent Riddle wasn’t going to acknowledge him. So, while it probably wasn’t a brilliant idea, Harry poked the man in the back in the head. The look he received was unimpressed with his childish tactic.

“If you tell me more, I’ll go,” Harry attempted to bribe the other.

At the chuckle he received Harry’s scowl worsened, “You believe you can get out of this? The consequences of not going include being labelled as an outcast, decreasing your chances of being acknowledged, and resulting the other members to be ashamed that you’re a part of this house.”

“How will they even know I exist if I don’t go? Quit being a jerk about it.” The demanding tone earned a sharp glare.

“Perhaps not everyone will know of your existence, but so far the majority of the important people in Slytherin know of you. That would include myself, Thaddeus Mulciber, and a couple others. I am trying to help you Harry, but I can’t do much if you persist in struggling against me.”

Crossing his arms stubbornly trying to not be dissuaded by Riddle’s words, “Then be nicer to me. Starting with some more information about this party.” They glared at each other for what felt like an eternity before Riddle sighed in vexation. Harry mentally cheered at his small victory.

“The event is a welcoming party to Slytherin. Every single house member is required to attend. That means it is _not_ optional.” At the emphasis, Harry glared harder at the other. “At the start Thaddeus will give a speech and then the rest of the night will be spent socializing and making connections. Music will be playing however dancing is not required. I believe that is in your favour as I doubt you can dance. Food and wine will be provided as well.”

“Treacle tart?” The question spilled out of Harry before he could stop it.

Riddle smiled in mirth at him despite still being a bit annoyed, “Yes, that will be there. Now will you please shower and dress yourself?”

“Fine.” Remembering his manners, “Thank you.”

The other man turned away, “You’re welcome.” Harry didn’t shower as long as yesterday; there was no need to further exasperate his room mate.  Coming out Riddle surveyed him, "You haven't put your tie on nor your vest."

Harry shrugged nonchalantly, "Yeah, I didn't want to take more time than necessary."

"How thoughtful." As Riddle vanished into the bathroom, Harry began the struggle of tying a tie. Even when Riddle walked back into the room, he still hadn’t succeeded. The other was in the process of tying of his; it was elegantly done with graceful twists of his fingers weaving the two ends into a knot.

Riddle surveyed Harry as the younger made a few more attempts, "It is becoming apparent that you do not know how to tie a tie Harry."

"Yes I do!" Harry snapped defensively, "it's just being stubborn!"

The elder raised an eyebrow in disbelief and then chuckled, "Let me show you child."

Batting the pale hands away, "I'm not a child! And I _can_ do it."

"I have watched you fumble with it for nearly five minutes. It leaves me with the impression that you cannot in fact do it. Now please allow me to help you."

In furious exasperation, "Alright! Whatever. Have at it." The raven haired man stood close as he worked on the stubborn accessory. The proximity allowed Harry to catch the smell of the 3rd year’s cologne. He expected it to remind him of how an office would smell, of leather and paper. What captivated his sense of smell though was alpine and fresh water. It was gentle and inviting, much different from how Harry perceived the elder. If he ignored all of Riddle’s faults, which were many, then the aroma made him seem like a kind and intelligent mentor. Not that Riddle wasn’t intelligent, because saying he wasn’t would be a blatant lie, but the man was far too showy about it. The closeness made Harry realize just how short he was compared to the other as well. If Riddle wasn’t slightly bent over working on Harry’s tie, then the other’s lips would be at Harry’s brow. Being this near was beginning to make Harry uncomfortable and he began to fidget with his sleeve. The action did not escape Riddle’s observant eye.

"Don't be so nervous." Knuckles brushed Harry's collar as the knot was tightened. "There you go. I'm going to assume you like the colour red." To emphasize his point, Riddle lightly tugged Harry's golden striped red tie.

"Yeah, I guess so. I hadn't- Hey!" Harry stepped back as the man attempted to button up his suit vest which was decorated with crimson stripes on the front and solid black on the back. "I can do that myself! Geez, you pretentious prick," he grumbled quickly buttoning the golden buttons. It was the only formal clothing he owned.

Riddle straightened his clothes as he spoke, "Pretentious would mean I am fabricating my own importance, exaggerating it to an unreasonable amount. I am doing none of that Harry." From previous conversations, Harry realized the discussion wasn't going to go anywhere. Therefore he chose not to dignify Riddle’s statement with a comeback. However Riddle smirked at Harry's silence taking it as a signal that he'd won.

Harry changed the subject, "When does this party start exactly? And where? There's only an hour till curfew."

Riddle was rolling up his sleeves slightly, "It begins at ten and will be held in the fourth floor's common room."

"And every single Slytherin can fit in there? Won't it get loud? How are we not going to get in trouble? I thought we weren't supposed to break the rules."

"Harry, everything will be fine. There's no need to be so uneasy." He gestured to his desk chair, "Sit."

"If you're planning to do my hair it won't work. I learned that the first couple years of my life."

Riddle was deterred, "I believe I can tame your unruly mane. Sit."

Harry shrugged, "Good luck. You're going to need it." As he seated himself, Riddle immediately started the long gruelling process. Long, slim fingers ran through the locks along with a comb, assisting in patting the strands down. No grumbles of complaint left Riddle's lips, the room going silent with just their own breathing. Harry closed his eyes. Never would he admit it, but he actually kind of enjoyed it a little. Riddle wasn't rough at all, but careful and gentle. Growing up, Harry always hated haircuts. His hairdressers would always get fed up with how his hair was so stubborn. One had even broken her comb in it. That was also the last time he went to get his hair done. His mum decided that she would do it herself, a lot cheaper than paying someone to only get halfway through and give up.. But even she wasn't as patient and a perfectionist as Riddle. Slowly and precisely Riddle began putting hair gel into his hair, smoothing it down and back. It smelled a lot like Riddle and while the odour wasn't bad Harry wasn't particularly excited smelling like the 3rd year. To finish Harry's hair, Riddle took a small lock in the front and curled it around his finger letting it lay foreword.

"There," Riddle said contently, admiring his handiwork for a few seconds and then heading toward the sink to wash his hands. Harry stood beside him inspecting his hair.

"How long did that take you?"

"Half an hour. You look very dashing now. It is unfortunate I can't do your hair everyday; it would tire me out and I believe you may end up strangling me." Harry snorted at that. Then to annoy the other, he ran a hand through the back slightly ruffling it up. The action was rewarded with a frustrated expression. “All that work and you must do that to it?”

Shrugging innocently, “Well I didn’t ruin it completely.”

Riddle scowled but let it go, choosing to comment on Harry’s earlier concerns, “We will not be getting in trouble tonight. The party is a tradition that has been around for decades and no one is about to infringe upon it. The only requirement is that the lights are preferably out by midnight, the latest hour being one in the morning.” Checking the time,  “I believe we need to head upstairs now. Are you not going to wear your suit coat,” Riddle questioned as he donned on his own.

"No," Harry followed Riddle out the door, "I'd probably get too hot."

Many other students were also coming out of their rooms, all impeccably dressed. Upstairs was decorated beautifully showing the glamour of Slytherin. Small paper lanterns had been hung from the ceiling casting an ominous green glow on the room that was large enough to fit everyone and still not be overcrowded. Small groups of chairs and couches spaced out were made of lush velvet evenly occupied by cliques. Towards the back were tables piled with desserts and party food. Alcoholic drinks had also been provided, wine and beer mainly. People were also out on the terrace, the railing decorated with tiny lanterns that were quite dim. As it was facing the lake, no other houses would be able to see. The centre was open and had a small congregation of people standing and chatting. Harry felt extremely overwhelmed by the show of obvious wealth. The ladies were dressed in the most beautiful expensive dresses he’d ever seen; it looked like they had taken the entire afternoon preparing for this social gathering.

"Okay you know what, this really isn’t for me. I’m not even supposed to be in Slytherin.” Harry whispered uncomfortably to Riddle.

"Don't worry, you're fine," the elder soothed. "I will teach you how to manoeuvre high society."

"No, that's a _really_ bad idea. And I truly mean a _really bad idea_. Can I leave?"

"Of course not." Against his will, Harry was dragged to a small arrangement of couches toward the front near the doors for the balcony. Riddle's circle lounged on the seats; Rosier noticed them first.

"Nice of you two to grace us with your presence!" Harper sat beside him and smiled encouragingly at Harry, making him feel slightly better. Someone grabbed his shoulder suddenly making Harry jump.

"Someone's pretty tense,” the scruffy man observed. “Is this your first party?"

Quickly recovering, Harry shot a nasty look at Dolohov, "No, it isn't. And don't do that." Irritably he sat down in one of the single seats. Dolohov moved to sit on the armrest.

Harry was about to snap again but Riddle spoke first, "Antonin, I'd appreciate it if you kept from tormenting Harry tonight. His mood is already quite a bit south." Well if it was that obvious, Riddle should just let him leave dammit. He was in no mood to acquaint himself with the social circles of Slytherin.

The brunette pouted and sulkily sat on the couch next to Riddle, "I was not tormenting him in the slightest." Abruptly the room hushed; Harry diverted his attention toward the centre. Mulciber stood in the centre and everyone had dispersed to give a clear view surrounding him.

"Welcome to Slytherin, the noblest house of Hogwarts. As many of you know I, Thaddeus Mulciber, am the president of Student Government. If any you have any issues, you may come speak to me about it. Tom Riddle," as Mulciber gestured Riddle stood, "is our vice-president. You may also go to him to seek advice." Riddle retook his seat as Mulciber continued, "Every one of you represent this house. As such I expect the optimum from you, academically and socially. There should not be a single one of you getting into,” a pause for drama; Harry rolled his eyes, “stepping out of line. If any of you disgrace the house of Slytherin, you will face either my wrath or Tom's. Perhaps both depending on the severity. I am certain that none of you wish for that. As we are all Slytherins, it is our responsibility to assist each other in any way we can. Slytherins protect their own first. No one should be left to fend for themselves. I implore you all to have a wonderful year." Mulciber ended his speech and the conversations resumed.

A tight knot had formed in Harry's stomach; he hadn't realized just how seriously Slytherins took their house pride. Gryffindors were prideful too, but they focused more on having fun and didn't put a huge emphasis on appearance. You certainly weren't going to be cast out for doing poorly academically. Maybe Harry wasn't the best in his year, but he was good enough. 

Coming over, Mulciber carried two glasses of wine. One of them was handed to Riddle as Mulciber sipped from the other as he seated himself.

"That was rather inspiring," Riddle complimented him.

Mulciber dryly replied, "Was it now? I’m afraid giving speeches is not my favourite hobby. How many can stand in front of a crowd and speak for hours is beyond me. Short and straight to the point is my preferred tactic. It is best not to bore one’s audience.”

As Harper and Rosier stood up, the former asked Harry, "Would you like some wine?"

"No thanks, I'm fine." With a nod the pair left. They returned carrying a plate of desserts and three wine glasses, one for each of them and Dolohov. Harry noticed they had brought back a thin slice of treacle tart.

Harper noticed him eyeing it and smiling handed it over, "Is this your favourite?"

After swallowing the huge bite he took, "Yeah it is." He caught Riddle’s small knowing smile at him and glared irritably, hoping he’d just ignore him and go back to conversing with Mulciber. Luckily he did, but it was about boring politics and business and any other dull topic one could think of. Most of it flew over Harry’s head. The other three boys conversed along more casual subjects. Which Harry couldn't really follow either. Not being involved in conversation, Harry scanned the room again. A few couples were dancing around them. Dresses twirled surrounding the dancing duos. It gave Harry a slight headache watching them spin. He couldn't dance at all, having never needed to know how. During secondary school he had never really gone to the dances. And even when he had been forced to go to a dance, he usually just stood to the side. Harry noticed a trio of young ladies were headed in their direction.

As they came closer Riddle looked up at them and smiled pleasantly, "Hello ladies, you look extravagant tonight."

They giggled and batted their eyelashes, "Would you, Antonin, and Reynolds like to dance?"

"Of course," Riddle stood along with Dolohov and Avery. Taking the girls by the hand, they led the ladies to the centre. The song changed and they begun.

"A slow waltz," Harper supplied. Harry nodded in thanks. Watching Riddle, the elder was graceful as always. They were in the centre and the other couples had stopped dancing to surround and gaze at the three new pairs. Even while dancing Riddle demonstrated his dominance, perhaps even more as he led his partner. And yet Harry was able to see the distance Riddle placed between himself and the girl. He saw it in his eyes earlier when he looked at the lady, seemingly friendly but cold and calculating within.

“I see you are refraining from engaging in conversation.” Looking up, Emma Vanity stood beside his chair. She was dressed beautifully, in a long midnight blue gown that hugged her form. Ruffles appeared toward the bottom and spiralled down onto the floor, reminding Harry of a mermaid.

“Hi. See? I conversed,” he responded sarcastically.

“As I stated previously,” she sat down beside Mulciber, “you need speaking lessons. I imagine though that Tom is probably working on that.”

“A little bit. Hasn’t been much help though.” Harry dropped his chin into his palm. “So, you’re part of his crowd?”

“Not necessarily. He and I are more like business partners. That is what Slytherin is primarily, a business. You make yourself look good here and out there in the real world you are destined for greatness.”

“But?” Harry sensed there was more to her statement.

She folded her hands neatly in her lap, “You have to work to become great. Most people who get into Slytherin believe they’ve made it, that they’re already at the top. Due to that illusion, many fall. But not Tom. He _is_ already mostly at the top.”

That intrigued Harry, “Mostly? What do you mean by that?”

“He is missing something.”

Nearly groaning, “And that would be?”

Vanity stood gracefully, “That is something all new Slytherins need to find out for themselves.” To Mulciber, “You should dance, president of the student government.”

“Very well,” the 4th year agreed. But his tone was stiff, as if he were merely complying with her. Taking her hand, the pair walked to the centre of the room and joined Dolohov and Riddle.

“Emma Vanity,” Harper began, “is a well respected student of Slytherin. If Thaddeus is the king of Slytherin, then Emma is his queen.”

“What did she mean?” Harry prodded, “About the missing thing?”

The other leaned back as he thought, “Emma has quite a bit of wisdom to offer. I believe she is right in saying that we all are missing something. Perhaps to become great, we have to figure out what it is and fill or embrace it.” That was actually kind of wise. Harry felt he’d learned much more from Harper and Vanity than Riddle had attempted to teach him the past couple days. Riddle was too high up, a position Harry would never want. The higher one was, the farther they’d fall. And Harry had fallen once in his life already. He didn’t need to again.

As the night continued, the party intensified. It may have started out extremely classy and refined, but now the odour of alcohol and sweat had become crushing. Many students had abandoned their clear minds and were becoming more provocative in the centre. Straps were slipping off shoulders and ties and suit vests were being discarded about.

Mulciber scowled at them. "They have forsaken elegance," he brooded to Riddle. Earlier he'd returned with Riddle and Rosier had dragged Harper to come dance. That had left Harry in the presence of the more serious members of the group. So far they hadn't directly engaged him in discussion; Harry was thankful for that. People came and went, exchanging a few sentences with Riddle and Mulciber and glancing at Harry. As Riddle wasn’t really directly showing Harry how to get involved in the social circles of Slytherin, he assumed the elder wanted him to simply observe. It really wasn’t exciting in the slightest bit; slouching slightly in his chair watching others enjoy themselves took a toll on Harry. He was beginning to yawn as Mulciber's and Riddle's voices droned on in soft chatter lulling Harry to sleep.

Gently a hand caressed his hair, waking Harry up, "Come child, it would probably be better for you to sleep in your bed rather than this chair." When _had_ he fallen asleep though? Groggily he let Riddle pull him up and manoeuvre him out. The stairs were tricky and Harry had to be supported by Riddle due to his exhaustion.

"Wha' time is it," he slurred sleepily.

"Quarter till midnight. I'll remember for future reference that you have difficulty staying awake late at night. However, I believe the primary cause for it is the party. Socializing is rather draining." As he was led into their room, he was gently pushed into the bathroom. "Shower quickly Harry. You need to rinse your hair so the gel doesn't ruin your bed." The door closed softly behind him. Yawning, Harry made a tiny effort to do what Riddle asked. Riddle knocked on the door just as Harry wrapped a towel around his waist.

"Come in," Harry mumbled drowsily. Opening the door, he was handed clothes.

"Change and then go straight to bed. I'll turn off the light after I shower." In privacy again, Harry dressed and then stumbled out to his bed. As he succumbed to sleep he vaguely heard Riddle say goodnight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry there hasn't been an update for about a month; school is hell. However, I'm on winter break now and have been working on getting caught up with this. Updates will probably still be a little irregular as my writing is a little behind though.
> 
> Thank you all for you comments! Now, Tom does have a dark side. Not to the extent of Voldemort's evilness so no mass murdering, but he still lacks any actual morals. Unlike Voldemort who decided to achieve power through radical means, Tom is a bit more like a politician. Also another thing. For American readers, football is soccer.

As soon as Harry's alarm began blaring, he knocked it off the shelf from the headboard causing it crash onto the floor. After the sound of it probably breaking, the room was blessed with silence. However, a minute later his phone went off. Promptly silencing the rambunctious object, Harry curled into a ball underneath his blanket. His warmth was disrupted by the edge of it gripped and pulled exposing Harry to the coolness of the room. As he began cursing Riddle was quick to admonish him, "Be quiet child. And get up, you'll be late." Before Harry could respond, his cell went off again. "Rachmaninov's Prelude in G minor," Riddle noted.

"Hermione," Harry mumbled. He quickly silenced it again and sent her a text saying he was in fact awake. Instead of actually getting up though he proceeded to continue laying in bed with his face in the pillow.

His head was shaken, "Up or I'll pour freezing water on you." Harry didn't doubt he would.

Struggling to wrestle himself up he yawned and rubbed his eyes, slurring horribly, "'M nevah goin to Slythin’ party 'gain."

"I'm afraid attending all Slytherin social events is required,” Riddle chuckled. “Now hurry up, it's the first day and I won't have you late." It was only bloody seven o'clock though. Harry sent him a nasty look as he jumped down the ladder. Riddle merely shrugged in response and lounged about in his chair whilst reading a heavy book. After showering and dressing casual, a blue shirt and jeans, Harry grabbed from his top shelf some cereal. He settled down on the couch to eat it dry. He noticed that sitting on the table was two cups of tea.

Looking over at Riddle inquiringly, "When'd you make tea?"

"While you were showering.” The elder frowned slightly, “Unfortunately I had to heat the water in the microwave."

Taking a careful sip, "What is it?"

"Earl grey. Where exactly is your first class?" The other was looking up now watching Harry devour his breakfast.

"Paracelsus,” Harry answered with a mouthful of cereal, “I’ve got chemistry with Snape."

Riddle sent him a disapproving look, "Don’t do that. You've got your bag packed?"

Rolling his eyes at the other’s nagging, "Yeah, quit worrying. You're acting like you're my mum."

With a huff Riddle turned back to his book, "I'm being considerate." Once Harry finished his breakfast, he grabbed his bag and slung it over his shoulder. Before he walked out Riddle spoke again, "You'll want an umbrella, it's raining.

Harry grabbed one from the umbrella stand next to the door, "Got it. See you around."

"I expect I'll see you in Ptolemy later."

"Psamb," Harry corrected as he shut the door. He knew Riddle was rolling his eyes at him. Raining didn’t cut it as a description for the weather. Water poured down from the sky so rapidly it sounded like screaming; students were scurrying about trying to keep dry. Harry edged along the side of the walk way staying out of the crowd. He had ten minutes until the first bell and he was not going to be late because the vast majority of students freaked out walking in terrible rain. Also since it was Snape’s class he was heading to and Snape shut the door starting class at exactly 8 o'clock, he really needed to be there slightly earlier. That meant at least a minute.

Hurrying into Paracelsus Harry didn’t watch how he stepped upon the slippery floor; he ended up slipping and nearly found himself sprawled upon the ground. As he tumbled though he found himself hitting someone’s chest and hands on his shoulder maneuvered him into an upright position.

"Are you alright?"

Looking up Harry met light grey eyes, "Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"I'm relieved," he smiled. "Better hurry, the bell's about to ring soon."

Still dazed, "Wha- oh shit! I've got Snape!" And Harry sprinted off downstairs once again disregarding the state of the floor. He only slowed down to somewhat carefully walk down the stairs. Paracelsus was situated on a hill, so the lower most floor was in the side of the hill. It was fitting that Snape's class was down there. Harry just barely managed to get into the classroom by slipping in and almost falling on the floor again before Snape closed the door.

"Mr. Potter," Snape began in his slow deep voice, "You are cutting it rather close. I expect you to show up in a timely manner."

Once Harry gathered himself up, "Sorry Professor, it won't happen again."

He still got snapped at, "Sit down Potter so I can begin my lesson." Harry quickly scurried to the seat next to Neville and class promptly began. Snape began with the same speech from last year about how chemistry was a precise science and there should be absolutely no fooling around, picking one unfortunate student to answer his insanely difficult questions. Harry had done it last year and it was the only reason he even knew who Paracelsus was. Immediately following it Snape launched straight into his lesson with an introduction to general chemistry. Harry believed that Snape was the only teacher who actually started teaching the first day of class.

That boy earlier, Harry felt like he was rather familiar. He chewed the end of his pen as he thought hard to remember. The feeling wasn’t foreign to Harry at all; he tended to have these problems rather frequently. But he just _knew_ he should've recognized the other student and it really bothered him. Incredibly tall, honeyed brown hair, such bright grey eyes, and warm pale skin. The way he smiled was like the sun vanquishing the rain from the radiation of kindness. The way he'd grabbed Harry had been protective and strong. A crack sounded through the air and Harry's felt the snap run through his jaw. Harry sat there dumbly, broken pen dangling half from his hand and the other from his mouth. Everyone gaped at him and Snape glowered furiously. Feeling his neck burn, Harry set aside the broken pen avoiding eye contact with his enraged professor.

“Mr. Potter, there is no rush to use up all your supplies in one day,” the low town was scathing.

Half mumbling due to embarrassment, “I know that sir, It won’t happen again.”

“Another piece of advice,” his voice had dropped a couple degrees colder, “I believe edible food can be found in the dining hall, not the college store.” The sound of Malfoy’s snicker carried forward to Harry’s ears and as Snape returned to teaching Harry sent the blonde a scorching glare.

Snape assigned them a lab as the bell rang and once he dismissed them everyone shot out of there. As Harry packed up, Hermione came up to him fuming. Hitting Harry in the head with her notebook, "Why were you ignoring me this morning? It's awfully rude to silence someone's call. And I even called twice! Also,” her expression switched from fury to worry, “what on earth were you thinking about earlier?"

"Sorry," Harry apologized, "but Riddle was kind of being aggravating so I had to deal with him first since he was threatening to dumb ice cold water on my head. Earlier I think I kind of zoned out and pretended the pen was Riddle." That last part wasn’t true in the slightest since he hadn’t even been thinking about the black haired boy during that.

"Granger, Potter, take your drama elsewhere," Snape chastised them with a nasty look.

"Yes professor," they chorused hurrying out. Neville followed quickly behind.

Hermione began laying out her plans for them, "Neville and I are heading to biology. I want you to go to the library-"

"But I don't have any homework."

"-and do something productive." The bushy haired girl sent him a warning glare, "You're not off the hook yet Harry. We'll talk more during lunch." And with a huff she walked off. Neville waved as he trotted after her. What was Harry supposed to do in the library? He didn't have anything due. However it was close to his next class so he had already decided to hang out there for an hour before Hermione had basically ordered him too. Harry wondered if Riddle was rubbing off on her.

It was still pouring outside with absolutely no sign that it was going to lighten up. Quickly Harry rushed to the library avoiding everyone once again. Merlin's Library's theme was Greek. Inside pillars went up to the ceiling with geometric designs carved into the wall. Tall arches separated rooms and a spiral staircase led upstairs. The circular lobby was decorated with a marble statue of Merlin in the centre whose tall pointed hat nearly touched the ceiling of the floor above. Waking in, he was met with the overwhelming smell of books. Downstairs included the reference section and a computer lab. Upstairs was composed of all the nonfiction and fiction which was where Harry decided to crash. He choose a comfortable chair situated toward the back next to the window where hopefully no one would disturb him. Since he was in a library, he may as well read. From his bag Harry pulled out _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_ intending to continue his second read through of the _Narnia_ series. As he got lost in a forest filled with snow, the soft patter of the rain on the window gently lulled him to sleep.

* * *

 

Harry was woken by the sensation of being shaken from a hand on his shoulder. Opening his eyes, he was met with a blur. He scrunched his brow in confusion and squinted.

"Here," the blur repositioned his glasses. There stood the boy from earlier, peering down at him and grinning, "Fancy meeting you again! You're Harry, right?"

"Yeah, that's me," Harry blinked at him confusedly. "I wasn't aware I was famous."

The stranger laughed, "George and Fred talk quite a bit about the stunts they’ve pulled, a good bit of them on Ron. You featured in a couple of their stories. They always described you as being short with a bird's nest for hair and thick rimmed circular glasses covering electric green eyes." Why the hell were they describing him like that? Most of it was spot on, but _electric_ green eyes? What was he, lightening?

"Oh," was the only polite thing Harry could think of to say.

"I should probably introduce myself, you look a little lost.” Holding out his hand, "Cedric Diggory." Harry felt like an idiot. How could he have not realized this was the football team's captain and striker?

Shaking the hand, "Right, sorry, I should've known that."

"It's fine," the boy chuckled, "honestly it gets a bit tiring when everyone treats you special just because you can kick a ball real well." Cedric appeared quite modest. A nice change from the vanity of Riddle. "Do you have a class next period? If it's in Peverell we can walk together. The bell is bout to ring in," he checked his watch, "a minute actually."

Harry scrambled up making sure he had everything, "Yeah that sounds great." The bell rang as he slung his bag’s strap over his shoulder. "Let's get going," hurriedly he scampered off and down the stairs.

"Please don't rush! I don't want you to fall again," worriedly Cedric went after him.

"Yeah, good advice." Harry waited for the blonde at the bottom of the stairs. Together they walked out and were met with a light drizzle; they didn’t, bother to cover their heads with their umbrellas. Trying to make small talk, "What do you major in if your career is sports? You’re going to go pro, right?"

Cedric gazed toward the sky as he walked, "Honestly, just about anything. I'm majoring in biology. If I don't join a major league team, my dad wants me to go into medical school."

"Those are two completely different things though."

"Not at all," the elder held open the door for Harry, "a part of biology is about humans, like nutrition. That's very important in sports." He had a point. "Let's meet up again sometime. I enjoyed talking with you a lot."

"That'd be nice," Harry agreed. As Cedric climbed the grand staircase, Harry headed to his English class.

Peverell Humanities Building was home to history, English, foreign languages, philosophy, and sociology. The warmth from oak wooden panelled walls and floor gave off an Elizabethan vibe. Footsteps softly echoed throughout the halls and the light from the chandeliers cast off a golden warmth. Harry was the third person to enter his English class, having been beaten by Hermione and Neville. Remus was writing on the blackboard the day's lesson, which really only consisted of _Welcome to English Literature_.

“Good morning Professor,” Harry greeted putting his things down beside Hermione in the front row.

Remus turned around to smile, “Good morning Harry. Having a good day so far?”

“Eh,” sitting down, “I had Snape this morning. He scolded me the second the bell rang.”

Remus laughed softly shaking his head, “Well it seems Severus hasn’t changed during the summer. I imagine you showed up just a second before it rang?”

“I was still on time,” grumbled Harry. Chocolate eyes continued to smile at him kindly, making up for all the coldness Harry experienced first period. Students began filling in the desks, among them Ron who took the desk behind Harry.

As he passed by Harry he whispered, “Convince him to never give us a paper.”

Harry snorted, “Yeah that’s not going to happen. Just cause I know him personally doesn’t mean I have any say over what he does. And writing essays isn’t even that bad.”

“You won’t be saying that the midnight before it’s due,” Ron muttered back, slouching low in his seat. Harry chose to not grace his friend with agreement, even though he was probably going to be doing a lot complaining when the time came. Well, maybe he’d try his best to not get into that situation. Riddle wasn’t going to be enthusiastic about Harry burning the midnight oil working on an assignment he’d been given two weeks to do.

Class went on uneventfully, but still the most enjoyable part of his morning so far. Afterwards Hermione stayed in Peverell for French while Neville, Ron, and Harry hurriedly made their way through the rain, which was starting to worsen from it’s tolerable state earlier, to the science buildings. Neville continued on to Paracelsus; Harry and Ron promised him they’d meet at lunch as they quickly took cover in Psamb. Narrow halls were defined by scarcely decorated cream walls and geometric patterns embellished into the ceilings. The only colour came from the tan wooden floors panelled in squares creating another geometric pattern underneath their feet. Harry and Ron climbed the staircase which creaked underneath the combined weight of all the students. The second floor was designated for the computer labs; Ron departed from Harry’s side as he headed to a room at the far end of the hall. Continuing upward, Harry noticed the different atmosphere on the third floor. Spotting a pale sculpted face and perfectly fitting suit, Harry knew exactly why. Students surrounded Riddle on the side of the hallway, giggles ringing out from something he’d said. Harry made a face in his roommate’s direction, but as cool eyes met his Harry immediately ducked his head and maneuvered quickly to his own class that was thankfully in the opposite direction. But he had still seen Riddle’s mischievous smirk directed at him, thin lips coloured like a pale rose taunting him.

* * *

 

Harry stood on the second floor out of the way of the staircase waiting for Ron who was taking his sweet time. Leaning against the wall, Harry watched the bustle of students. How each socialized with one another was unique. While far from an expert on human behaviour, Harry could spot the obvious things. Holding hands meant a couple while a light punch on the shoulder showed friends. He always did his best to be aware of people, a habit that formed from his childhood. The more he knew the better he could deal with them. However, it was incredibly hard with his usually unaware self. But that was why he always tried to become better. The world was a cruel place and he couldn’t be caught unaware and then taken advantage of. He supposed it was a good thing he got stuck sharing a dorm with Riddle. That man kept Harry on his toes, challenging his ideals. With each conversation, Harry felt as if he knew how to better deal with Riddle. The problem though was figuring out if Harry had actually learned it on his own or if Riddle was doing that on purpose.

A presence settling beside him drew Harry out of his thoughts. “You gaze into nothingness. Tell me, what do you think about?” Riddle’s soft voice was crystal clear in the busy hall but Harry knew it was only meant for him to hear.

“Could you maybe _not_ socialize with me during the school day? I know that _you_ know that you attract quite a bit of attention and I hate to steal some away from you,” dryly Harry responded. People quickly glanced in their direction, not wanting the pair to realize they were looking. As Harry met a young girl’s gaze, she blushed and quickly turned back to her friend.

“I’ll keep it in mind. However, I don’t mind you stealing a little of the limelight,” Riddle teased. “You do carry charisma as well despite it not as refined as myself. It is more of a simple quiet charm.”

Sarcastically, “Great to know.”

“No need to be so modest of my compliments,” the elder chuckled warmly. “Are you waiting for someone?”

Harry diverted his gaze from Ron’s class and pushed off the wall as he shoved his hands into his pockets, “No, no I’m not. I’m actually leaving now.” Without saying good-bye, he left Riddle standing there and descended the stairs. Before he opened the door though, a pale hand reached from behind to push it ajar. “Quit doing that,” quietly Harry grumbled as he stepped out and opened his umbrella. As Riddle stepped underneath beside him, Harry fought the urge to push him into the rain where he belonged. But that would be rude and was far too much trouble than what it would be worth.

As Harry opened his mouth to speak, Riddle was quick to begin first, “I think it best we wait here as you _are_ waiting for someone, are you not?” His lips curled up knowingly, daring Harry to contradict him.

With difficulty Harry didn’t, “Yeah I was. And I think you should get going. He’s not really a big fan of you.”

That didn’t even seem to bother Riddle, “I didn’t think he would be, being _your_ friend after all.” Getting his own umbrella out, Riddle stepped back and got underneath it. “As you leave me with the impression you wouldn’t enjoy sitting with me for lunch, when should I expect you to return to our dorm?”

“Why? Are you missing me Riddle?” Harry taunted, attempting to rival the taller’s usual smirk.

Riddle’s lips twisted upward amused by Harry’s effort, “If I said no, would you be disappointed? Heart filled with sadness?”

“Let me check,” Harry placed a hand on his heart for a few seconds. “Nope, doesn’t seem like it at all.”

“A pity. I was under the impression we were having a moment.”

Harry made a disgusted expression at the other, “Yeah, ok then. Whatever helps you sleep at night Riddle.”

“Oh, now you appear to _want_ to wound me child. How cruel.” Despite the words, the elder didn’t look hurt in the slightest. How could he be when he was still grinning smugly? He appeared to be deriving amusement from their banter. And to be honest, Harry was kind of amused by it to. But only a tiny bit. Riddle was still a whole lot more annoying and arrogant than actually entertaining.

“I never realized what a sensitive ego you have Riddle. I do apologize for my harsh words.” Harry attempted to reflect Riddle’s own speech pattern back at him. What he got in return was a raised eyebrow then the man actually chuckled.

“Now if only you would use such words like that regularly. It would greatly benefit you to widen your vocabulary usage in conversation, to use slightly more sophisticated language.”

With disdain, “Yeah then I wouldn’t even know what _I’m_ saying. It’s bad enough having to listen to you talk so much. Do you like hearing yourself aloud?”

Riddle hummed thoughtfully, “Well I must admit, I _do_ have a rather charming voice.” Unfortunately, Harry couldn’t completely disagree with that. How Riddle articulated his syllables in that smooth baritone voice was pleasant. If only he didn’t use his voice to say such bigoted things and tease Harry so much.

“Riddle, do even realize how cocky you sound most of the time?”

Black hair swayed gently as Riddle tilted his head, regarding Harry perplexedly, “You misinterpret quite a bit Harry. That isn’t arrogance; it’s confidence. I believe it is not horrible of me to acknowledge my own good characteristics. It is healthy for one to do that since it boosts the self-esteem.”

Tucking the umbrella underneath his left arm so that he could cross his arms, “You’re right, that isn’t bad. Except you’re excessive Riddle. And I thought the other day you said you were better than everyone else? _That_ is arrogance.”

“Not necessarily,” the other continued to counter. “How is it arrogance if it is the truth? You may call it egotistical though if it pleases you; that has no affect on me. I will continue referring to it as confidence in my abilities.” The tone had changed into finality and Harry gathered that that was the end of their discussion on that particular topic. However, Harry continued to silently scowl at the elder. Riddle’s hubris was so thick Harry’s words had not even scratched the surface of the taller’s psyche. It honestly made Harry curious. He yearned to know what happened in Riddle’s life to result in such a person. Asking though was out of the question. In order to gain information, Harry would have to provide details on his own background. That was never going to happen if Harry could avoid it.

Harry changed the subject to answer Riddle’s original question, “I’ll be back in Slytherin when I am. It’s not like I have an actual agenda of the day. I could end up spending my afternoon with friends or asleep in the library.”

“Why would you sleep in the library when you have a bed in our room?”

“Because,” and that was all Harry could think of to say. So he merely shrugged at Riddle. It’s not like he actually had thought about it; that was just an example. Apparently the answer was unacceptable.

Riddle sighed, “What a brilliant explanation. Well, if you every think of a decent answer you know where to find me.” And with a wave of his hand, he vanished into the sea of students. Harry sighed in relief as the uptight man finally left.

“Harry!” Looking over his shoulder, Harry watched as Ron quickly trotted up beside him. “That was him, right? The famous Tom Riddle?”

Sarcastically, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Oh come on! It was, wasn’t it? You look rather frustrated.”

“Does it really show that much?” The pair began walking. “But honestly Ron, it’s probably better that it was me who got kicked out of our original room and into the snake’s lair. If you’d be the one to share with the vice then you’d already be torn apart and there’d be one majorly pissed off Riddle roaming the grounds cause of you. Neville probably would’ve handled Riddle better but I think Riddle would just cajole him into doing a lot he doesn’t want to do.”

Ron puffed up his chest and squared his shoulders to appear impressive, “Well I think I’d put that snob in his place.”

Harry laughed at that, a satirical sound filling up the space between them, “Sure you would Ron.” Harry wondered if it even was possible to lessen Riddle’s arrogance. Only time would tell. After all, if his mum successfully changed his dad’s attitude then Harry should be able to as well. But he couldn’t really go about it directly; it would have to be subtle comments here and there. Except Harry had no doubt Riddle would know what he was up to. So was there really a point? Maybe the first step was to just become friends with the other, at least to a more tolerable level.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still working on getting caught up in this story, but hopefully next week updates will become a bit more regular.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments! Enjoy this chapter~

The dining hall was filled with people, nearly bursting from the scenes. Harry and Ron scanned the area for Hermione and Neville; it was rather like trying to find a needle in a haystack. They were finally found sitting by the window along with Ginny and Luna. Harry was delighted to see the other two girls. He hadn’t expected them. Exchanging greeting and setting their things down, Harry and Ron quickly grabbed some lunch and reseated themselves. 

“Why’s it got to rain the first day of school,” Ron grumbled as he took in mouthfuls of food. “It’s bad enough having to start school again.” Personally Harry didn’t mind school as much as his red headed friend. It was his roommate that really put a dent in his day.

“You alright there Harry? Your face is going to freeze in that scowling brooding look,” Ginny commented. She handed a chocolate sweet to him which Harry was glad for.

“I’m okay. It’s just kind of tough having to share a dorm with an egotistical douchebag but I’m dealing with it,” Harry unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth chewing a bit too aggressively. He noticed Hermione’s expression at his statement and shrugged.

“I suppose the weather isn’t doing anything to help make your day better.” Luna sat across from Harry and said gently, “But don’t worry, my mum always said that even when it’s raining, the sun is still shining.” Harry picked up her usage of past tense. He wanted to ask about it, but felt it was probably too invasive. It was a topic for if they developed a closer friendship.

“Thanks,” Harry replied earnestly.

Hermione was eyeing him still though, “Does this have anything to do with why you snapped a pen between your teeth?”

Ron was gaping at Harry, “You did _what_ mate? In Snape’s class?”

“Yeah,” Harry shrugged nonchalantly. “It was an accident. I wasn’t really thinking of anything though.”

Ginny raised an eyebrow with a mischievous look in her eyes, “Perhaps a _someone_ then?” The thought of Cedric passed Harry’s mind but he wasn’t about to tell them that.  If he told, Ginny would start trying to set him up with the football captain. He hadn't even been thinking of Cedric in an infatuated way.

Indifferently while drinking the rest of his water, “No.” The red headed girl wasn’t convinced though and merely continued smiling. Harry half wanted to know who she even thought he'd been thinking about. Perhaps she believed the person to be Riddle. That sent a shiver of disgust down Harry's spine.

The group departed ways as the bell rang once again. Harry was the only one amongst his friends in the same year to have a class right after lunch. Ron and Neville were so lucky to be able to head back to their dorm and goof off. Or perhaps not Harry thought as he grimaced at Hermione pulling them by the ears to the library.

"She hasn't changed a bit," Ginny laughed at the trio.

"Not at all," Harry mused smiling. "I wouldn't have it any other way either.” As they stopped at the corner of the road, “Know where you're headed?"

The freckled girl punched his shoulder playfully, “Course I do.” With a tight hug, “See you later Harry!”

As she trotted off Luna mused, “I quite like her.”

“Yeah, she is pretty great,” Harry agreed. “What’s your next class?”

"Art. I'll see you around hopefully?" And she stepped away humming.

"Luna!" Harry quickly caught up, "We're heading to the same place. Let's walk together, here," with his umbrella Harry sheltered them both from getting wet. "I guess your class is in Circe? You seem more like the person who'd prefer art over drama."

"Well, I like both. But I really do enjoy art. One day I'll travel the world looking for new species and I'll take along a journal so I can record my findings. I'm going to have many drawings of what they look like. I think that a camera might startle them." The rain was beginning to let up as they neared Circe.

"That sounds wonderful." Harry meant that for it was picture perfect. Maybe she would find all those mythological creatures she believed existed. "There is something that worries me though," holding the door open, "without photographic evidence I'm not sure anyone will believe you."

"I don't think that matters." Her voice was so calm and confident, "It doesn't matter what other people believe. If I accomplish what I set out to do, then I'm happy. Isn’t that really what life’s about? Finding happiness? You should find some things to be happy about too.” Harry smiled at her encouraging words. Luna was a very likable girl, a bit odd but in a good way. She brought a whole new perspective with her, one that Harry gladly welcomed.

Circe was beautiful. It was the twin to Hecate, both art buildings but Circe focused on studio arts and Hecate on drama. Inside Circe artwork was displayed upon the warm brown walls and a mural painted above by students over the years. The tradition was that those majoring in art got to add a personal touch above when they graduated creating a truly unique piece of art. It was because of all the artwork that Circe was the only building which lacked any specific time period interior. Instead, Circe was designed by the students. Harry watched Luna as she was so enthralled by everything around her, bright silvery blue eyes drinking in every detail. Her wonder at everything made Harry feel as if he was re-experiencing walking in this building for the first time. This was a truly magical place. They continued upstairs and as they continued walking together Harry realised they had the same class. He felt overjoyed at that and together they shared a long desk. The class appeared to be small with only eight other students, the only one Harry recognised besides Luna was Lavender Brown. At the sound of the bell, Professor Lima came bustling out of the supply office with a stack of sketchbooks in his arms which he promptly dropped upon his desk. He was a tall balding man with rectangular copper framed glasses.

When he spoke, his voice was laced with a heavy Brazilian accent, "Welcome, welcome. Professor Lima, that's me. Full name is Eduardo Lima Filho. And this course is all about sketching and painting, a class where you decide the direction you want to take your art. When I call your name, please come grab one of these," he patted the thick black leather bound sketchbooks. "These will be your art workbooks throughout this course. You will be expected to work in them daily as a journal of your own creativity." Harry still had the one he used last year in Professor Lima's other course which centred on studying and copying the styles of famous past artists like Van Gogh. As his name was called, Harry quickly retrieved his new book. Lima smiled big at him, seemingly glad that Harry decided to take another of his art courses. Last year he had greatly praised and encouraged Harry to continue to develop his artistic talents. And it was a passion of Harry's, so how could he not?

The following hour was spent attempting to review the syllabus, attempt due to Lima mostly telling them stories of his childhood growing up in Brazil. Luna listened intently, very interested in what he said. Harry supposed he would have been interested if he hadn't heard them before. Instead of listening, he chose to crack upon his new book and begin the first assignment. It was rather simple, draw something to show one's creativity. He looked up once again at Luna. Blonde hair came down in waves glowing in the light tucked behind an ear exposing a vibrant coloured radish earring which dangling from it. Bright eyes held that dreamy quality and her skin, while so pale, radiated with warmth as her cheeks were coloured like a rose. Touching pencil to paper, Harry began drawing.

* * *

 

It was with a gentle prod upon his shoulder that Harry realised class had finished. The only occupants were Luna and him, excluding Professor Lima. Craning his neck to look at Luna standing beside him, Harry found her observing his work. Feeling embarrassed, Harry looked back down, "Yeah...I kinda drew you."

"It's lovely," rosy lips smiled happily. "Would it be alright if I drew you?"

"Sure. I mean, I didn't ask you so of course you can."

"That's alright," Harry was gently assured. She took his hand and as the boy slung his bag over his shoulder she was already leading them out. "Would you mind if I stopped by Ravenclaw? You see, my coloured pencils are in my room and I think it wouldn't be right if I didn't colour your eyes. They are such a pretty shade of green, full of life and kindness."

Harry felt quite warmed by her description, "Yeah, that's fine." He wasn't exactly sure of what to say, so he simply didn't say anything to that. The silence between them was filled with content and understanding. Walking out, the sun was no longer hiding behind dark clouds and it basked the world in its light. Puddles glistened, water droplets scattered across the greenery shone, and the whole world seemed to be brimming with jubilation. Harry walked slowly beside the girl, neither wanting to miss this small beauty. Luna's hand was soft and warm like that of a small child.. Their walk to Ravenclaw went without any interruption. When they stood at the front door, Harry felt as though the moment hadn’t lasted long enough.

Luna smiled assuredly at Harry, "I'll be back soon." And after sliding her dorm key through the door, she was gone.

Harry stood next to a small patch of bluebells as he waited for her. It was quiet despite being a Monday afternoon, and the first school day at that. Like Slytherin, Ravenclaw was slightly alienated from the rest of the campus. It was surrounded by trees and situated a bit farther than any of the other buildings. Unlike Slytherin that had a lake for its view, Ravenclaws saw the Sundial Garden. It lay in the lower right corner of the school and had a circle of rosewood trees surrounding it that were distanced and cut just right so they did not interfere with the sundial. The garden had tall stones that were also situated just right but so that they could tell the time. Circling these rocks was an inscription embellished into stone a calendar of sorts that showed the constellations found in the heavens above. While Harry was not overly fascinated with astrology, he did enjoy sitting in the garden to watch how the shadows danced around the clock.

"Hello Harry," a sweet voice cut into his thoughts startling him. There stood Luna who had silently come to stand next to Harry. It seemed to be becoming a thing for people to sneak up on him. Honestly it wasn't all that surprising. "Have I interrupted a deep thought? I see it growing smaller in your eyes."

"No, it's okay. I wasn't really thinking, just admiring nature." Still thinking about the garden, "Does your window face the Sundial Garden?"

"Oh yes. My room is on the fourth floor and it truly is magical watching the garden." She tilted her head thoughtfully, "I would love for you to see it from that view. Perhaps I could record it one day for you? A back to school present," she nodded her head as she spoke. Harry gathered that it really wasn’t as much as a question to him than to an idea for her. She seemed rather dead set on it.

"I would love that,” he grinned. “Is there anywhere in particular you'd like to go to draw me?"

"Well," she hummed taking Harry's hand once again and dragging him along, "it is rather wet outside and I don't imagine you'd enjoy sitting on a bench. It would make you quite wet." She didn't say anything else for instead she began humming a pleasant little tune. Harry didn't mind in the slightest. Wherever she took him, that's where he would go.

It turned out Luna had decided to take him to the library which made sense as it would be dry inside. Leading Harry upstairs, they sat down together on the landing that surrounded the railing protecting students from falling to the first floor. Settling into the leather armchair, Harry pulled out the book he had attempted to read earlier. With each line he read, Luna placed another stroke of colour into the paper. The only noise between them was their breathing and the soft scratches made by Luna's pencils. Harry felt more relaxed and serene than how he felt during the early hours of the day. But he knew the feeling couldn’t last. He’d have to socialise with Riddle again later tonight. Harry was trying to deal with the elder best he could, but his own stubbornness and smart mouth wasn’t making it easy. And Riddle wasn’t really doing anything to help either.

"Luna," Harry tentatively began his question, "say you have to deal with someone you dislike constantly and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it, how would you deal with it?"

The petite girl kept drawing without looking up, "You don't dislike the someone."

Harry’s brow scrunched up in frustration and confusion, "That's kind of the problem though. I _do_ dislike him. I _really_ dislike him. He's extremely conceited and won’t listen to a word I say.”

"You do complain a lot." While there was so malice in the tone and Harry knew Luna probably didn't mean to make him irritated, he still felt rather aggravated by it. She hadn’t really even answered his question. He huffed and settled back in the chair, glaring at the words resting beside his thumb. The once comfortable silence between them transitioned into one reeking of displeasure. However as Harry continued to mull on his negative thoughts, he realised that Luna didn't deserve the brunt of his agitation. Despite not understanding her answer, she still _did_ give him some advice. He just didn’t get how to suddenly stop disliking someone.

"Sorry," Harry apologised sighing, "I shouldn't burden you with my problems." And they fell quiet again as Luna simply gave him a gentle smile and shook her head.

“Those little gremlins must be causing you so much trouble. They are such mischievous little creatures. Baby gremlins cause the most mayhem. They’re called widgets. Did you know that gremlins don’t actually have a gender until their teens? Then they become either male or females. The females are called fifinellas, but you can still just refer to them as gremlins.” Tales of gremlins filled the air between them and Harry liked the distraction. If he’d been talking with Hermione, the bushy haired girl would’ve continued to push the issue.

Harry knew Luna had finished her drawing when both she and her pencil went mute. The lack of noise prompted him to look up from his reading. Carefully, the blonde passed her sketchbook to the boy who held it by the edges. Harry was stunned by the beauty of it. His head was tilted down toward his book, and while his lashes were long and thick they did not entirely obscure his emerald orbs. They shone on the page, sending electricity through Harry. His thick rimmed glasses sat on the edge of his nose, the glass not diluting the colour of his eyes. Harry could feel the tranquillity that poured from the drawing.

"Luna...," but as he sat there trying to formulate words which accurately described the drawing he found he couldn’t. Closing his mouth, all he could settle on was a smile. Luna seemed to understand perfectly for she returned the same expression.

* * *

 

Being with Luna had put Harry in a tremendously good mood. However, the emotion was quickly forgotten as he walked into his room and saw his roommate. The irritation from earlier at the other rose up and the younger boy promptly squished it knowing it wouldn't get hi anywhere. The raven haired man sat posed at his desk, a thick book cracked open on his right as he wrote in a notebook on the left.

“You're left handed," Harry stated. But after the words left his mouth he felt like an idiot. It was such an obvious observation.

And yet he was graced with Riddle's response, "Indeed, it appears I am." Even though he knew he shouldn't, Harry continued watching the elder write. The only other left handed person he knew was Neville. "I feel deeply moved that you have seemed to finally take interest in me at last, despite how mundane this is."

Harry quickly moved to his desk and roughly dropped his bag, "Don't delude yourself Riddle. I don’t find you that interesting at all.” Kind of a blatant lie as Harry really did want to know what made the other tick, but he wasn’t about to say that.

The man merely looked at him in amusement, “I see. While you may not find me interesting, I however have found myself quite interested in you.” Harry wasn’t sure whether to be flattered by that statement or extremely creeped out. Riddle continued in a light tone as though he’d said no such thing, “So, what is it that you do in your afternoons?”

Gingerly, “Homework? Reading? Normal stuff? I don’t know what you expect me to say. Why are you even asking?”

The other simply resumed his work, “I was simply curious.”

“As if,” Harry scoffed. “Are you planning to occupy my afternoons with something?”

“Perhaps, perhaps not,” the other responded innocently. That just made Harry even more suspicious though.

Glaring daggers at the back of the other’s head, “I swear you had better not be getting me involved with some club or some project of yours. You’re filled with terrible ideas.”

That got the elder to turn in order to look at him curiously, “Am I? Why pray tell, which of my ideas do you deem terrible?”

“All of them,” the brunette scowled, “mainly cause you keep forcing me to socialise. Does it ever occur to you that perhaps just maybe you should, oh I don’t know, ask me about these things first?”

A nonchalant shrug, “No, however I will remember for future reference.”

Harry really wanted to curse the upperclassman out but that would get him nowhere with the other; he followed his better judgement, “Thanks I guess. Now are you going to tell me what you’ve done?”

Lips curved upward in a smirk, “I think I’ll just let you find out. Aren’t surprises more exciting?” The younger groaned in frustration and threw a pen at the other. It was perfectly caught causing another groan from him.

“Go back to your work you prick,” Harry snapped.

“What you just did further proves my assessment that you are much like a kitten.”

“I am _not_ a kitten. And this conversation is over!” To emphasise that, Harry took out his chemistry work and immediately began working on it. A short burst of chuckles came from the other but then the room became quiet with only the turning of pages and scratching of pens filling the air. Whatever Riddle had planned, Harry vowed to not take part in it. He had to get it through that thick skull that he wasn’t some puppet that could be pulled this way and that for the 3rd year’s amusement. Simultaneously though he had to remain on good terms with his roommate. Fate truly must like making Harry miserable.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the summary for this story as it's been bothering me for a little bit. The plot hasn't changed at all though so don't worry about that.
> 
> Thank you all for your comments! And happy Valentine's Day! There is actually one tiny reference to the holiday in this chapter. Enjoy~

The next morning was cool with dew decorating the plants. Harry left at half past seven, mainly due to Riddle's insistence that Harry needed food. The other walked beside him with a light and easy stride leading him toward Starbucks. They sat there in the café together, Riddle sipping at his coffee peacefully and Harry devouring his scone piled high with raspberry jam. Even while eating, the younger observed the black haired man trying to get a glimpse of his thoughts. Those sharp cerulean eyes gazed out the window carefully watching the students scurrying by. Harry almost didn’t want to disturb him.  

“What’s going on in your head?”

Eyes became fixated on him, “Tell me what you think is going on.”

“I asked because I _don’t_ know. You aren’t obligated to tell me, I was just wondering. See, you tend to make that face a lot. Like whatever you’re thinking about is taking your full attention.” Harry realised it was a pretty nosy question, but his curiosity really was getting the better of him. Riddle made him act so differently than how he would’ve acted a few years ago. While he really shouldn’t learn more about this peculiar individual, he _did_ want to understand just what made Riddle, well, a riddle. It was terrible pulling him in two separate directions.

The 3rd year studied Harry before answering, “Have you every stopped to consider this? The Earth is populated by millions of humans separated by large bodies of water and imaginary lines dividing countries. Within these countries, there are still thousands of people who are divided by counties and cities. There are hundreds of people in each town. With such a multitude of different people, why does the Earth seem so small? How is it that we are able to meet someone we once knew long ago once again?”

“ _That’s_ what you’ve been wondering about?”

“I take it you haven’t considered it then.”

“No,” Harry shook his head, “never occurred to me really. Do you think that particular thought a lot or other things like that?”

Riddle’s eyes conveyed the motion of shrugging as they resumed looking out the window. “Well, I’m sure you won’t find my philosophical musings quite as interesting as myself. Therefore, I will not bore you with them.”

“I don’t mind.”

Eyes were back on him and the other tilted his head curiously, “Is that so?”

“As long are you aren’t a conceited git about it,” a black eyebrow quirked upward in irk, “then I’m okay discussing these things with you.” Harry guessed this was a prime time to get their relationship to a better level. Not friends per say, but something better than wanting to strangle Riddle all the time. He hoped he didn’t regret inviting the elder to discuss these things with him. “From what you said earlier, are you implying that you’ve met someone you knew a long time ago?”

Lips twisted upward, “Such a smart child. Except, that was very obvious.”

“If you’re going to compliment me, don’t take it back dammit,” the bespectacled boy scowled stuffing his face lest he say something worse. He was trying to be nice to the other.

“Now Harry," he made a tsking noise, "we’ve discussed your language several times.” Chuckling, “And I apologise, but I do enjoy ruffling your feathers. You’re simply so open and tempting.”

“Don’t you ever say that to me again.” God, calling Harry tempting of all things. Riddle had such a peculiar way of speaking, failing to realise just how creepy he sounded at times.

Black lashes batted innocently, “Which part?”

“That last sentence. And for your information, I don’t like you riling me up. How is that even fun?”

“It simply is. To answer your earlier question,” damn him and his vague responses and then changing the subject, “yes I did meet someone I had known previously. She’s a first year and a very intelligent young lady. I believe that if you were to ever meet her, you’d become enamoured with her.”

“Are you using that word to mean I’ll fall in love with her, or simply like her? For all I know you could be suggesting something completely different.”

“I’m afraid that I don’t fancy playing cupid. It isn’t my job to set people up with others. The concept of love does not interest me.” Harry thought there was a long story to that statement but refrained from prying. It was far too personal. He hated how Riddle could be so intriguing. The 3rd year stood, “Come, we must be going now. Class will start relatively soon and I’d prefer we depart before the crowd of students begins to thicken.” Complying, they left for Peverell together. However, Riddle didn't stray from Harry's side as they climbed the stairwell.

When the younger was a step away from his class, he turned and looked at Riddle inquiringly, "Why are you following me?"

"Well Harry, this here," he gestured toward the room, "happens to be my class as well."

"You've got to be joking."

The other seemed to almost pout, “My, such distaste you have for me. We were getting along so well earlier.”

Harry still followed the black haired man in, “I just don’t want to deal with you for an hour and a half in class Riddle.”

"We spend about ten hours at night in the same room."

"Yeah but see here's the thing," Riddle took a desk in the front row. "I'm not awake for the majority of it."

"If it is any consolation Harry, I do not speak during class," he gestured to the desk right of him, implying that's where he wanted the younger. Harry wasn't keen on sitting there though.

"What a consolation." Harry opted for the desk behind Riddle. After all, it was still next to him. Except before Harry sat down he realised a problem with it. The elder was too fucking tall, obscuring the view with his annoying perfect black hair. With sullenness Harry sat down at the desk the other had gestured to earlier. Riddle smiled in egotistical triumph. As other students filed in though, it changed to something more charismatic. In every student's eyes was recognition toward Riddle. Harry felt anxious as they also took note to him. What was such a lousy looking student doing sitting next to the esteemed vice-president? Compared to Riddle, Harry _did_ look extremely plain. His hair was in its usual state and his clothes were the first things he grabbed out of his dresser covered with a hoodie. Yet here he was next to Riddle. It must be quite the shock to see the elegant student socialise with Harry. As class started and Professor Binns began his long monotone drawl, Harry could feel the glances in his direction. No one dared to look for too long, just a couple seconds and then a quick shift of their eyes. He knew it was going to take maybe a week or two to quell the uneasiness in his gut at such attention.

The duo left class at exactly the same time, Riddle’s pace in step with Harry’s. The shorter questioned as they neared the staircase, “So where’re you headed to?”

“Upstairs actually. I presume you’ll be leaving me now?”

Nodding, “Yeah. Bye.” Harry was startled as fingers quickly ran through his hair as Riddle departed up the stairs.

“I will see you in the evening Harry.” Hastily the younger scrambled down the stairs and out of there. Too many people had been watching their exchange and he did not want to hear what rumours were probably starting to develop.

* * *

 

Statistics had given Harry a bloody headache and even though he had lunch right before, he still wasn’t looking forward to Chemistry. He could deal with Snape just fine; it was Malfoy that was a huge pain in the arse. Harry had a miserable expression plastered all over his face as he, along with Hermione and Neville, walked to Scamander.

“Harry,” the bushy haired girl began to lecture, “if you didn’t concentrate on how terrible Malfoy is, then you wouldn’t be so bothered by him.”

“He _is_ terrible though! Like, that’s a proven fact,” the bespectacled boy argued back. “I’d much rather deal with Riddle all the time than that absolute douchebag.”

She huffed and rounded on the tallest of them, “Neville, talk some sense into Harry!”

The boy panicked, “Sorry Mione, but I’m going to have to agree with Harry on that.”

Hands were thrown up in frustration, “Honestly you all need to learn to ignore him. _That’s_ why he teases you so much Harry; he _knows_ you’re going to respond to it.”

“Of course I respond.” They were walking into Scamander now. “What he says is absolute bullshit and someone has to set the brainless arse straight.”

“Harry Potter watch your language,” the girl hissed at him.

Harry groaned, “Yes, got that thank you very much. Riddle’s already correcting me on how I talk and it’s bothersome enough.”

“You need someone to constantly watch out for you with all the trouble you get into.”

“I think the vice is the reason for a lot of my troubles this year,” the younger grumbled. “But, if it’s any comfort, Riddle and I are getting on a bit better. I think. Like, I still hold the firm opinion he’s way too egotistical for his own good and I’m not overly fond of him yet, but I think from being around him for almost five days now has let me become used to it at least.”

“Well,” Hermione mused as they walked into the lab, “I suppose that is a good thing.” Professor Snape wasn’t in the room as the trio walked in. As Harry put his things down next to his lab table, he made the mistake of making eye contact with a certain blonde prat.

"Look at you, Potter. On time for once," Malfoy mocked from across the lab. "Hopefully you continue doing good. Wouldn't want you to blow yourself up. Of course, I'm sure Longbottom will make one big enough for the both of you."

“Just shut the hell up or it’ll be you getting blown up Malfoy.” Hermione sent Harry a warning look from across their table as she nodded in the direction of the door.

Professor Snape had just walked in and was glaring Harry down, “Mr. Potter, I will not tolerate such language in my classroom.” Harry silently nodded to avoid anymore trouble. The class began and went on as it usually did. Some scalding remarks here and there, sneering at their barely competent conducted labs, Malfoy and Harry exchanging sneers when the professor had his back turned. Just like last year.

Despite Harry being rather horrible at chemistry, at least by Snape’s standards, the lab allowed him to think. There were several problems he needed to resolve and then work toward his actual goals. He believed himself to be steadily fixing his issues with Riddle. However, that truly depended on whatever it was they were talking about at that moment and whatever it was that Riddle was plotting. Or perhaps that was too strong of a word? He was trying to take Luna’s advice here and attempt to decrease his dislike of Riddle. Anyways, his other problems included surviving Slytherin and staying out of Malfoy’s presence. More easily said than done. After those were more or less fixed, Harry could better concentrate on just getting through college. That was what everything was about after all. Without his proper education, how was he to become a criminologist and help make the world a safer place? That was far off though and wasn’t as pressing matter as it should be. It all seemed to come back to Riddle. Harry had to stop deluding himself that he could keep Riddle from pressing into his personal life. The snake would coil around his victim and with a vice grip squeeze until he got the exact information he desired tumbling out from the other’s mouth. While Harry couldn’t stop that, he hoped he could delay it long enough to come up with some believable lie protecting the past he was terrified of.

As class finished and everyone had left from the room, Harry walked up his professor’s desk. “You aren’t going to tell my mum I cursed, right?” Judging from the look on the man’s face, Harry figured he shouldn’t hope for much.

“Perhaps if you bothered to speak intelligently, you wouldn’t have to worry about that Potter,” the greasy man sneered.

Sulkily, “Well, nice knowing you. She’s going to skin me alive.” And Harry moped out of there. It was his luck he stumbled into someone on his way out of Scamander. As he opened his eyes from the impact, “Sorry- oh. It’s you.”

Malfoy jeered at him, “Same to you Potter. Perhaps you need to be wearing two pairs of glasses. It seems one can’t compensate for your deplorable blindness.”

“I would say that about your brain, but I don’t think another one’s going to help your chronic dim-wittedness.”

The blonde squared his shoulders as he loomed over Harry, “Careful there, wouldn’t want to ruin your delicate face.”

The shorter simply grinned up cheekily, “Well at least my face is pretty enough to where a punch would actually ruin it. Can’t say the same about you.” Before the prat could initiate an act of violence Harry sidestepped him, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve more important things.” Without further adieu, he bolted out of there.

* * *

 

Harry’s roommate showed up later in the evening as the younger was flipping through channels in complete boredom as he laid on his stomach on the couch. He was prodded on the head, “Now what is it you are doing? This doesn’t appear to be productive in the slightest.” The remote was slipped out of Harry’s fingers and the TV turned off. Dropping his face into the cushion, the brunette mumbled an insult at the elder that came out muffled. “I’m sorry but I didn’t catch that. It is as though the couch is eating up your words.”

Harry rolled over to look up at cerulean eyes, “That is the absolute lamest thing you’ve ever said.”

“I am going to have to agree with you on that,” the other sighed. “It was an attempt to replicate the dull humour of unsophisticated people.” He went to go sit down at his desk. “Do you not have any homework?”

Sitting up, “I’ve statistics but I’m not going to work on that until tomorrow. It isn’t that difficult.” He wondered if Riddle could give him some actual worthy advice concerning something. Resting his chin on the top of the couch to see his roommate better, “Hey, Riddle, can I ask you something?”

The other’s unwavering attention became directed at him, “You may.”

“What’s your relationship with Draco Malfoy?”

“He and I are in the student government together, but of course you already knew that. Draco is the heir of his family’s bank system, Gringotts. As such, he has many connections with other wealthy families,” the black haired man simply stated.

“And you’ve probably used that to your advantage?”

That smirk appeared, “Why of course. Now, what has you so interested in Draco?”

“No reason,” Harry shrugged.

With a sigh, Riddle stood and walked over to stand behind the couch eyeing the younger, “Please tell me you don’t honestly believe I am going to be convinced by that. It is an insult to my intelligence child.”

Nonchalantly, “Well sorry, I just don’t think you need to know.”

“Oh, but you’re question has piqued my interest considerably,” Riddle’s tone was sweet. “I have ways to find out why you’re so curious about him, but I thought that perhaps you’d rather tell me yourself.”

Harry flopped down to no longer face the elder, “How kind of you. Look, it’s a personal story so I’m not eager to tell you at all.” He wondered if Riddle would back off though. Probably not.

The other sat down in his chair, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knees, “I could tell you a personal story of mine. Would that entice you to tell me?” There the other was, dangling information so freely. It would only take a word of agreement to know what Riddle was offering to say. Yet Harry would not bite the bait. He was stronger than that.

Scowling, “No, now quit prodding at me like I’m some new fascinating specimen you desire to know every single thing about.” The other unexpectedly came to sit next to him and Harry leaned far away. “Go back over there!” Viscously he tried to swat away the hand that came to rest on top of his hair.

The 3rd year chuckled with mirth, “Oh but _Harry_ , I do believe you are a new fascinating specimen.” As fingers lightly tugged a lock of hair and voice practically purring out his words, “And I do desire to know every single detail about you. It’s so cruel of you to dangle yourself in front of me only to pull away at the last second depriving me of curing my curiosity.”

Harry stumbled up and away, “Okay you know what, I’m going to do my statistics homework tonight after all and I’d really appreciate it if you were silent as I work.” He quickly retreated to his desk and clumsily took out his textbook and notebook. Riddle said nothing and after a few minutes Harry heard him begin working on his laptop at his own desk. In all honesty, the story behind his and Draco’s loathing of each other really wasn’t that personal. Harry mostly had just wanted to see how well he could keep Riddle from knowing. But that took an unexpected turn as the elder weaved sweet words together causing chills to go down Harry’s spine at the thought of the other actually managing to learn every single thing about him. It was looking dangerous, the path to a potential friendship between them. Was it worth the risk? And if Harry continued down this shaky path, would he be able to get out?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments! At the moment, Tom isn't flirting with Harry but he is genuinely intrigued by Harry. Enjoy the chapter~

The next time Harry met Cedric it was in the library just like Monday, except it was Wednesday and this time Harry was actually awake. He'd been struggling over his chemistry homework. For once he was doing the stuff that had just been assigned as he was determined to change his nasty habit of doing it the night before. Especially since it was Snape's and that damn man never let up. Besides, Harry didn't want to do the hard work when Riddle was around because then the elder would notice and then Harry would just feel even more inadequate compared to the ever so perfect student. So Harry sat in the back of the fiction section making faces.

"Chemistry?" Harry looked up at the familiar boy. "I remember those classes. Not my favourite at all. Can I sit?"

"Yeah, sure.” The older student wore a black hoodie with the Hogwarts' emblem in gold in the front. He took the chair next to Harry.  

"I guess I can't really help you with that," Cedric scratched his chin. He gave a small embarrassed laugh, "I actually almost failed it..."

Harry shook his head, "You shouldn't be ashamed about that. I think everyone comes close to failing it. Snape treats us like we're already supposed to be experts at this stuff. You'd think that he would realise we weren't if we're taking his dumb class." That earned a laugh out of Cedric. A warm laugh, like hot chocolate on a frigid winter day when one was stuck inside because of all the snow and ice. It lightened Harry's spirits, alleviating the sharp edge from his headache.

"You're witty Harry. I can't come up with comments like that. My peers call me too nice." Harry had heard that about Cedric. The twins, Fred and George, discussed frequently how to help their team captain grow a back bone. From the looks of it their efforts weren't working. Harry didn't think Cedric's benevolence was a bad thing though. He was a lot better than certain others Harry knew.

Smiling assuredly, "Well I think your niceness is a good thing. Most upperclassmen I've run into aren't really that friendly. But I guess it's because most of the ones I've talked to are in Slytherin."

"Are they mean to you?" Cedric frowned in concern. "I know they have a bit of a cold demeanour, but I didn't think they would outright alienate one of their own."

"Yeah, well, that's the problem. I'm not one of theirs. I just kinda got stuck there. And it's difficult at times, being observed and judged by them." Harry realised he was saying too many negative things though about his housemates and attempted to remedy it, "They've got class. Which is good I guess. And the rooms are nice."

"You can say what you want with me Harry," the other encouraged. "I won't tell. You're brooding a little though, would you like to talk about something else?"

Harry thinned his lips. He would rather move onto another topic, but Cedric was rather nice so perhaps he could get some advice. “How do I become friends with someone?”

“Well, I imagine you talk to the person a lot and get to know them. A lot like us.” The elder pulled out his homework, “Don’t you think we’re friends?”

“Not exactly.” Realising what he said Harry began tripping over his words, “I didn’t mean it like that. You’re great and I like you a lot, but like we don’t really know each other so I’m not sure I can consider you my friend yet.”

Cedric’s voice was kind, “I think of you as my friend.” That made Harry look up in surprise.

“But why?”

“Well,” the other began thoughtfully, “because I enjoy your company. I like what you have to say; you’re filled with interesting comments.”

“That’s it?”

“Yeah, I suppose so. I think that friendships aren’t formed consciously. They just happen.” Resting his jaw on his palm, “Who is it that you want to befriend? And why?”

“He,” Harry paused to construct his thoughts so that he didn’t give Riddle away. Or perhaps it would just be easier to just tell Cedric. The other boy _did_ tell Harry to say whatever he liked. “He’s Tom Riddle. I got stuck rooming with him and it’s really hard dealing with him. But I think it’d be easier if we became friends.”

“I don’t think you can force a friendship to happen.” Cedric smiled encouragingly, “Just let it come naturally Harry. If you and the vice-president were meant to be friends, then it’ll happen. Though, I guess it probably is difficult sharing a room with him. I imagine he has you on your toes and wants everything super organized and formal. But he isn’t terrible Harry. I think he’s nice and probably just wants to help you.” Harry snorted at that. Most people saw Riddle as the nice upperclassman who put others first. To be fair though, that was what Riddle made himself out to be and was perfect at gaining that reputation. Except maybe it would really help if Harry put his ill thoughts aside about his room mate. That probably was what was hindering them from getting along more. It would also really help if Riddle put some effort into considering Harry’s own opinions though. There was something else that had been bothering Harry about their interactions though beside from what they said to one another. Rather, it was how the things were said. Harry had been watching Riddle when he socialised with others and, excluding how he acted around his little posse, it was completely different. It was more reserved and formal compared to the teasing and smugness Harry had to endure. There had to be some underlying reason for that. Perhaps it was time to put an end to mulling over Riddle however. He did that far too much and it was getting annoying how that raven haired boy occupied all his thoughts as of late.

“Thank you,” Harry smiled, “for trying to help. And thank you for calling me your friend. I just wish I could be as good a friend to you as you are to me.”

Honey brown hair swayed as Cedric smiled brightly and honestly, “I think you’re wonderful Harry.” Even though Harry wouldn’t say he would describe the other as his friend, he knew that they were on the path to friendship. They made an interesting pair. One person so open and overflowing with compassion and the other a bit of an introvert with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

* * *

 

Harry helped himself to two pieces of treacle tart at lunch without even getting actual food yet. It didn't go unnoticed by Hermione.

"Harry, shouldn't you at least have a little bit of pork roast on your plate? That's not exactly healthy," she commented as he sat down. Harry filled his cheeks with a mouthful as he simply grinned at her. His friend huffed in irritation at his childishness. He probably would've gotten a scolding too if not for Luna's contribution.

"Something good is going to happen," she mused.

"I thought something good already happened?" Ron questioned nodding toward the recent addition to the table. Harry was a little confused also but more curious of what the petite girl had to say.

"Oh that's why something good is going to happen. It's like a chain reaction. And it really is about time. Harry's had such a grumpy look on his face all week." Well, Harry didn't think his life was going to miraculously pick up just like that. It was a nice thought though and he smiled at her. He jolted as his phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket.

"Are any of you texting me?" They all shook their heads. Retrieving his phone, the message was from an unknown number.

_Hi this here's Rey I got your number from Tom_

_what do you want_

_Got a class next period?_

_thats none of your business_

A minute passed before Rosier responded.

_Tom says you've got art_

_then why did you even bother asking_

_I'll wait around Circe for you_

_wait what the hell do you want_

_To see how good's your leg_

_what does my leg have to do with anything_

_See you later kitten_

_dont call me that dammit_

But he didn't respond to that. Harry rubbed his temples in frustration.

"So who was it?" Ron asked through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Hermione jabbed him in the shoulder.

"One of Riddle's friends.” Harry shrugged as he sipped his drink, “I don't know what he wanted though. Something with my leg?"

Ron looked at him curiously, "You sure it was bout your leg?"

"Yeah."

Ginny looked thoughtful and then grinned, "Oh it was Rey. He's cool, a little stuck up but playful."

"Wait how do you know him? Aren't you a first year?" She simply winked at him and sipped her coke. After realizing she wasn't going to say, Harry gave her an irritated look. He wasn’t overly fond of Rosier, so how could Ginny be?

"Jealous?"

"No," Harry responded rolling his eyes for dramatic effect. That got a laugh out of her.

"I just don't know how you two do that," a befuddled Ron remarked. "Aren't exes supposed to _not_ get along?"

Ginny was quick to reply, "Ron that was a very long time ago. And besides, he's your friend so I'm around him a lot anyways. Harry's still great even though he's not boyfriend material."

"Still here," Harry piped up. Not that he really was offended. He wasn’t really good in relationships anyways.  

She dismissed him, “Oh, you’re fine Harry. Besides, you’re more suited to someone who can either make you forget your problems exist or force you to face them. That’s not me.” He supposed she had a point. It was Harry’s internal struggles that caused him to just not be able to be in relationships wholeheartedly despite really wanting to. Ginny may not know what the problem was, but she understood that it wouldn’t be her who helped him truly overcome it. She deserved someone better than him anyways. He really wished he’d had a normal childhood. 

* * *

 

Harry wasn't thrilled when he found Rosier waiting in the hall for him as the bell blared above and people rushed to their next class.

"Who's that? Your girl?" The elder teased upon noticing Luna was holding the bespectacled boy's hand. It was a habit they’d developed whenever they walked with each other.

"Sod off," Harry hissed at him. But Rosier followed Harry and Luna outside. The girl wrapped her arms around Harry's torso and squeezed tight as she said good-bye.

Then Luna shook Rosier's hand, "Be careful with Harry's leg. It will be hard for him to get to his room without it."

"Oh don't worry, we'll put it back on after we're done," he laughed boisterously. Harry scowled off to the side. As the blonde left, Harry felt the urge to just ditch Rosier. A hand clapped down on his shoulder before he could though. "Looking mighty pissed there Harry. What'd you do, eat a lemon for lunch?"

Harry got straight to the point, "Where're you taking me?"

"The fields,” the other replied nonchalantly. “Gonna use your leg to kick some balls."

"Why?"

"Just play along kid." And with Rosier's hand around his wrist, Harry was pulled along quickly. It wasn't rushed, more like as though this was the man’s usual gait. For Harry however it was slightly too fast and he was tripping over his own shoes as he struggled to keep mostly beside Rosier. The other didn't seem to notice one bit.

The field could be seen from the windows of Gryffindor's towers. Impressive, it was kept a healthy colour of green. Harry assessed what he was wearing. Loose fitting jeans and a light blue shirt underneath a track jacket. He supposed he could run in them. Not well, but he could. When Harry looked up, the first thing he noticed was Cedric. He didn't expect him at all. But there he stood by the bench, tall and wearing shorts with his jersey. What was he doing with Rosier?

The older boy looked equally surprised to see Harry, "So it was you Reynolds' been alluding to." Rosier dragged Harry all the way beside Cedric. The captain frowned at the platinum blonde, “Did you force him?"

"No," Rosier refuted obviously offended.

Harry scoffed, "Oh yes he did. Pulled me all the way from Circe."

"And I guess he hasn't told you what for?" At Harry's shaking head he laughed a little, "That's Reynolds for you. Well," he began his explanation, "the team's run into a slight problem. Our second striker broke his leg right before school started. So he's been in the hospital all week. We need someone to replace him. I didn't want to just get anybody though. Reynolds here told me he knew the exact person. He wouldn’t tell me though, said it was going to be a surprise. I really am surprised. I didn't know you played football."

"It was back in secondary school," Harry mumbled. Honestly it wasn't like he was great at it. He was just an average player, played it just to pass the time. Also to be fit. But mainly cause he needed something to do and his dad said he spent way too much time brooding in his room.

"What'd you play?" Cedric continued.

Harry answered reluctantly, only speaking because it was Cedric, "Defence." It wasn't the eldest boy's fault he'd been forcefully dragged here.

"If you don't want to you don't have to Harry," he was told gently. And Harry didn't want to. Not really. If he tried he'd probably just embarrass himself since he’d didn’t have any experience in offense. But there was a small part of him that missed it. Missed the thrill of running kicking around a silly old ball. Long ago it really did help his sulking because when he played he gave it his all, burning off every single negative emotion plaguing him right then. Perhaps playing would help quell his temper with Riddle.

He shook his head at Cedric’s words, "No it's fine. I'll do it. What do you want me to do exactly?"

"Just kick the ball around a little. I have some extra shorts and shirt you can wear, they're in the locker room. Coach Wood will show up eventually." And they started in the direction Cedric pointed out.

"Is he getting chewed out by Professor McGonagall again?" Reynolds asked enthusiastically.

"I'm not sure, but probably." Harry felt left out of the loop again. That'd been happening a lot lately. But he reckoned that it may be something he didn't want to know.

True to what Cedric said, Coach Wood was waiting on the field when they came back. Harry fidgeted with the waist of the shorts; they were a bit too large for his scrawny body and kept slipping down his hip a little. Luckily the shirt made it a bit unnoticeable since it was also a tad too big.

Coach Wood eagerly clapped Harry on the shoulder, "So you want to be part of the team?" It took Harry a few seconds to understand the man's question. The Scottish accent was spoken incredibly quick with all the ups and downs.

"Er, yes sir."

"Gonna have to speak a little more surely than that kid. What are you, a first year? You're tiny." Harry twitched from the offhand comment.

"I'm in my second year actually,” he corrected.  

"Is that so? Well, let's head out toward the centre and I'll explain a few things. What'd you say your name was?"

"Harry Potter."

"Potter?" Wood looked back at Harry inquiringly, "Did your dad play?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, he was a left midfielder."

"And a good one at that. See, when I became Hogwarts' football coach I researched the team's past players and strategies to get a feel for how the team normally played. Other schools prepare for matches based on the matches they've played in the past with that team. Your old man scored a lot for being a midfielder. Probably would've been one fantastic striker." Harry debated on whether to tell his dad what Wood said. In the end, he decided against it. It'd inflate his ego too much. Left midfielders, as the name would suggest, were in charge of the left middle ground. They were involved in both offense and defence, keeping the ball away from the team's part of the field and trying to pass it so it got to the strikers in order for one of them to score. Except Harry's dad was the type of person to make daring moves and that meant trying to kick the ball from wherever he was into the goal. Harry never thought that was a particularly bright idea. 

Rosier jabbed Harry in the side, "Your dad and I got something in common! I'm a left midfielder too."

"Great," the younger replied voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't compliment me too much kit. If Tom finds out, he’ll be jealous."

"Yeah," Harry drew the word out as he edged toward Cedric glaring at Rosier, "do me a favour and stay quiet."

In the centre, Wood explained that he and Rosier would play as the other team's defence. Cedric would assist Harry in making a goal. That was the only instruction he was given which really seemed rather lacking. Wood appeared to be assuming that Harry knew exactly what he was doing.

Cedric kicked the ball into play and Harry sprung into action. He followed to the side as Cedric ran with Wood next to him trying to kick the ball away from the captain. With a slim opening, Cedric passed it to Harry who luckily received it. Wood then switched to keeper as the "game" was now solely in the left. Running on the left side with Rosier next to him, Harry felt his adrenaline pumping. His hair hung in his eyes and sweat was beginning to form on his neck. Rosier wasn't letting up in the slightest. Their eyes locked and Rosier's grin silently mouthed, _You can do better than this_. Harry felt fire coursing threw him at that, scowl filled with venom at the other boy. In a desperate move, he fell back slightly with the ball and as Rosier was adjusting himself Harry shoved all his might into kicking the ball. It soared into the air, grazing the side of Rosier's head, and collided into the back of the net. Swelling with pride, Harry couldn't help but smirk at Rosier. The blonde returned it with a thumbs up. Maybe Harry should thank him for dragging him out after all. Except that would be too friendly and Harry still wasn't too keen on becoming friends with the other.

Wood ran up and clapped him on the shoulder again but harder and with more vigour, "Well! I think you've found the boy Cedric! We'll have to get you a jersey right away, number seven! First game in two weeks after all!" Harry paled at the last statement. Wonderful. That was one thing Harry hadn't missed about football. People staring at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in order to parallel canon, the football team is coed. The other schools' teams will also be coed. Next chapter will have some more about the team.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause, life got a bit rough these past few months. Also, my writing has grown a bit so this chapter may sound a little different from my others. I don't think it'll be too noticeable though. I'm working on going back and editing the grammar and other little things of the past chapters. Nothing concerning the plot will be changed however so it won't be necessary to reread them. 
> 
> Thank you all for your comments! As a reminder, the majority of my characters are going through character development. So if some seem like a dick or a pushover, that's simply how they are at this point in the story. It won't be how they'll always be though. This fic is going to be quite long. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

"You're drawing me."

"No I'm not." Harry's pencil drew another line completing Riddle's shirt collar. It was nine on a Tuesday night and they both were finishing up homework. Or at least Harry was; he wasn't sure about the other. Riddle probably finished long ago.

A sing-song voice filled the room, "Yes you are." It returned to its usual factual even tone. "You continuously glance toward me."

"I am not," Harry scoffed, "and how would you know? You're not even facing me."

"I have eyes in the back of my head." At that Harry just glared more murderously at Riddle.

He forced fake laughter. "That was lame. Don't ever become a comedian."

"You can't dictate what I become."

"Oh grow up." God Riddle could be so childish sometimes.

"You consider yourself grown up?"

Harry scoffed, "Definitely more than you."

Riddle swivelled round to face Harry, cheekbone resting on his knuckles and lips curved up in a cocky smirk. "Give me one example, _Harry_.” Opening and closing his mouth, Harry realised he really didn't have anything. Except simply being a better person but Harry didn't think Riddle would appreciate that being spoken out loud. Huffing angrily, he turned away and leaned over his desk to continue working. All that was left was some shading anyways. "No need to forfeit so early child. It is a bit daunting."

"If I bore you to death, will you be quiet?"

Riddle made a thoughtful hum and with a few footsteps the man was leaning against one of the legs of Harry's bed behind him. "There is a slight problem with that statement. If I died, I wouldn't have a choice in the matter to bother you. The dead don't speak. But let us assume that perhaps you believe in ghosts and was implying I might possibly haunt you. Now if you actually did bore me to death I probably would _not_ haunt you. No need to suffer from boredom for eternity."

Harry twisted around to look at him quizzically. "You’re superstitious?"

"Is there a problem with that?" Unable to keep it in, Harry laughed boisterously. He received a nasty look for his transgression. "Stop that you insolent prat."

In between fits of laughter, "I never pegged you as the superstitious type."

"I consider it being open minded." Riddle scowled, brows scrunched up so they rested just above his deep set eyes. It was like watching someone eat something too sour, as if Riddle put a whole lemon inside his mouth. Unfortunately that thought made Harry double over even more as his laughing became louder. Riddle's face got worse. "What _is_ it with you tonight? Harry tell me why you are laughing this instant." These little moments where Riddle acted like just another bloke and Harry wasn’t severely pissed off had been occurring more lately. It was nice how their relationship wasn’t as strained as it had been the first week. A bit tense now and then, but Harry didn’t really expect to suddenly be best friends with the man so soon. Honestly he never expected that to actually happen. But maybe Harry could get close.

Riddle gave an exasperated sigh at not receiving an answer. "I believe you just told me I couldn't be a comedian but now you’re laughing at me. You’re contradicting yourself."

"Shut up you prick and just laugh with me. Maybe it'll make you feel better." Riddle rubbed his temples in irritation, seeming about to say a biting comment. Harry intervened, “Look, I don’t care what you believe in really. Maybe there _are_ ghosts. Just you appear so factual all the time. _That’s_ why it’s so funny.”

“I’ve found that many things deemed impossible _are_ possible under certain conditions,” Riddle stated, in his matter-of-fact tone too.

“Like what though? Telepathy between two people?”

“Perhaps one day through science that can be achieved.” Riddle repositioned his legs so his ankles were crossed as he leaned. “Impossibility is rather fickle though. Frequently it stems from ignorance, from not understanding the issue in its entirety. Take for instance the catholic church who centuries ago believed the world revolved around the Earth. The opposite was regarded as impossible. Today however we understand the truth. Until proven otherwise, we label things impossible. It must be understood then that everything impossible does have a chance of becoming possible.”   

“This is one of your philosophical musings you do a lot, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Riddle righted himself and then leaned over Harry’s shoulder slightly to observe the drawing that was being finished. “Your art is lovely.”

Harry shrugged at the compliment. “It’s okay.”

“If that’s what you consider okay, then your art that you would actually call beautiful yourself must rival that of Michelangelo.” The statement was said so casually yet it caused Harry’s face to heat up slightly as he began to chew the inside of his cheek. Never had Riddle praised him like that before. Harry nearly refuted the statement but bit back his words; he really needed to work on his self-esteem issues.

“Thanks,” he responded instead.

Fingers lightly tousled his hair. “You’re welcome.”

“Hey,” Harry began slowly, “you do that a lot. Is there a particular reason to it? You never mess up anyone else’s hair.” Sharply those fingers retracted to rest along the seam of Riddle’s dress pants, as though Harry’s observation had stung him. Harry frowned. “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to. I’m not going to force you to spill your secrets if you don’t want to.” Despite badly wanting to know, Harry thought. Riddle’s lips opened to speak but a knock on the door replaced what was going to be said.

 The elder quickly strode to the door and opened it. "Antonin, what a surprise. Come in." Harry couldn't deal with both Dolohov _and_ Riddle at once. Quickly he closed his sketchbook and shoved it away before it could be seen.

"Relax Tom, would it kill you to not be so uppity?" Dolohov waltzed in and dropped his bag on the ground beside Riddle’s bed. "Hey Harry, what're you up to?"

Harry answered with a flat tone, "Nothing you need to stick your nose in."

"How cold.” The scruffy man had the audacity to pout. “You wound my poor heart. Tom, is your roommate always this insensitive at night?" Riddle resumed his position at his desk, keyboard taps filling the air.

"He has his moments. What do you need Antonin?"

Dolohov walked over to the man sitting down. "Well I was hoping you'd help me with–”

"No," Riddle cut him off.

A hand went on his shoulder though. "Yeah but–”

"I refuse to do your work for you,” Riddle brushed Dolohov off. “I'd also quite appreciate it if you and Reynolds would stop coming to me to fix all of your little problems. You're supposed to handle such trivial things by yourselves."

"Yeah well," Dolohov casually started, "if I remember correctly, and I usually do, you helped Reynolds last week with a 'trivial' problem of his."

"Yes because I realised how beneficial it actually was.”

"Uh huh. Well despite your refusal to assist me on understanding conic sections your majesty, I will remain here." Dolohov collapsed onto Riddle’s bed falling over onto his side, brown locks in his face only allowing one eye to see. Harry curiously observed him. It was as though there was a sense of some equality between the two of them. Some because Harry was convinced Riddle saw himself as the king sitting in his throne raised on a platform with his advisors huddles close to him and the rest of the world bowing at his feet.  

Riddle scowled at Dolohov’s display. "You are a horrible influence on my very impressionable roommate." Dolohov shrugged nonchalently but otherwise didn't answer.

"Why exactly are you here Dolohov? Maths homework does sound kind of trivial and I got the impression that you are kind of smart,” Dolohov raised a brow at that, “so I really don't think you're having any problems with it. You're probably in here for a more important reason. Or at least I hope.” Because otherwise Harry was just making a fool of himself trying to be observant.

Riddle turned to look at Harry, that intrigued look in his eyes Harry was getting better at seeing. At first the bespectacled boy felt tense because of the sudden attention, but that transitioned to being confused as Riddle’s lips faintly quirked upward in approval. Even Dolohov had switched to sitting up giving the same expression. "What? Stop looking at me like that. You are really creeping me out.”

"Clever child.” Riddle leaned forward in his chair slightly resting his chin upon the tips of his fingers. "So tell me Harry, what is Antonin here for?"

"Uh...," trailing off, Harry didn't know what to say. Dolohov and him weren't even that close so was he supposed to know. Now that he thought about it, he really did barely know any of the Slytherins. He went with the most obvious answer. "To annoy you?"

Dolohov laughed. "Well that's one benefit I get out of this I suppose. But it isn’t really the main reason of why I'm here. It's actually kind of pitiful." Harry came up with a list of pathetic reasons why someone would rather spend time with Riddle rather than in their own room.

"You can't get in your own room?"

"Bingo." Dolohov snapped his fingers for a dramatic effect.

Riddle nodded approvingly. "Good. Now why can’the get into his room?”

"Why does it matter? I don't really care and you apparently know why he can’t so it doesn't matter if _I_ don't." Harry started getting out a book showing his disinterest.

"Don't ignore me," the elder chastised. "Answer the question child."

Harry gave Riddle an inquiring look over the top of his novel. “I’m sorry, were you speaking to me?” He glanced over at Dolohov. “Was he speaking to me?”

Dolohov grinned and played along. “Maybe he’s speaking to himself. He does that now and then.”

“I will evict you both from the room if you do not quit that this instant.” Riddle’s eyes narrowed, more at Harry than Dolohov. Damn Harry was starting to get a headache. Why couldn't they have a good conversation like the one before Dolohov interrupted. 

“Riddle,” Harry sighed, “I really don’t care about why he can’t get into his room and why he’s here. It’s none of my business.”

“I was merely trying to get you to think and connect the dots. It’s a skill I believe you need to develop.” The man leaned back in his chair. “But since you are unwilling to be a participant, you can read _Le Petite Prince_ as I’m quite certain you are an expert in French.” They both knew how much of a lie that was. Harry didn’t know the slightest bit of French. Perhaps Riddle did. Seemed like something he’d learn. Riddle turned his attention to Dolohov. "Who let you in? Emma?" Oh. So Dolohov didn’t have his key into the dormitory. That was kind of pathetic.

The man on the bed shook his head. "No, actually. She's out with Thaddeus on a date. Harper let me in."

"I'll need to tell him not to next time."

"That's harsh.” Whining, “What if it rains and I get sick and die?"

"Madam Pomfrey will take excellent care of you. She will make sure you do not join the deceased." With that Riddle returned to his work once again.

The man on the bed huffed, “You are the cruellest person I’ve ever met Tom.”

There were no pauses in Riddle’s typing. “I’m well aware. Do you not have anything better to do?”

“Not really. Maybe I’ll just stay here. Your bed is rather comfortable.” Dolohov’s face vanished as he let a pillow engulf his head.

A notebook was promptly tossed onto his back. “Don’t you fall asleep there you sloth. Go irritate Reynolds. I’ve no time for your nonsense.”

“Aw, but you used to let me sleep in your bed after we–” Riddle raised one of his thick textbooks with a look promising pain if the statement was continued. Harry hoped the hint was taken. Dolohov raised his hands defensively as he sat up. “Relax Tom, I wasn’t going to finish that in front of the kid. Besides, I think I will go bother Reynolds.” He got to his feet and rubbed where the notebook had hit him. "The idea of having a damaged spine isn’t that great.” He walked over to Harry to tousle the younger’s chaotic locks. Perhaps the messy state of his hair encouraged people to just mess it up even further. “See you kid. Try not too piss Tom off too much.”

Harry batted the offending hand away. “Isn’t it a bit too late for that?”

“ _Antonin,_ ” Riddle stressed, “what have I told you about your language?”

Dolohov slipped out with a grin. “That it is quite deplorable!” As the door was softly shut, the room fell quiet once again.

Some of what Dolohov had said remained in Harry’s thoughts though. “The trivial problem that he mentioned, was it the football team needing another member?”

"Very good deduction,” his room mate commended. “Reynolds originally asked me but I turned him down. You should remember that as you were here."

"Barely, but yeah. Did you play in secondary school or something?"

"No, I was on the swim team. He believed I could easily switch over to football. I probably could if I truly wished to. However, I have more important things to do such as student government."  

"Okay I get that but why did you think I'd want to?"

"Despite being small–”

“I am _not_ that much shorter than you,” Harry interrupted.

Riddle raised a brow. “Thirteen centimetres shorter, if you would like to be precise. That's quite a gap. Anyways, you do appear to be quite fit so I reasoned that you probably played some type of sport in your youth. I questioned Hermione about it and she told me what you played. Football would give you something to do with your spare time. I thought you would enjoy it. You’d spend less time in my company which you seem to heavily detest."

Harry frowned at that though. "I don't detest you. If I did, I would’ve broken your nose by now. You just irritate me easily."

Riddle tilted his head as he regarded him. "Well, I'm glad to know I don't entirely put you off."

“I bet you are. Now, what were you about to say earlier?”

“You need to comb your hair more.” Riddle turned and redirected his attention toward his laptop. 

“That’s not what you were actually going to say, was it?”

“No, it wasn’t,” Riddle answered simply. Nothing more was offered though.

“Oh come on, you can’t leave me hanging like that," Harry snapped. "Just spit it out Riddle!”

“I believe you told me I wasn’t obligated to tell you.” Harry ground his teeth as his own words came back to bite him.

“But you were _going_ to.” For once he was trying to win one of their arguments. Except he still felt like he was most definitely loosing. Harry tried another direction. “I get why Dolohov does it. He doesn’t know the concept of personal space. You’re different though. Do you do it to belittle me, affirming your idea that I’m a child?”

A heavy sigh came from Riddle. “No, the purpose isn’t to belittle you. Don’t be concerned about it Harry. I have no malicious ulterior motives, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Harry snorted at that. The conversation had come to an end though. Chewing the inside of his cheek in thought, Harry considered Riddle. It wasn’t just nothing. Someone so guarded wouldn’t do something so friendly without cause. Sure with the rest of the student population Riddle gave his dazzling smiles and shook hands with other people, but Harry knew he wasn’t just another student. Riddle was intrigued by him, poking at Harry to see what he’d do. Those pokes were subtle and confusing however. While Harry did want to understand them, he wasn’t sure how wise his curiosity was. Riddles were never designed to be easy. Some were even dangerous. Riddle was a riddle that was perhaps both.   

* * *

 

Coach Wood held practice three times a week. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays in the afternoon from four to seven were exhausting and demanded so much more energy than what Harry experienced as a teenager. The two were perhaps technically the same game with the same name, but that was just about it. This atmosphere was completely different. Laughs and jokes were heard during the entire practice, but the sport itself was not a joke. There was a fire in everyone’s eyes, a desire to succeed. It was actually a bit intimidating. This really wasn’t what Harry thought he’d signed himself up for. However it was not unwelcomed at all. The adrenaline and passion not only filled the field but also Harry’s mind. It was enjoyable not having to think about so many things at once. Football was simple. Grow in order to be able to help the team score the goal.

Harry's third practice with the team was as enjoyable as the rest, even if there was a member of Riddle’s posse there too. His heart thrummed in his chest and his legs pushed forward to get him through the warm-up laps around the field. Rosier ran a few steps ahead, locks slicked back with sweat.

"Looking a bit tousled back there Harry! Come on kit, two out of three!"

"Shut it," after a deep breath, "you arse!" If he called him that one more time, Harry was going to beat him into the ground. Well, not literally, but with a few choice words he would.

Earlier Cedric paired him off with Rosier to practise passes and dribbling. Rosier didn't tease him at all concerning how out of practice Harry was though. Being paired with him wasn’t as bad as Harry expected as Rosier did have a natural talent for football. It seemed to be a breeze for him, the way he knew just how to manoeuvre the ball. Harry watched carefully and mimicked the footwork.

"Good. See, you're perfect for this. You don’t think too hard. Your feet just move and you trust your gut. Makes me wonder why you didn't play last year." Honestly Harry really didn’t have a good answer for that and just shrugged. He glanced around at the rest of the players; there was a mixture from across the years. The twins were perfectly in sync, even a stray ball wasn't a mistake. As one hit Ginny’s ball, the girl told them off for ruining a good pass to Angelina Johnson. Cedric was working with Blaise Zabini, a student in the same year as Harry who played right midfielder. He was unfortunately part of Malfoy's crowd, but so far seemed to have a better sense of humour and not as prissy. Harry thought he was tolerable.

A loud clap made Harry look forward into pale green eyes. “Man, you really aren’t listening to me and yet you’re still doing well. You’ve got to teach me your secrets!” So he still had been passing the ball back and forth with Rosier.

“Let’s switch roommates. I’m sure that’ll teach you how to ignore people.”

Rosier simply laughed. “Actually he was my roommate the first year we were here. That’s how I met him.” He smiled, as though fond of remembering Riddle and himself as first years. “Tom was quite different back then.” And for the second time that week, Harry was left hanging. He wasn’t sure how he was supposed to solve Riddle if no one ever elaborated. He was given hints, yes, but they weren’t very good hints. Harry knew he would eventually piece the puzzle together, but he wanted it solved _now_. Except that just wasn’t realistic, he reminded himself. So instead he channelled his impatience into his kicks. He was probably kicking the balls harder than he ought to and his partner was having to go to great lengths to catch them with his feet. Rosier could use the exercise though. Maybe he’d become actually tired for once. It should be criminal for someone to have as much energy as Rosier had.

The locker room had a main room with two bathrooms separated by gender attached. Every player was gathered in the main room, lounging about on the various chairs. Wood stood at the front, surveying the team with a pumped up expression. “This will the year,” he said with conviction, “the year the Hogwarts Wizards win the tournament! We’ve the best players and–” Fred and George stood clapping their hands as loud as they could, the noise drowning whatever Wood was saying.

George spoke first, “Bravo!”

“Wonderful speech!”

Their coach gave an exasperated sigh toward them and his brows became knitted. “Will you two ever let me finish?” The twins shook their heads with innocent expressions. “Oh alright. But I stand by what I’ve said! We’ll win for sure!” The team emptied out of the locker room, most on their way to the dining hall. Cedric left with Harry, walking beside him looking pleased.

“I think Wood’s right. We’ve a great team.” He rubbed the back of his neck. “It’s a lot of pressure being such a good group’s captain. I have to make sure to lead us in the right direction.”

Harry clapped a hand on Cedric’s shoulder. “You’re a great captain! You know everything about football, you’re fair, and you’re kind.”

A small laugh came from Cedric as he watched his feet. “You compliment me too much Harry.”

“It’s what I think about you though.”

Now Cedric glanced over at him, smiling earnestly. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” They walked in silence for a few more minutes before Cedric spoke again.

“Are you eating in the dining hall tonight? Or are you going to the library again?”

“I would join you for dinner, but I've got a shit ton of math. Should've done it yesterday but," Harry shrugged, "well, you know what happens. Riddle and I get talking and then I completely forget about it. I'll walk with you until we’ve got to split though.”

"Alright.” Cedric frowned in concern, “Try not to overwork yourself though.”

“I should be telling you that.” Playfully Harry punched him on the shoulder. Cedric laughed energetically and shoved Harry gently in return. They continued joking and chatting until forced to separate at the dining hall.  

At the library, Harry headed up to his usual spot upstairs. Luna was already there and waiting for him. She smiled up at him. "I have skittles with me." Not a question but a definite statement as if she knew he would accept, which he would of course. Taking a seat, she poured some into his hand. "I think werewolves are just misunderstood."

"What made you think about that?" Harry asked with his mouth full of the sugary goodness.

"It's a full moon tonight and the sky is so clear. They do like to come out when the moon is brightest. But I’m not sure why yet." She twirled a blonde lock around her finger.

"Perhaps to admire the moon’s beauty.” Harry pulled out his statistics work and the headache began. It was nice that Luna was with him; she alleviated it a bit. Offering him some more sweets, Harry gladly accepted.

 “My roommate giggles a lot when I tell her those types of things. I’m glad I’m entertaining, but I think it’s also nice to have someone who’ll respond to the things I say.” Harry frowned as Luna filled out her history worksheet appearing quite unconcerned by what she just told him.

“Luna,” Harry began slowly knowing he was about to invade on her privacy, “the giggles, are they good or bad giggles?”

She tapped her pencil’s eraser against her bottom lip. “She has a very sweet voice. It’s quite nice listening to her. It sounds like music.”

“That wasn’t what I meant and you know it.” After the words tumbled out, Harry cringed at how harsh they sounded. “I’m sorry. You don’t have to tell me. It’s just, I just want to help you. When I was a kid, I was horribly bullied.” Subconsciously his fingers brushed his covered up scar. Silvery grey eyes followed the movement curiously and Harry suddenly felt extremely self-conscious. Quickly he repositioned his hands in his lap. “It was a really bad time for me, worse as I didn’t really have any friends to help me through it. I mean, I had my mum and dad, my godfather, and Remus. But they were adults and I was a kid dealing with other kids.” He shook his head to quit rambling. “What I’m saying is is that you’re not alone.” His pen tapped against his paper, black ink dots covering the numbers. This really wasn’t how he usually was with people he hadn’t known for too long. She and him had only known each other for two weeks. Yet he felt like there was familiarity between them that had already been existing for years.

“Nobody can make you feel inferior without your consent. That’s from a movie my mum and I used to watch together.” She ate a few more skittles and then drastically changed the subject of their conversation. “I was thinking that maybe if I learned more about the more common animals, I could figure out where my hidden creatures are hiding. After all, all animals are connected in some way.” A smile formed on Harry’s face at Luna’s fascinated expression. It helped when she talked about her mythological creatures, sharing her passion with him. Luna reminded him that the world didn’t revolve around him. His problems didn’t mean the end of the world was on the horizon. Even though it seemed bad, life would go on. Besides, it was all in the past. The present is what he should be focusing more on. “Would you like to visit the zoo with me Saturday to help? I’m sure another pair of eyes would be helpful.”

“I will. We can use my car that day too.”

Luna smiled and nodded. “Then it’s settled.” Now Harry had something to get him out of Hogwarts for the weekend. If only he had something to get him out of doing his statistics homework though.    


End file.
